Always Hear You
by KittenAlice2
Summary: Bella Halliwell is leaving her family home in San Francisco for rainy Forks Washington to hide from a demon that is after her. Normally this happens a lot and no Halliwell would run but without her being able to use her magic it has put everyone in a ruff position. What will happen when she meets the Vampires that live in Forks? Rated M for language/little smut.
1. Leaving Home

I know grammar and spelling is bad I did this using a phone I do not own a computer that being said if anyone would like to beta with me and help me with grammar and spelling that would be great.

I do not own anything.

B POV

"Angel you dont have to go." My dad said to me looking worried as he held my mom who was sobbing to his side.

"Its for the best we all know that." I said.

"They know that. We're just going to miss you sis."

My oldest brother Wyatt said as he rapped me in a hug.

"Yes we will." My second brother Chris said as Wyatt let go he enveloped me in a hug huge.

"I will miss you all too." I was now crying as well. I didn't want to go either.

"We should hurry or you'll miss your flight." Aunt Phoebe said.

"I wish I could just Orb." I spoke my thought aloud.

"You know if you use your powers." Dad looked to me with a stern stare.

"I know." I sighed

I nodded I now why Im doing this I know why I have too. The stupid jerk.

My ex friend well thought he was my friend the demon bastard.

Just thinking about him makes my mind guuugh.

"W will b Landing in Seattle Airport in 5min. Please buckle your set belts I hope you al had a nice flight and " I tuned out the pilot and stared out the window. My new home for awhile. Washington.

"Bella!" I looked up to where my name was called as I grabbed my bag from the conveyor belt.

"Sam waved and headed over to me a sheepish smile on his face. Sam was Aunt Pages' dad. Though here he goes by Charlie Swan Chief of Police.

Hes still hiding from the elders living normally.

He changed his appearance though. I cant really see since to me he looks like same but to anyone besides family he would look different. I believe Ive scene a picture of what he was going for though. they said without me changing my appearance I could pass for his daughter had dark brown hair and yes like mine and pale skin though he has a mustache I smiled as Page told me that she had winced.

I waved to Sam.

I was playing the chiefs daughter Isabella Marie Swan from phoenix, moved here after her mom remarried.

I still think Swan was funny for his last name. Its also sweet in a way. It was my grandma Pam's favorite animal.

"hey" Sam was nice enough only met him a few times. Its great that hes letting me stay with him. Though I think mostly did it to gt points with Page. Aunt Page and Sam are still not that close They are working on it, well he is. Sam wants to be in her life and get to know her but Page doesnt want to replace her her adopted dad and the abandoning thing was still hurt her.

I think though this would help though Aunt Page huffed and rolled her eyes when everyone mentioned him I can tell she wants to get to know him too.

"How are you?" He asked nervously.

"Im fine." I said "Thanks again for letting me stay."

I still wish I could o orbed here or even drove, I could of explained that my car would stick out though and Id have to pay for all new plates and stuff. my car was recognizable he might know how to fined me with it.

My mom has us try to do everything the more normal way its why I'm still in normal school instead of Magic school full time like I would like.I love being a witch I mean Im Pherbella Melinda Halliwell, I cringed my name is horrible Im the oldest girl and all girls had P names thats who it went but i thing my mom was high on morphine or something when he named me. Im not scared of anything and Im a powerful caster and half witch/whitighter. This is all because off him I cant do a simple spell nothing even a potion takes a bit of magic cant do anything. I looked out the window.

"Well, you start school tomorrow. I got everything you'll need um well I did your room up for you the sales lady helped a bit you like Purple right?"

"Purples cool." I said Smiling at him encouragingly hes trying.

I grabbed my bags from the back of the cruiser and head into the house on the outside it was pretty small little house, two story a big tree outside I know its not much.

He kept looking to me he looked a bit hesitate.

"So um." He looked to the red rusted truck in his drive then to me "I figured since you couldnt bring your car and I know be awkward with me driving you and picking you up. I bought you the truck." He said then looked to me

I looked at him wide eyes.

"Really?" I said looking to the truck.

Its mine

"Yes."

"Thank you." I dropped my bag and hugged him.

"Its perfect." I said

"Uh your welcome." I let him go.

He nodded and smiled

I smiled back. No ride in a cop car tomorrow no being stuck in the house.

The truck maybe old and rusty but it had character and it would be perfect for a small town.

He lead me inside their was the living room to the right and the stair way in the middle of the house and a kitchen that was a faded yellow color.

"Your room is up the stairs to the left let me show you."" I fallowed him up. he opened my room door.

"Yeah um will that door their is the bathroom its well one bathroom I emptied the right side of the cabinet for you." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's fine Sam really and I wont leave my stuff all around and use up the hot water thats my cousin Pay." I winked

He laughed and nodded"Right well Ill leave you to you want pizza?"

"Yes pizza sounds good."

"I put unions and green peppers so want me to order you your own?"

"No yours sounds great I get all that and add mushrooms and tomatoes I like veggie pizza just no olives or pineapple. So I'll eat it."

"Great well mushrooms sound good I can do that." He nodded and headed out.

I smiled we are going to get along well.

I looked to my room it was painted a light purple and my sheets and cover where dark plum,Their was a book shelf along the whole wall one side a closet to the left and a desk on the wall their with my laptop I smiled all ready hooked up so he does have Internet. Its going to be fine I took a deep breath. I start putting my stuff away when I had finished I heard a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here Bells uh Bella" Sam called and looked to me unsure.

"You can call me Bells" I said as I landed the last step.

"Right." I nodded

"Its okay itll be weird for a bit." I laughed as he headed into the kitchen put the box on the little dinning table.I looked to the pizza and my mouth watered yummy.

I looked around and saw him open a cabinet and it was empty besides a can or two and he opened the fridge where their was just soda milk and beer with some condiments in it. I saw his trash held take out boxes I held in a giggle a man that cant cook living on his own. Him eating like that will make a short life, well he cant die but still cant be good for him.

He handed me a paper plate I smiled and we dug in. we eat in silence.

I finally spoke "So if you dont mind, Ill do all the cooking I mean I did it at home and I like it but if you don't

"You Can" He said cutting me off"If it will make you comfortable here I mean um I havnt had time because of work to go to the store so Ill go and get things or"

"I can find a store, Im sure and I ll get everything we will need."

"Okay yeah."

"Alright well Im going to bed have school tomorrow." I smiled at him

"Good night."

"Night" I said as I headed up the stairs.

Thank you or reading please review.

I'm going to try and update every Monday or every Monday and Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

Still no beta sorry. Im trying harder to double check but its hard on a Cell Phone. I will need to buy a computer and lucky for me I start my new job Monday.

Thank you for reading. I spent months unemployed just typing most of the stories I had written down on paper so yes I will be updating some older ones and posting new ones. though Im trying hard to edit as I go Im really sorry to those that get really upset with grammar and stuff more then welcome to message me and Ill message you a copy you can edit and read yourself or Ill message when I have a beta for you.

Im a big girl and big thumbs on a small Galaxy S3 is hard not to click something else by mistake or even auto correct to mess up.

I own nothing. This will be from book and movie of twilight and for Charmed will be Tv show and Comics for the kids but I of course changing the powers they have and some other things.

* * *

I woke to my alarm clock I was about to orb to the shower like always when I remembered as I opened my eyes and saw plum comforter. I frowned and sighed I groaned press the the stop button on the clock I rolled out of bed. Fist day at a new school great.

I got in the shower.

I had grabbed jeans and a blue t-shirt with grey sweater I put on my black chucks and brushed through my hair quick. I headed down the stairs my bag was on the kitchen table with a note.

"I hope you gt up in time heres you stuff and this is the directions to Forks High good luck."

Okay well looked to the clock Id be early okay lets see if he had anything to eat. I looked around and found some cereal I pored a bowl and enjoyed some Cheerios I looked around the kitchen seeing what he had or more like what he didn't. I put the bowl in the sink . I grabbed my bag and headed for my truck.

I found the school and parked my car. I looked around I saw that most the vehicles were older and a bit beat up I sighed in relief that I wouldn't stick out my car would of differently stuck out spotted a silver Volvo. I ignored the stairs of those around as I exited the truck and headed to the building that had Office written on it.

I had met two people they seemed quite nice. I had English with some boy called Eric,I shared Trig with this girl Jessica.

They invited me to join them for lunch I smiled and nodded. I followed Jessica out of class to the cafeteria.

The group all seemed very friendly all but one girl I believe her names Lara or something. I met Angela, She was quite and I liked her intently.

While Jessica was all rambling about gossips

I smiled politely ad got my phone out she didnt seem bothered by it.

I had 3 txts messages, 2 from Pay and one from Lexi.

" _I miss you Hope you like itt their but not as much as here and better not replace me I could take those other girls down. I wish I new where you were. is it somewhere sunny,are you on the beach? how about another city go some where loud? I know you cant say but tell me all about it when you kill the guy and come home. XOXO LXI_

I txted

" _Its not bad and miss you too never could how else will be a crazy as you.I wish I could say will tell you about it but trust me no where fun."_

 _"Hey cuzin your rooms pretty. U should not go to bio"_

 _"Hello B do not go to Bio! Please tell me u didn't leave ur phone home!"_

I txted her back

 _"Y cant I go to bio? Its my first day I cant skip."_

 _"Vampires"_

Just then the door to the cafeteria opened I looked up to see 2 inhumanly beautiful people walked one wih long Blonde hair she looked gorgoues and a muscular gut with dark short curls they both had gold eyes.

Wait. Gold?

I watched as they sat at a table with 3 others.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica knowing with her gossiping she would tell me.

"Oh those are the Cullen's."

Well if they've been here for 2 years their not here for me but i think i know that name Cullen.

Then I saw him and he was looking at me too wit gold yes.

"Oh thats Edward Cullen hes gorgeous but apparently none of the girls are good enough for him he he doesn't date. so don't waste your time." She had sour grapes I looked to her "Wasn't planning on it." And mumbled the rest under my breath. "He has taste though if he turned you down." I stood up and headed to biology.

I ignored Pays message and went to class. Angela had bio as well and we walked together she was quit and seemed nice.

"Hello Miss Swan nice to met you you will b sitting with Mr. Cullen" He pointed to the empty spot next to Edward Cullen I froze he had black eyes oh no. he was hungry.

I had a flash back to class on mythical creatures.

'Remember that Vampires have perfect hearing,sight,smell,and reflexes. They are fast strong their skin is as hard as diamonds. When they are hungry their eyes look like they are dialed and black as they get hungry the blacker the eyes the longer they have gone without feeding and or how ravines they might be. They have things called Singers thats when a persons blood calls to them a vampire can not ignore its singer even if feed the call will cause them to lose control. I have never scene a vampire fight against the call and win. Now another thing you can tell by the eyes of a vampire is their diet what they eat/drink. most vampires that drink human blood will have the red eyes but if the vampires eyes are gold those vampires hunt animals."

Maybe its just been awhile since he hunted I walk slowly to him try not to move to much and shift my scent. I wish I could us my shield that would help him hes holding his breath hes trying not to hurt me this is all my fault why didn't I listen to Pay. I just held very still and kept looking forward this was a very long class and I didnt hear anything of hat the teacher said the bell finally rang he shot up and left I sighed in relief.

I got up and headed to Gym was stopped by one of the boys from are lunch table I think his name was mike.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi." I said

"Wheres your next class"

"Gym.

"Hey me too Ill walk you their. So you got stuck next to Cullen hes suck a freak right?"

"He didnt say anything to me." I stated and kept walking.

"See if I was lucky enough to sit next to you Id talk to you not like glare at you the whole time."

So he noticed it. I sighed I was kinda thinking he did this to keep people away but I guess not he was hungry.

Gym was uneventful Coach had me sit out.

When the bell rang I headed for the office. I opened the door.

"They must be something opened.." I heard a velvet voice stress

"Im sorry dear it looks like youll have to stay in Biology." He looked to me and his eyes grow dark again.

Oh no hes not just hungry. Im his singer.

"Thank you anyway." He mumbled and stormed out I pressed myself against the all to stay away from him.

"Oh hello dear how was your first day?" Mrs Cope smiled at me.

"It was fine." I smiled

* * *

Please review.

More then welcome to give me ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone.

I own NOTHING.

THE **BOLD** WRITING IS FROM TWILIGHT.

Yes I did some changes but I was not going to put bold and non-bold together it hurt my eyes so I just put it bold along with it in less it was a lot of my own input then I separated it.

* * *

I wasn't looking forward to going back to school. I really hoped he would of gone and feed last night so today would be better.

everything was going okay I learned the names of most of the kids I met yesterday. Jessica of course gossip queen,Lauren was a mager, well she was just all about herself and liked no one else,Angela was sweet and I think I we could be really good friends, Eric,Mike and Tyler were another story they were nice but obviously wanted more then friendship and I wasnt interested at all.

Lunch rolled around and I sat down next to Angela and Jessica. I took a quick glance at the Cullen table in the back.

No reddish hair.

I frowned.

I went on eating my lunch while Jessica was talking on and on I made head movements like I was listening.

Was it me? Maybe I was wrong maybe he couldn't resist. had I really caused him to leave.

I wanted to cry. its my fault.

I went to class hoping he was their but he wasnt.

The days went by and still no Edward.

My first week and weekend went by with nothing going on. I read up on some spells upset I couldn't practice them but it was better then having no conection to magic at all,Also read Wuthering Heights again for fun.

I had bought a new cell phone and it got here on Friday.

'HE' had my old number it wasnt safe I txted Pay and Lexi we made it code and I was posing as my Brother Chris to them.

That way if he thought to track their phones or even take it he wouldnt find me.

Though I don't believe he would be that smart he was completely inept when it came to technology but doesn't mean he didn't know someone that could help.

I headed to school Monday hopping for a good day.

 **We had a pop quiz in English was On Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy.**

 **All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**

 **When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**

 **"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**

 **I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**

 **"Oh no." Snow. There went my good day.**

 **He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**

 **"Not doesnt snow where Im from."**

 **"Oh rights so have you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.**

 **"Sure I have." I paused. "On TV."**

 **Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us - in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.**

 **"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."**

 **He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.**

 **Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain - until it melted in your socks.**

 **I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**

 **Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood.**

 **There were five people at the table.**

 **Jessica pulled on my arm.**

 **"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"**

 **I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.**

 **"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.**

 **"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.**

 **"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.**

 **"No" I said, my eyes still on the floor.**

 **I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach Felt like it was full of butterflies I kept glancing at their table and I felt this pull telling me could go to them.**

 **Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing.**

 **I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little. They were laughing. Edward,** w **ith untidy, bronze-colored hair** **Jasper,how was muscular, and had honey blond hair. and Emmett who was like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice short girl, pixie like with her black choppy hair and Rosalie with her extreme beauty and golden hair, gently waving to the middle of her back were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else - only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.**

 **"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.**

 **"So?" I couldn't help asking.**

 **"So so Edward Cullen is staring at you."**

 **"Stop looking at him," I hissed.**

 **She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.**

 **I sighed.**

 **I got up and headed to Bio early. I got to class and sat at m-are table.**

 **I took out my note book and started doodling.**

 **"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.**

 **I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips.**

 **But his eyes were careful.**

 **"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**

 **My mind was spinning with would he talk to me. Wasnt everyone saying he didnt talk to anyone. Maybe he was making up for last week and also we would be partners till I left. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.**

 **"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.**

 **He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.**

 **"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**

 **I grimaced. I knew it was something like that stupid small town and Sam for telling even one person I was coming.**

 **"No," I persisted. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**

 **He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"**

 **"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Sa-Ch - I mean my dad - must call me Isabella behind my back - that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron**

 **"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.**

 **Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**

 **"Get started," he commanded.**

 **"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.**

 **Stupid Vampire beauty.**

 **"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.**

 **"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**

 **I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.**

 **My assessment was confident. "Prophase."**

 **"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked.**

 **I jerked my hand away quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.**

 **"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.**

 **"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.**

 **"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.**

 **I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"**

 **He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.**

 **I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.**

 **"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.**

 **He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.**

 **I took the most fleeting look I could manage.**

 **"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.**

 **We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**

 **I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.**

 **Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

 **"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.**

 **"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**

 **Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.**

 **I resisted the urge to glare at him.**

 **"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

 **"Yes,not with onion root."**

 **"Whitefish blastula?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.**

 **"What is that your drawing?" Edward asked.**

 **I looked down at my paper and my eyes widened I was drawing the power of three symbol.**

 **Paranoia swept over me. Did he know and was asking me just to see what I would say or?**

 **"Nothing really just doodling." I shrugged it off. Hoping that he wouldnt ask anything more on it.**

 **"Its a shame about the snow isnt it?"**

 **"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.**

 **"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.**

 **"No."**

 **"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.**

 **"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.**

 **He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.**

 **"Why did you come here, then?"**

 **No one had asked me that - not straight out like he did, demanding.**

 **"It's... complicated."**

 **"I think I can keep up," he pressed.**

 **I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.**

 **My chin raised a fraction. "I sent myself."**

 **His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.**

 **I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.**

 **"My mom and I were having some hard times is all you now stuff happens and shes very worried about me. So I decided I would spend some time with My dad."**

 **My voice was glum by the time I finished.**

 **"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.**

 **"And?" I challenged.**

 **"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.**

 **I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**

 **"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.**

 **"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.**

 **His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."**

 **I grimaced at him, and looked away.**

 **"Am I wrong?" I tried to ignore him. "I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.**

 **"Why does it matter to YOU?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.**

 **"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get. I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.**

 **"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused. I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again.**

 **"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.**

 **"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.**

 **"You must be a good reader then," I replied.**

 **"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth. Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.**

 **This proves I must be his singer.**

 **I sighed.**

 **He was hurting and it was my fault.**

 **When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement. Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.**

* * *

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

* * *

I woke to bright light I jumped out of bed too look out side and groaned.

Why did it have to snow?

I looked at the frozen ice sickles on the house and tree out side and the snow on the ground.

I think I should just stay in bed today.

I sighed and slowly to ready for school.

As I drove into the parking lot I spotted the Silver Volvo and Parked on the other side of the lot.

I took out my phone to check the time the school was still kinda empty but I know I was running late.

I had 7 messages.

All from Pay I rolled my eyes.

She was going on and on about some fashion show coming to Los Angles and how she was working on getting an invite.

I didn't read them.

 **I got out of my truck,and I saw why I'd had so little trouble driving on the ice. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Sam had gotten up to put snow chains on my truck. Sam's unspoken concern caught me by surprise..**

 **It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously. The adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once. Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror.**

 **His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them.**

 **No Please no I had no chose orb okay you can do this Bella orb then freeze everyone as the demons come... something hard collided with me then.**

 **My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with meagain. A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a ragdoll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.**

I ooked to see Edward Cullen above me. he just. Why did he help me?

"Why.. why di-d you help me?" I looked on he could of been scene. I looked around.

People were yelling.

I cant believe he would save me.. he saved me I don't have to orb or get detected i can stay and he edward saved me. I through my arms agournd him hugging him to froze then relaxed "Thank you tears in my eyes i held a sob"Than you" I let im o looin into his eyes their was an emotion their i could pin point and happiness I had tears down my face

"Bela?" He looked worried.

He wiped some of my tears I blushed looked to his lips

"Im fine I just I .." I couldn't believe how close I was to either dying or being taken.

I took a gulp of air.

"Hey your okay." He whispered."Be careful I think you hit your head."

"Ow." I said as I felt the pain.

"I thought so." He chuckled

"Why would you risk getting scene?" I shook my head and looked around.

"What are you talking about?"

"What if someone saw you by your car?"

"I was standing right next to you Bella."

"Oh right right you were of course, we were talking about Bio home work." I nodded

I was highly upset I got put on a stretcher in front of the whole school I cant believe this.

Edward wasn't on a stretcher and he told them I hit my head. I glared at him.

I looked to his family and they looked upset well besides Alice she just smiled at me.

I smiled back and waved.

I think we would get along.

I was wheeled into a room they put a neck brace on me the minute I was alone I through it under the bed.

I hate hospitals I hope can leave soon.

I refused a blood test and head scan till my Father got here.

I hoped Sam could get me out of here.

"Bella!" I looked up to the door of my room at...

"Daddy I jumped from the bed and ran to him." I couldn't believe it. My dad was here. I smiled so big as I through my arms around him. Id missed him so much.

"Miss swan I believe you should be in bed I need to do a test." I looked over shocked.

 **A doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From This had to be Edward's father.**

 **"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"**

 **"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.**

I slowly released my father and walked over to the bed.

I sat down on the cot and faced my dad. He looked to Dr Cullen wide eyed at then to me.

He looked ready to take me and run.

"Your Dr Cullen right?" I asked knowing that he was but needed my father to know I was okay.

That got my father to put on a blank face then look between us again

"Yes."

Te vamp doctor did some tests touched my head I winced.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain."

"Angle are you okay?" My father asked.

"Im fine Daddy just a bump." I smiled

"Chief Swan. If you come with me and file out some paperwork shes all ready to go home."

"Couldn't I go back to school?"

"Well most the school in outside." He said slowly

I grounded as I stood up.

"You feel dizzy?"

"No its. Okay so Im free to go?"

"Yes. Chief if you will follow me." My dad looked to me. I smiled and nodded.

He went off with Dr Cullen.

I headed toward the door to wait.

Edward was sanding against the wall.

"Hello" I said

 **He glared.**

 **"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold. His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended.**

"You were by your car anyone could of scene you why did you save me?"

 **"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting. My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him.**

 **"There's nothing wrong with my head."**

 **He glared back.**

 **"What do you want from me, Bella?"**

 **"I want to know the truth," I said.**

 **"What do you think happened?" he snapped. It came out in a rush.**

 **"Don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush me — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.**

 **He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive. "You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity.**

I sighed.

He wasn't going to trust me.

I looked up as I saw something from the corner of my eyes.

It was his Sister Rosalie the beautiful Blonde glared at him and I.

 **"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.**

 **"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger. Surprise flitted across his face.**

 **"Then why does it matter?"**

 **"It matters to me," I insisted.I wanted to tell him I knew I wanted to tell him what I was I just wanted.**

 **"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"**

 **"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.**

 **"You're not going to let it go, are you?"**

 **I looked to his face perfectly sculpted. the pulling in my chest tightened I wanted to be close to him.**

 **"No."**

 **"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment." We scowled at each other in silence.**

 **"If I did let it go. It would be all okay right?"**

 **It hit me then that they might leave he did expose himself to me. If they wanted to keep what they were a secret it was either get rid of me or leave.**

"Bela we cant be friends." I looked to him in shock his face was blank but his eyes looked sad he didn't want to do this. he has a secret to keep Im sure now he feels it too

"Well thanks still. I get it." I looked to my feet

"I mean Im a bad friend for you and be no good for you." He looked even sadder and started to step closer to me. Then stopped and looked to his sister.

"Edward lets go." Rosalie Hale hissed

"Thanks again, bye Edward." I said looking to him sadly.

Edward and Rosalie walked off.

"Angel?"

I looked to my dad he was looking to me and the forms of the vampires "You okay angel?"

"I'm fine." I smiled sadly He saw through it.

"Lets go." He and I headed for the cruiser.

He took off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pay called in a panic you didn't answer her txts and she saw...I orbed here"

"I didnt think they would be warnings." I took my phone out of my pocket.

Sure enough the txtes were all telling me in code to miss school.

' _Hey Chris you plan to stay in bed all that sounds like a good idea.'_

 _'I see you decided to get up, you should stay in bed today take it easy.'_

 _'Please dont look at the tires I will explain later"_

 _'Chris call me'_

 _'Hello"_

 _'Your dad is getting you some medicine.'_

 _'It will all be okay, Love you.'_

The last txt stuck out I was hoping it meant that Edward and the Cullen's wouldn't leave that we could be friends.

"Are you really okay?What happened with the Vampires?"

"Yes he just doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"Dont need that kind of friend and.."

"Dad he doesn't know, he thinks Im human and he used his speed and strength to save m he risked exposed to save me."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes if I didnt used my powers I wouldn't of lived but I would of been found van was coming right for me and even when he stopped it it still wiped around going for my I got was a little bump thanks to him."

He used his hand and put it to my head and me.

"Thanks daddy."

"I was worried"

"Im sorry."

"Maybe we should send you to Magic school Page has been saying its safer and I'm thinking it is. Ill be teaching their this year and '

"Daddy Im fine the Cullens 'The Carlisle Cullne' and family are not going to hurt me or anyone here you know that."

He sighed

he pulled into Sams drive way. we got out and head inside.

"I should go tell your mom and everyone your okay"

"Okay bey daddy."He hugged and kissed me and hen h was gone with blue lights.

I took out my phone I looked to Sam he looked uneasy. I smiled

"Im fine"

He smiled and sighed.

"I heard what Cullen?"

I nodded

"Im sorry I didnt mention the Vampires."

"Its okay I saw them the fist day."

He nodded

"Do you want to miss school tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Well I know your fine but its Friday you could stat your weekend relax its not like you need to go to school,and you have an excuse I figured you want to skip." He looked to me.

"Im fine Sam Ill go and say I have one of those parents that say if Im not dying I have to go to school that looks good you know? My mom would make me go and it will cause more questions if I stay." I sighed "Small town living."

He laughed

Ill start on dinner early. Like my mother Cooking helped me think and relax.

I decided on steak,potatoes,and corn and some apple pie.

couple hours later dinner was finished and two apple pies one was cooling on the counter,for us to have after dinner.

"Dinners ready." I called out to Sam that was watching a game.

He walked in and saw the table set.

"Wow Bells its enough for 8 people"

"I figured you could have steak sandwich for work tomorrow."

He looked at me and smiled

"Thanks"

"No Problem."

We sat and eat silently. He was shocked I could tell. Dont think anyone has thought of him before in a long time. that upset me a bit.

"Take the pie in for the guys at the station I made two their other is in the fridge."

"Thanks Bells they will love it." I nodded.

I finished dinner and was getting up to clean.

"Bells I can do the cleaning you cooked."

"Okay." I yawned.

"You had a long day go on off to bed."

I laughed.

"Yes sir I wont ague with that. Night Sam."

"Night Bella."

I headed up to bed.

I went to sleep that night and dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

I will be rearranging some chapters to go with some of my Idea.

 **I own nothing**

* * *

 **The month that followed the accident was uneasy, and tense, at first. To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the next two weeks. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it — especially since nothing had actually happened to me — but he remained insistent. He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made me worry that I'd gained some really unwelcomed fans.**

 **The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore. When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up — skin stretched even whiter over the bones — did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared**

 **He must wish he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van — there was no other conclusion I could come to. I had caused him to risk everything. They were trying to see if I would talk. He was mad at me. I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen him, outside the ER, we'd both been so furious. I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping a secret myself. But he had in fact saved my life And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude. He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.**

 **"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.**

 **He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way. And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself— from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day as he grew hungry.**

 **In class I gave no more notice that he existed then he showed toward me. I was miserable. And the dreams continued.**

 **Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon — she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks. "Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least. "No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her.**

 **Going to some small town school dance wasnt even slightly appealing. Not without Pay or Lexi to chat with do silly dances with.**

 **I frowned thinking of the last Homecoming dance.**

 **"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company.**

 **The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell. My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet. Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination**

 **"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."**

 **"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."**

 **"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."**

 **"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no yet I wanted to yell at him for being so face was bright red as he looked down again.**

 **"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."**

 **I paused for a moment as a wave of discuss and irritation went through me.**

 **I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.**

 **"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.**

 **"Did you already ask someone?"**

 **Mike's eyes flickered in his direction.**

 **"No" I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."**

 **"Why not?" Mike demanded.**

 **I quickly made new plans. "I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained. I needed to get out of town anyway — it was suddenly the perfect time to go. A nice break away into a place with more people and things to do how I missed home.**

 **"Can't you go some other weekend?"**

 **"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude."**

 **"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat.**

 **I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the irritation away.**

 **Mr. Banner began talking.**

 **I sighed and opened my eyes. And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes. I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. My hands started to shake.**

 **"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard. "The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner. I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me — just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy. I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him. When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.**

 **"Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks. I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face.**

 **My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.**

 **"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.**

 **His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.**

 **I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited. "Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.**

 **"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.**

 **"Oh really?" I said.**

 **"It's better if we're not friends," he explained.**

 **My eyes narrowed. I'd heard that before."It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."**

 **"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"**

 **"For not just letting that stupid van squish me." He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief. When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"**

 **"I know you do," I snapped.**

 **"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad. I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books. I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.**

 **I took my books and headed for Gym.**

 **The last Bell rang a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts. I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Was about to attack Then I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again.**

 **"Hey, Eric," I called.**

 **"Hi, Bella."**

 **"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise. "Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word. "I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.**

 **"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced. I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."**

 **"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."**

 **I bit my lip.**

 **He slouched off, back toward the school.**

 **I heard a low chuckle. Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there — to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.**

 **While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.**

 **"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed — obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.**

 **"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned. This could not be happening.**

 **"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.**

 **"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day. "Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.**

 **"Then why —" He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."**

 **Okay, it was completely his fault. "Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."**

 **"That's cool. We still have prom." And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rear view mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter,He did it on purpose he heard every word Tyler had said. My foot inched toward the gas pedal… one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine.**

 **He was gone before I could get a scratch on it though.**

 **I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way. When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Charlie or my mom. It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested — with casual innocence — that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored me at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available. Jess thought that was a great idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my Seattle excuse.**

 **After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner — dicing the chicken especially. But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken today. My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him; he must not want to lead me on… so we couldn't even be friends… because he wasn't interested in me at all. Of course he wasn't interested in me, I thought angrily, my eyes stinging — a delayed reaction to the onions. I wasn't interesting. And he was. Interesting… and brilliant… and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful… and I was just some stupid human to him.**

 **Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I would leave him alone. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory, then soon my family would get him we would stop him and I can go back home.**

 **Sam got home we was hesitant with dinner but when he took a bit he seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.**

 **Sam?" I asked when he was almost done. "Yeah, Bella?"**

 **"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday… if that's okay?" I didn't want to ask permission — it set a bad precedent — but I felt rude, so I tacked it on at the end.**

 **"Why?" He sounded surprised.**

 **"Well, I wanted to get few books — the library here is pretty limited — and maybe look at some clothes." I tasted on a list.**

 **He nodded.**

 **I went to bed after washing the dishes.**

"Oh no! Im falling in love with Edward Cullen!" I Gasped as I shot up out of bed out of breath I floped back on th bed I looked around I heard a russle of the tree. I sighed.

"Great In love with a guy that wants nothing to do with me." I sighed No nope I wont do this I cant. I looked to the morrow having an inside conversation with myself. Get over it Bella and buck up you cant fall in love with a Vampire you know what will happen what aways 'THEY' will never allow it. I nodded to my reflection and laid back down.

I didnt care. It hurt more to even think about not being with him.

"He does want me." I said allowed.

A few tears fell from my eyes.

I closed my eyes I heard the tree sway and creak with the wind in Forks.

* * *

I know most of this is from the nook but it fits for what Im worry I will be getting to Bellas story in more detail soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone.

I own NOTHING.

You know as well as I do what is from the Twilight saga and even Midnight Sun.

Yes I did some changes but I was not going to put bold and non-bold together it hurt my eyes so I just put it bold along with it in less it was a lot of my own input then I separated it.

* * *

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

"What are you doing?" I asked in amazed irritation.

He held my key out. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.

"Appearing out of thin air like that someone will see." I said

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual — velvet, muted.

I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

I glared. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" Anger flashed in his tawny eyes

"His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone. "Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold. My palms tingled — I wanted so badly to hit something. I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace. "I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely. Could vampires be bipolar?

"You're doing it again."

I sighed.

"Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday — you know, the day of the spring dance —"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?" I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash. "I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

That was unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at. "Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With who?" I asked, mystified.

"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.

I was still stunned. "Why?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

I frowned my Truck?

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.

The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, and I hated it.

"I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." Heavy sarcasm.

I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face. Which certainly didn't help my clarity of thought.

"It would be more… prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. I mentally flintched at the name. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense. I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded. He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious. "You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class." He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.

The rest if the morning passed slowly.

I followed Jessica to lunch she was taking excitedly about the Dance and going to Port Angeles to go dress shopping.

I wasnt listening to much I did ask if I couls go dress shopping with them though I wont be getting a dress juat hangout and check Port Angeles out.

I grave a water and Pizza. I looked to the cup table and frowned.

He wasnt their. Did he leave?

"Wonder why Cullens by himself today?" Eric said my head snapped into the direction everyones turned to.

Edward was at a table by himself he smiled at me and curled his finger.

"Does he mean you?" Lauren sneered.

I looked to her and frowned.

"Well is he looking to you?" I said I stood up and grave my tray.

"He must just need to tell you about class stuff."

"Or he wants t to discuss about next Saturday."

"I thought you weren't going to the dance?" Jessica climbed.

"No Im going to Seattle like I said Edwards coming with." I winked to Lauren as I spun on my heel and headed for Edward.

"Sorry but she realy just urks me I hate the queen B type that think their better then anyone else. Their at every school I know but at my old school was so easy to get back at them."

"Get back at them?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"My Best friend Lexi is a prankster shes good at having fun and getting back at girls like that I helps sometimes if they really deserved it." I shrugged

"My brother Emmett would like your friend bes a bit of a prankster."

I looked to his family. The beautiful blonde girl was glaring The bit guy was grinning. The pixy girl waved and the honey blond boy held no expression.

"So your scared Ill tell. Someone?" I said as I looked back to him.

I knew his family was watching and listening.

"I dont think you would tell."

"Good cause I wont. Id enabled a loon for one and two be very hypocritical of me.

"How so."

"We all have are secrets. Forks holds a few legends and stories from the past that are more true then most Myths out their.

He seemed to tense a bit.

I smiled.

"Im never really disappointed. I like a challenge."

"I made it a challenge." He stated as he looked to his family and back at me.

"And..."

"What?"

"So what is your theory."

I laughed

"Havnt thought much on it to be honest. I have had a lot going on."

"Like what?"

I sighed and shrugged.

"Its personal."

"Are you okay I mean." I looked to his eyes

"No I mean yes its just." I shook my head "its diffrent. I left home to run away from somthing and now I realize that. It wont fix its self. My mom and dad are letting me stay for a couple more weeks just to see."

I got up started heading to bio.

He was right on my tail.

"Why did you runaway?" He asked once we sat at are table.

I looked to him.

"I cant say. Im sorry for asking for your secret for upsetting you family and I can not events you my secret."

When we entered the classroom, I felt oddly pinned under the gaze of the eyes in the room.

We took our seats at our table. I could practically hear the rumor mill starting as I sat in my seat and Edward sat rather close toward me.

Niether of us saying a word as soon as we had taken our seats. I didn't mind. I wad trying to think.

Mr Banner came out with an ancient TV and VCR on a metal cart.

I relaxed back in my seat, beside me, Edward, too seemed to have eased back in his chair, my eyes fixed on Mr. Banner as he hit the light switch.

As the room was plunged into darkness around me, I felt the oddest tingling sensation in my fingers that ran up them and through the rest of my body. I was always painfully awear of Edwadrd but right now with the lights off and this current going through me it is so much more intense then ever before.

I didn't understand why. I felt this extrem longing to touch him.

Locking my hands tightly against my body, gripping my upper arms with them. Willed myself not to move so much as an inch. My head hadn't moved at all, for I was staring at him through my peripheral vision, but I had to wonder if he could feel the weight of my gaze.

He looked over to be I blushed at being caught. He had to know I was trying not to be obvious but I had failed.

His posture also confused me. It was a very familiar position…and I realized, suddenly, that I was seated the same way.

But there was no way he felt what I did – was there? I reevaluated the longing: was it possible?

When the opening credits scrolled across the screen, providing a little bit of light, are eyes locked. He stared for a minute.

I Smiled shyly.

He returned the gesture,

he looked away from me, seeming to concentrate on the film showing at the front of the room. However, his eyes seemed to be miles away to really be seeing anything.

I tried to turn my eyes away from him, but it was a losing battle. I could not tear my eyes away, no matter how much it tortured me. The current moving through me seemed to intensify as the time ticked by.

When class was finally over, neither of us had moved so much as an inch from our rigid postures. I took that to mean that Edward, did indeed felt something.

"Well, that was interesting," he murmured.

"Umm," Was all I could say really.

"Shall we?" Edward rose from his seat.

I Slowly rose from my seat carefully.

Trying to breath normally and act calm even though the tingling in my body had gone it didnt me I still didnt have a fluttering in my stupid or a longing to reach out and trace the features of his perfectly sculpted face.

Another steady silence lay between us as we walked. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked at my feet as we walked to the GYM.

I stoped as we reached the entrance. I looked to him.

My lips parted for a brief moment trying to think of somthing to say.

My eyes then snapped to his right hand as it slowly reached forward toward me.

I looked to him.

His hand froze and rested back at his side.

I sighed.

"See you after class." He said

I turned and entered the locker room I was taking deep breaths.

Me and a Vampire!

My family would freak.

My family.

I frowned. I missed them I missed home. I cant stay here.

He didnt even really know me. To Edward Cullen Im Isabella Marie Swan human didnt know the real me.

He knew the illusion the fake.

I had to tell him.

Yeah Bella go so Edward I know what you are and its because Im half wich half whitelighter, and Im not really Isabella Swan plus Im only here because a Psycho Demon wants to take me as his wife.

He'll have me committed!

Gym was long as I battled with myself on what to do.

When the bell rang I walked slowly out the door.

"Hi." I smiled

He returned the smile. "Hello. How was Gym?"

"Fine." I said slowly

"Really?" He looked to me as if trying to figure a puzzle out.

I shrugged.

I started walking toward my truck.

I felt him following behind me as I got to my truck I turned to face him.

"So see you tomorrow?" I said

"Well no actually my brother and I are starting the weekend early."

I frowned.

"Oh" I said.

"Bella can you do somthing for me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Well just be careful this weekend."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ill try." I huffed

He chuckled.

"Good bye Bella and sleep well tonight."

"Bye Edward."

I got into my truck and drives off to the house.

* * *

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. I will lay claim to some OC's and to personality changes.

* * *

The next couple days were sunny.

It was nice to wear somthing a little less constricting but it was still cold for my tastes.

The Cullen's were of course not at school. Just sunny enough and not a lot of cloud cover. It bothered me.

I felt... Anxious would be the word.

I wanted to see him need to know it was okay.

I was starting to think maybe its not just the sun maybe they really didnt trust me. Maybe they left. He left. Packed up and...

I shook it out of my head.

Jessica and Angela planned for us to go to Port Angeles today after school and I was currently in the back sit of Jessicas car as she chatters on about Mike the date they went on and Jesus asking Angela about her and Eric.

She was happy to be going to the dance but she wasnt interested in Eric.

Jessica tried to get Angela to tell her who she was intrested in I jumped in and taked about dress shopping angela shot me a grateful smile and this started Jesus on a rant about what color she wanted and what con of cut she likes.

 **Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which were a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.**

 **The dance was billed as semiformal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant.**

We were in the juniors' section now, scanning the racks for dress-up clothes.

" Bella maybe you could get a head start and buy your prom dress here."Jessica stated as she held up a god awful Orange dress.

"Well be honest Im not going to prom. I well I dont like throughs kinds of things"

 **"But Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.**

 **"He said what?" I sounded like I was choking.**

 **"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.**

 **I was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation.**

 **"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes.**

I ground my teeth. "I never said I would go with him. After I turned him down he said theirs always prom and just turned away I didnt say a thing!

Jess snickered.

Jess was torn between two — a black and blue. Both looked good but i said go for the not play up the eyes?

Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. I complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips I'd taken with Pay and my Aunts at home. I guess there was something to be said for limited choices.

I talked Angela into getting some shoes that would go with the dress they were on sale and looked great.

I asked the girls if their was a book store near by.

Angela gave me directions.

We planned to me at an Italian restaurant.

Once I got to the store I realized I would find anything of real interest in it.

I decided to just walk around a bit and explore.

I was saw that it was getting darker the clouds came in to block out light I looked around.

Damn I wasnt sure were to go to get back. I just started going back were I cam and hoped to see stuff that looked familiar I was lost in thought and with it getting dark I really didnt know where I was.

I saw a group of man they looks grimy

As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cutoff jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me.

They were staring at me.

Before I could blink I was pulled into the ally and surrounded.

"Stay away from me," I warned.

"Don't be like that, sugar," the man in front said as he lifted his hand and stroked my cheek.

I stood still perparing okay you can do this you took the classes you trained for this.

I can defend myself though I was nevery very good and ony one apont usually also I have no powers I shook my head no I can handle them.

I kneed him in the groin, I grabed another by his hair and shovd his face to my knee haring a crack

Good broke his nose then sreeching of tires and head lights I hurts and got in from of the car it stopped

"Bella!" I looked shocked to the person getting out of the car.

Edward Cullen.

"Bella get in the car." I looked to him he looked ready to kill I hurried

into th car. he growled it sounded like an animal he was so Vampire like in tho instant.

He got in the car and steped on th gas reversed the car and sped away his grip was tight on the car stiring wheel.

"You seem to always show when I need you its like your my gaurding angle or something." I inwordly laughed at the in side joke.

He still seeemd tense.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Me no are you okay Bella?" He asked

"Yeah I mean a bit shaken glade you came dont think I could of taken all of them." I winced Id have to use my powers or the would of. I ignored it blocking it from memory

"Why didnt you run!?"

"I was going to once I had a way but also not knowing where I was didnt

help. so thank you again for saving me."

"Yes seems to be a habit."

"Well Id be lying if I said that me getting into trouble only started when

I moved here." I sighed. Its just life to me. The life of being the daughter of a charmed one.

"So this is normal for you?"

"Well yeah almost getting killed attacked by monsters and that its happned

before." I sighed and looked of into the nght

"Youve been hurt before? By monster like what kind of monsters?"

I shrugged

"I get hurt alot dont know why mom thought it would be diffrent here Im

starting to think that I might just be fighting faith might just be my time

to cross over you know, might be getting called." I looked to the full

moon. "Thats pretty" I said wistfully

Then it clicked.

"Oh no Angela and Jessica they must be worried I was ment to meet then!" I

looked to Edward and he turned the car around and took off.

I giggled

"Wow your brave I love to drive fast but wouldnt do it here roads are

always to wet. I have a motercycle back home just love the feeling of the

wind its like your flying." I grined

"You have one of those deathtraps?"

"Hey dont knock her till youve tried her." I huffed.

He stopped.

"Better stop your friends for I have to chase after them." I looked up as

Ang and Jrss were heading for her car.

I opened the door and took off the seat belt bolting out.

"Angela!" I yelled

"Bella oh thank god Bella are you okay?" Angela asked she looked me over

worried.

"We waited like forever." Jessica stated

"That would be my fault for keepng her detained Im sorry." I looked to edward

as he smiled to Ang and Jess.

"No thats fine it happens right." Jessica said as she twirled her hair.

"Well um" Angela looked to me

"I was hoping I could join you." Edward asked

"Yeah sure" Jess looked on wide eyed.

"Were sorry we already eat." Angela looked to me sadly.

"Its fine." I smiled to angela

"I could drive Bella home My fault she missed out more then happy to take you to dinner to apologise." I looked to edward

"I am hungry." I said and looked to Ang and winked.

"Thats sweet of you." Angela smiled. "Come on Jess

its late." Ang pulled Jessica along toward the car.

Edward headed for the door.

"You dont have to do this." I said

"Humour me." He smiled

* * *

Thank you, for reading.

Review let me know what ou think.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry after work Yesterday I had a dentist appointment and completely forgot.

I own nothing

* * *

We wallked into the Resteraunt the hostess greeted us well more greeted him.

She was oggling Edward.

She had to be in her late twenties.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Im right here, kinda looks like were together I mean really?

I huffed

Edward got us a privet table he back by handing somthingbto the Hostess.

Then as she sat us she offered herself by

stating what ever you need let me know.

I humphed at that as I sat down. Hope shes not the server.

Edward looked to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just, could she be anymore obvious?" I said motioning to the Hostess.

He looked confused.

"The hostest she was throwing herself at you." I sated

"Oh ." He frowned

The waitress Amber came just then greating him not me just like the hostess

She also looked to be in her Twenties,with big breasts that didnt go with her body and bleached hair.

"What can I start you with ?" She fluttered her eyeashes

"Bella" Edward looked to me

"A coke" I said I glared at her.

"Two cokes." He told her then looked back to me.

"Sure" And she walked away

"Really."

"What?"

"The waitress and hostest I mean really? you are ment to be working not trying to pick up a date." I humphed

"Are are you jealouse?"

I looked to him he looked shocked then this face changed to bein please he smiled a genuin smile

"No" I looked away from him. I knew I was lying. Thats what this was I was jealous.

"Im not intrested in them." "He satated as the waitress came back.

"what would you like?" She futted her lashes again

"Bella"

"Ill take mushroom ravioli and is their something in you eye, you keep

blinking a lot?" I glarded she huffed and looked to Edward

"What can I get you?"

"Im good thank you." He said and looked to me.

She walked off.

He smiled

"Your cute when your angry."

"Thanks I guess." I took a sip of the coke.

"Shes probably back their spiting in my food." I huffed

"She wonted"

"Well youll tell me if she has right? if shes thinking of it?" I looked to him knowingly.

"I..." he looked to me a bit shocked.

"I caught on to that you know you always said little things sepreat its

nothing but together well Im guessing you can read minds right? super speed stretghth and mind reader." I smiled to him

"Yes." He breathed out looked to me with a nerves look."I really underestimated you. I claimed you are unobservant but truly you very observant."

"I well... Edward. I wouldnt tell your secret and I just... cant we be friends? I mean..." I looked to my hands.

"I cant stay away from you." He looked at me with such emotion in his eyes."I dont have the strength too."

"Good."

"Somthing you said before in the car. Monsters"

"Your not the only thing that is ment to be a myth that I have run across I kinda attract them." I hurried and changed the subject I couldn't tell him.

"Here isnt a really good place." I said as I saw the Waitress and Hostess looking to us. It was obvious they were trying to listen.

It also would be a danger to my stay here plus itll out Sam. I know I can trust him. But its not just my secret as always need consult the family.

"So why me?"

"What?

"Come on you live here two years ignore everyone but the famiy so means

your not the only one you all are hiding not getting to close to others so

why me why did you break that rutine to save me?'

"I dont know your your just diffrent I cant read you."

I noddded

"Okay so I through you off I get it." I nodded "I could tell you what Im thining then."

"Youll edit"

I smiled

"Well we all have are secrets."

The waitress brought my food

"Are you sure their is nothing I coud get you?" She poped her chest out

more and and looked to him with wie eye

"Yes you could move and stop flashing thoughs fake jugs."

The waitress looked to me with aglard

"They are reall and bigger then yours. You going to let your sister talk to

me like that?"

"Im not his sister." I hissed. I stood up throwing my napkin on the table.

I wanted to blow her up so bad.

"Please honey no way your this mans Girlfriend look at you."

I clinch my fist.

"Listen here bimbo you really dont want me angry." I said through clenched teeth.

"I demand to speak to your manager." Edward hissed.

My head wiped to his face he was glaring at by waitress it looks really scary.

She stuck out her bottom lips

"Baby come on."

I grabed her by her hair

"Listen, Im sick of everyone in this town calling me ugly I have faws so does everyone I dont need to be remined." I looked to the right where a blurr caught my eyes it was Edward he looked worried.

"Owww!" the women shrieked.

I let go and stormed away.I was going to hurt her. I was about to start swinging on an innocent.

I sighed. This town has really made me more violent.

Its all this pent up magic I want to let it out so bad.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I stoped and sighed

"Im sorry I told you I had an anger problem." I looked to him he had a foam take out box in a bag and in his ather hand togo cup.

"She was very rude, this was on them." He held up the stuff.

"I am hungry." I blushed as my stomach growled

"Im sorry I embarreed you." I said as he opened the car door for me.

"You didnt."

I shivered, caused me to rememeber I left my jaket in Jess's car.

"You cold? dont you have a jacket?"

"Yes, I left it in Jessica's car." I sighed

"Here he walkd to his car setting down the box on his truck and manovered his way out of his jacket swiching hands to keep the drink from spiking.

"Thanks." I smiled as I took his jacket. It smelled so good, it was cold but my body heat will kick in.

"That shade of blue looks beautiful on you." He said I looked up at him.

"We can eat in the car." He jestered but saw a frown on his face.

I giggled.

"Thanks for everything Edward really. you can take me home and I can eat their." I said

"Right." He sighed

Maybe he didnt want too leave either.

"S-Charlies working late tonight covering for somone so maybe you could stay a bit I dont really want to be alone." I looked up at him through my eyelashes like I do to get what I want from daddy.

"I woudn't want you to be home alone." He nodded "Might get into trouble."

I pouted

"I'm not that bad."

He raised and eyebrow at me and smiled.

He gestured to the passenger seat as he held the door open again.

"Im glade shivery isnt dead." I whispered as I got in the car.

He's smile widened and he closed my door and was next to me and less then a minute.

"Sure you wont get caught doing that?" I looked behind us worried.

"Im fine built in radar." He tapped his forhead.

"Oh right." I giggled

"Okay so I have some quiestions if I may?" I said shyly

"Like?"

"Well you never eat so with the reserch ive done you know and some thinking, you dont eat food like what I eat but um do you drink Animals? Is my question." I waited see if he would answer this if he would be honest before I continued.

"Yes."

"Okay, how old are you?" I asked

"17" He said right after

"How long have you been 17?" I asked I saw his eyes side glance at me and he looked uneasy and fearful.

"Awhile." He looked back to the road and his hand tighted on the wheel again.

"Okay, well Im 17 as you know though most say I act older I have cousins Payton and PJ they are older then I and we are close."

"What?"

"I firgured with how you acted you wanted to stop my conversation." I looked to him tilting my head to the side.

"No dont ignore it Bella."

"I dont care what you are its who you are. You saved my life yes might be beause I'm some mystery to you and your power but still I owe you for that I'll stop looking into you." I took a deep breath my voice was starting to break it hurt what I was about to say wasnt coming out I felt a tug in my chest "Ill even stay away if thats what you want,but I dont want that." my voice broke at the end as I looked at my hands in my lap.

"You should stay away from me."He said in a meletone voice. "But I dont want you too."

I nodded.

I reached for his hand.

"Cause of this" I said as the current went through me as it always did when we touched.

"Yes." He said as he looked at my hand.

I moved it back to my lap intstinly missing the connecting and cold.

"Edward? Do you believe in fate?"

"Fate?"

"Yes You know I didnt have to come here. I was given some more choses and behonest one of the others was where I was turning to but somthing about coming here with s-charlie seemed to scream loud to me It was strange I'm not cose to him and for some reason it was like this was the one I had to pick my Cousin though she would miss me she has this uncanny way of just knowing that things will happen and she pushed me here she said though she couldnt tell me why, but shes never wrong. I think this was fate."

"I cant believe that Fate would." He shook his head.

I frowned.

We pulled up to the drive.

"I miss my cousins." I looked out the window.

He got out of the car and open my door.

He carried in my dinner and drink. I unlocked the door and shower him in to the kitchen.

I grabed a fork as I turned to him he was in the entrance looking at the wall.

I froze.

It was a picture of my whole family at Christmas last year. Aunt Pure,grandma and grams were in the picture as well.

This is you family. Whos this he looks just like you?" I walked over slowly.

He pointed at Chris.

I shouldnt lie to him I need to be honest I just couldnt like to him.

"Hes my brother Chris." I said.

"I didnt know you had a brother."

"I have two older brothers."

I pointed out Wyatt.

"This is Wyatt."

I one by one pointed out everyone saving mom and dad for last.

"Then tho is my mom and d-her husband." I said.

Not really a lie.

"You have a big family."

"So do you. Im glad we all dont live together you know. Chris and his fiancee live on their own. So just Wyatt mom and Leo." It was weird saying his name.

"Why would you leave?"

I sighed

"Its more then what your telling me. Isnt it?"

I smiled "We all have are secrets. Come on Im hungry." took the food from him and sat at the table. I took a fork full and poped it in my mouth. I hummed still warm and so good.

"You think they would let me back in or at leavest to take out this is so good." I said as I got another fork full.

"You didnt do anything wrong Im sure they would. He said as he walked over to me

"So this gift of yours how does it work?"

"Oh well I can hear about 2 miles out its like a busy I try and put it in the back of mmy mind really till I need it."

"You cant turn it off?"

"No." He ooked to me

"That woud be horrible Im of been hard when you first realized it."

"Yes it took a ong time to try and focus on what people spoke not what they were thinking."

"It would be hard to kknow that someone who was being nice to you turned out to be crewl in their thoughts or even to know what they thought about you all the time." I stated laughing "That means you know all the fantasys of the girs at school that think about you or anyone. Im so glade I dont hav your gift no way Id be giving that one back." I said

"Yeah it helps though lets us know when people are getting suspios about us."

"Right, comes in handy then,does that mean because of me youll leave." I looked up at him.

"No."

"I wont tell anyone." I said

"I know."

"Good Id leave first you were here before me I wont run you out of your home."

"Bella you dont have to leave." He moved closer then.

I finished eating as he watched it was quite.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean we are friends now?"

"Friends?"

"Yes or no?

"Im a bad friend to have. Yes I suppose we could be." He grinned

I smiled.I finished and the clock chimbed ten times.

"I shouldn't get going so you can sleep." He slowly stood up.

I nodded and stood up too.

I walked him to the door.

I took off his jacket.

"Here"

"You wont have a jacket for tomorrow."

"Wont be to long Jessica will have her car with her tomorrow." I handed him the jacket and while I had the nerve leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered.

"Sleep well Bella."

"Have a good night Edward."

I watched as he got into his Volvo and drove off.

* * *

SORRY FOR BEING LATE!


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing at all.

* * *

I woke the next morning got ready for school.

I turned after locking thw front door and froze.

In front of the house was a silver Volvo and leaning against it was Edward.

"Hi" I smiled

"Well you didnt have a jacket and you gave back mine." He looked sheepish as he held up the jacket.

"You didnt have to do that." I said as I stepped closer. I took off my back pack he took it from me and held out the jacket. I let him help me into it and when I turned to get my back pack her grabed my hand and rolled up the sleeves. when he was finished with them I looked up to him.

"Thank you Edward."

I stood on my tip toes and leand in quickly before he relized I gave him a peck on his cheek. He took a deep breath.

I jumped back I didnt want to make it hard on him.

"Is is it hard for you? I mean I notice that your hungry when your eyes darken and well you get that way around me a lot."

He looked to me surprised.

"You...Yes."

"Well better get to school or we will be late." I said heading for my car.

He was infront of me in a flash

"What?" I looked to him

"I was hopping I could take you to school today."

"Oh." I looked to his car.

"What about your family?"

"They took my sister Rosalie's car."

"Okay then." I turned and walked toward his car.

"No fight?"

"Well if you want to torment yourself I might as well have fun and watch." I smiled.

"Its easyier if Im around you more." I nodded

"I could loan you a shirt or two you know so you get use to it if you want you know." I shrugged

"With you using my jacket.."

I cut him off.

"Yes my sent will cling to it and you dont look to much like a creep when you go hoome with one of my shirts." I giggled "Though me wearing this all day will have people talking ."

We pulled into the school parking lot.

He got out and had normal pace came to my door he opened it I stepped out and it was silent. I looked around all eyes were on us.

"Everyone is staring at us."

"Not everyone that guy no he just turned around. Well Im braking all the rules now anyway." He said and put and arm arouns me.

I looked to his famiy they were in a red BMW. His sister Rosalie the blonde looked mad and was glaring,his brothers the big guy and the the honey blonde had no expression on their faces but is sister Alice she smiled and waved.

I smiled back.

"Its fun to break rules now and then." I said as I cuddled more into his side

We walked toward the entry way. the bell rang and I sighed as he moved away from me. I felt the loss instently as always.

I saw Jessica at the entrence of our first class.

"Shes going to want to know if we are secretly dating and how you feel about me?"

"What should I say?"

"The first be better to say yes the later Im intrest in the answer to that."

"No fair but if you dont know the answer your just like so many other guys, never see whats in front of them." I said his family had walked in now. "And I will say yes but its not true. That better not be your way of asking I want better then that." I smiled and winked

"Ill save you a seat at lunch." He smiled

I grinned big as an idea came to me. I reached up and kisssed his cheek again.

"Might as well break the rules thoroughly right?"

I walked toward Jessica she was practicly vibrating.

I giggled

"Bella,OMG! You kissed him are you dating thats his jacket right?" She touched it then jumped back and giggled.

I walked into class and sat at my seat,she followed and sat besides me.

"Bella please talk to me!"

"Okay keep it down."

I knew that woudnt work almost everyone was listening and watching. okay I could have fun with this.

"Okay one qustion at a time, start slow."

"Okay so last night did you invite him to meet you in Port Angeles?"

"No that was a surprise he was at the book store I went in." I said.

she looked a bit dissapointed.

"He took you to dinner how did that go?"

"Horrible." I said holding in a giggle

"What why did he talk with food in his mouth? Was he rude?Did he make you pay for his and your food?" She was looking excited

" I said one question and No to all of those though."

"Well why was it horrible then?"

"The hostess and waitress were flirting wth him I mean they were pushing their chests out and blinking heir eyes a lot it was gross."

"And he ignored you and flirted with them?"

"No he ignored them only looked at me through out everything but in the end we left before eating cause the waitress about pounced on him so I grabed her by her bleached hair and had a chat with her." I smiled

"You did that in front of Edward?"

"Yeah he laughed at it and was just as mad, he went to the manager to complain."

"Wow."

"So then what?" I thought about telling her the truth but thought better of it.

"The manager let us have are meas to go and we pulledoff on the ide of the road and eat n his car and talked. " I said

"What did you talk about?"

"You know this and that"

"No."

"We just go to know eachother ask favorite colors food that stuff."

"Wow Edward Cullen. I mean hes so amazingly good looking." She giggled

"Well yeah but hes more then that hes Edward is..." I couldnt explain it right "Hes just more amazing behind the face."

"So you kissed him. Are you dating now?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes I do, more then he likes me Im sure."

"He picked you up this morning too."

"Yeah I forgot my jacket in your car so he brought me his, then asked if Id like to ride with him today." I smiled

"Oh yeah Ill get you your Jacket at lunch."

"Its fine I can get it after school."

"I cant believe it." She gigled "You Bella Swan are te luckest gir alive."

The bell rang to single class was over I looked up and the students even the teacher was still staring at me I bushed and started heading out.

All the classes up to lunch were the same everyone staring at me but the teachers wern't as intrested as Miss Sullivan was so they tried getting class to focus on work.

My last class before lunch had me impaiten i couldnt wait to get to the cafe to see him and see what he though of what I had said.

Finy the lnch bell rang I hopped up and headed for the door when I walked out their was Edward leaning against the wall. He smied when he saw me I smiled back.

"Hello" I said

"How were your classes?"

"Long."

"Yes." He looked to me his eyes burning with somthing.

He stood closer to me as we walked to the cafateria. I got in line and he did as well.

We both got pizza,and a soda.

He got to the cashrap first and paid for us.

"I have my own lunch money" I hissed

"I already got it."

I sighed

"You said shivery wasnt dead."

"Of course you heard me whisper that" I grumbled"I ment the holding open doors and being a gentlmen a women can buy her own stuff though."

We sat at an empty table it was in the middle of the cafateria and everyone was still staring.

"Why do they need to stare" I said a bit loud so they heard me some looked away others werent as respectful.

I glared around "Its rude to stare keep it up Ill find your numbers and call your parents to let them now."

"Did you just threaten to call everyones moms?"Edward chuckled.

"It works usually noone likes to disappiont their parents." I said

Edward nodded then sobered up.

I looked to his siblings they were still staring Alice again Waved.

She looked to me then Edward. I looked to him he looked annoyed and shook his head.

I smiled.

"I wouldnt mind meeting your sister." I said.

He looked to me.

"Shes being annoying and she can be well Alice is Alice."

I giggled.

"Fun sized enthusiastic, and friendly. She reminds me of my cousin Pay she cant be that bad. You think so cause brothers always find their sisters kinda annoying. Ask my brothers about me." I smile looked to Alice. She looks so Happy.

I motioned her over. She stood up with her tray and came right over.

"Your doing this on purpose, you dont like to talk about yourself."

"Well thats somthing we have in common then." I looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Great." He grumbled.

"Hi Bella we are going to be great friends." She smiled

I laughed

"Of course I wouldnt bet against you." I winked

She smiled wider.

She sat down

"So Edward told you."

"No I didnt."

I looked to Edward "You see since I first saw you I knew you looked familer."

"Familer?"

"Yes my family is rather large on my mothers side but very old and tight nitted and We have a family tree a book full of are ansesters and your the spitting image of one of my distant cousins that dead at 16 back in the 50s." I said her eyes widened then looked to Edward.

"She was so gifted you know on my moms side we have a few that are gifted they know things." I winked "It runs in the famly sadly its a lottery though and I didnt win that one."

"Wha What was her name?" Aice whispered

"Mary Alice Brandon was the name she was given when her Mother died and Father remairried she was born Mary Alice Halliwell. It Was tradition in my moms side back then for the gifted to keep the family name."

"She died young and her father was not a nice man she has a very sad story." I said

"Oh?" She looked to Edward again and Jasper I noticed had come so to the table to sit beside her.

"You know thats why your so familiar you look so much like her right off my Family tree. Your remind me of some of her nieces as well they are the same hieght features they are so energetic I mean for little things youd think they would be tried quicker." Edward chuckle and I heard a booming laugh from behind me I looked to see Edwards big bear of a brothe Emmett

"Yes and they are shopaholics too. Do you like to shop?"

"Yes I love to shop." Alices eyes liteup.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Of course."

"Bella the Bell will ring soon." Edward said looking to his sister sternly.

"Dont you get mad at her Edward Cullen." I gared at him. "She maybe your sister but she family to me to." I said as I stood up.

With that I felt cold arms envelope me I smiled as Alice gave me a Hug.

"Thank you."

I huged back

"Whats family for." I whispered "Nice to know that your happy and well this is a better story ending."

We stoped as the bell rang I looked to the table to grab my tray but it was already gone along with my back pack.

"I've got it." Edward had a backpack on each shoulder then froze to look at Alice she was frozen too eyes gazed over.

My phone buzzed. grabbed it its from Pay.

' _Blood typing in bio listen this time and say Hi to Al for me_ '

I looked to Alice as she came too and blinked.

"What did you see?" I asked she looked shocked.

"Oh sorry force of habit when my cousin gets like that." I smiled

"Your cousin?"

"It runs in the family." I repeated from earlier. I showed her the txt message

"Blood typing in biology." She said looking to Edward "Your cousin knows about us?"

"She warned me the first day here not to go to bio." I looked to Edward.

"Im sorry I didnt listen to her."

"Its okay, You didnt know."

"So I'll be skipping then too." I said

"Why?"

"I can't go to class I'll be sick."

"You don like the sight of blood?" He smiled

"Bloods fine its the smell is coppery and salty and just." My stomic was ding flips as it was I felt a wave of calm come over me.

My eyes widened and I looked around.

"Did you feel that?" I asked

"You felt that?" his brother the bonde Jasper I blieved looked to me in disbalife

"Oh It was you." I sighed in relief "Please dont do that I thought..I mean." I shook my head.

"We better move or we will get in troube." I said

"I was going to wait out in the car would you like to join me?"

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

Thanks please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry no time at all to even proof read Ill post for you all and proof this weekend and fix this. Maybe fix some other chapters.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Everything okay?"

"Yes Alice is just thinking very loudly about asking you and your cousin to go shopping with her shes dying to meet somone that has the same power as her and she likes you. She excited she can meet distand relatives."

"Yeah well I hate shopping but Pay loves it so they can go."

He laughed

"So did Your Cousin tell you what we were?"

"No." I said

"Then how did you find out?"

"I put it all together I mean Vampire is the obouis choice."

I looked to him and he looked shocked

"What?"

"Thats the first time youve said it"

"Said it? Oh you mean Vampire well yeah I guess it is." I giggled

"Bella do you have your heart set on going to Seattle tomorrow?"

"Um Seattle? Oh wow the dance is tomorrow." I shook my head seems like times speeding up. "Not really why?"

"It will be sunny and well I would still like to spend the day together?"

I looked to him sadly then smiled.

"What would you like to do?"

"Hiking."

"Hiking?"

"Yeah theirs this spot I want to show you."

"Okay"

"Really?" He grinned

"Yes, why?"

"Its just thought be harder. Okay well Its a date I'll pick you up saturday morning?"

"Sure I get up early on weekends too just to keep with the schedule so what times good for you?"

"Same time as this morning?"

"Sounds good." I smiled Wider.

A date I had a date with Edward Cullen.

The bell rang then I sighed

"You okay?"

"Yeah just now I have Gym with Mike."

Edward scrolled as he looked to the school

"No you dont." He started the car and we drove out of the parking lot

I laughed "Ditching is fun. "

"Yes."

Edward and I just drove around and talked.

He asked me quisetions like favorit color and food. He did listen in on my conversation with Jessica and he was dissapointed that he didnt ask those quiestions, he also was upset with what I had said about my feelings for him being strong then his.

"You always seem like you are leaving and pushing m away."

"That means I care enough to want you safe."

"You cant hurt me iness you leave,Im in danger without you."

"Bella." I looked to him as he looked to me

His head shot up too look down the road and his brow wrinkled

"What?"

"Complication, Ill see you tomorrow."

"Okay goodbye Edward." I said as I got out of the car.

I watched as he took off and saw a truck coming up the road.

It was Billy and Jacob.

Oh complications the shapshifters of course

"Hey Bells" Jacobe smiled and waved as he pulled in

"Hey" I smiled back

"Sa-Charlie not home yet?" Billy was a friend and knew Who Sam was. At one point in Bills youth Sam had saved him.

"No couple more minutes come on in Ill start dinner." I looked to Billy he was eyeing me

I ignored him. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it Sam pulled in then. I sighed in relief.

"Hey Billy,Jake ready for the game?"

"Yes we are thanks for the invite brought Jake here hes been bugging me about seeing Bella again."

"Nice dad." Jacob hissed I sighed great.

I walked into the house straight for the kitchen and started preping. I dessied to get the steaks I had marenating in the freezer. They only marenated for twodays but if I defrost and let sit bit longer while I make a good sause and maybe get a bit of a melted cheese to go over. yes then I'll do baked potato. Get the sourcreme chedarr and I'll cook bacon for a sharded topping for the vegtable I'll do green beans with a Butter garlic salt litly crisp. That sounds good. Yeah I nodded as I got started.

when I was done with the prep and with the sides I got the steaks ready I walked into the iving room to see the boys all intent watching the screen

"How does everyone like their steak?"

"MMH steak sounds good medium rear" Jacobe said

"Same." From Billy

"Done" Sam said

I nooded

I headed back into the kitchen and started.

"Hey smells great" I jumped

"Jacobe you scared me." I held my heart

"Sorry." He grinned cheeky he wasnt sorry.

"So that car before when we pulled up whos was it?"

"Car?" I pertended to think "Oh you mean Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yes Edward Cullen."

"Cullen, so thats why my dad was like that." He laughed

"Why was he here?"

"He took me to school today."

"Why is their somthing wrong with your Truck I can fix."

"No he just picked me up cause the night before I left my jacket in a friends car and he gave me his but I gave it back he remembered I still didnt have I still have it forgot to give it back its hanginng up, I geuss I'll just give it to him tomorrow." I shrugged

"Tomorrows Saturday." Jacobe stated.

"I know hes coming to pick me up we have a date."

"A date? Your Dating a Cullen?"

"What!?"Billy came in with Sam behind him

"You have a date?" Sam looked to me a little worried.

He knew they were good people but he also knew my dad and brothers.

"Yes." I said looking at him

"I should meet him." Sam said he looked ditermained now he nodded his head.

"She shouldnt go at all the Cullens are no good." Billy looked to Sam

"I havnt had an problem with them Billy and Dr Cullen is a good man."

"Sam." Billy begand

"Hey he asked me not you I said yes. Edwards been good to me he even saved my life."

"He did Billy Bella was almost hit by a car and he pulled her out the way."

"That doesnt mean anything."

I took the two steaks off that were meduim rare and left Sam's on. I like it Rare and mine was already set.I started filling plates.

"Sit, foods done." I said looking sternly at everyone.

Billy huffed acob did as he was told and Sam rolled Billy to the table and sat beside him. I had already set the table and put out the toppings for the baked potato.

"Yummy bacon."

I set down Jacobes and Billy's food first.

"Wow." Jacobe looked to the plate with his mouth open can see drool too.

eeww

I finished Sams and set his innfront of him as I sat beside him with my plate.

We all eat in sients

The boys and I mean Boys all hummed and growned as they took bites.

"Damn Bells that was good." Jacobe said when he finished.

"Jacobe." Billy scrowled "It was good you should think about being a chef."

I smiled yeah just like mom. I love going to work with her at queak it was great.

"It was great as always Bells." Sam smiled to me

"I hope you have room for desert I made home made Ricepudding."

"Yumm yes please." Jacob

"Im to full."

"Me too."

"Ill send some home with you then"

I smiled to Billy as I got up to get Jacob some pudding from the oven.

we said are good byes to the blacks, they didnt bring back up my date and I was happy for it.

Ones they were gone Sam turned to me.

"You know your Father wouldnt like this and the Elders."

"I know but Sam He well Edwards a good guy."

"Bella I promised you parents I would take care of you and page I sware to her." He looked worried again

"When we touch it feels like a static shock goes through me and their this pull and he says he feels it too. I looked to Sam scared now

"you..." Hes eyes went wide "He said he feels it to?"

I nodded

"Your mates..." He whispered out "Oh Bella

"I cant stay away you know this."

"Have you told him?"

"No he wont beive me without proof and I cant use my powers."

"Right." Sam still looked a bit shaken

"You really going to meet him and tell my dad?"

"No,no your mates he wont hurt you. Just be carful Bella okay?"

"I will." I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you Sam."

"Yeah yeah but if your parents and Paige find out then I didnt know okay?"

"Yes Sir." I nodded

I went up to get ready for bed. I showered and braided my hair so Id have sme nice waveys in it tomorrow for my date.

I crawled into bed after I brushed my teeth and sighed.

I tossed and turned trying to get comfy I was just to excited to sleep.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.**

* * *

My alarm rang out I moaned. Then shot up.

I looked to the clock and sprang from the bed not turning it off I got into the bathroom and bruched my teeth washed my face and the rest of my bathoom routine.

I headed into my room dressed in my sweater and jeans checked my self in the mirror and took a deep breath good. I smilled

My hair I undid the braid and put my fingers through it.

It was perfect just enough wave and not frezy thanks to the leave in conditioner.

I was so excited I turned off the alarm and ran down stairs.

the door bell rang once I hit the bottom step.

I through the door open.

I looked to him in awe. He was in dark straight jeans, a light bue botton up dress shirt.

I giggled

"What?" He looked to himself worried

"We match." I grinned

"Alice." He said and smiled

I nodded in understanding.

"So where too?" I smiled

"Youll see."

"Come on?"

I headed for my truck.

"No Im driving"

I looked to him and narrowed my eyes.

"We will get their faster and I know where it is."

"I told S-Charlie I was going out be better if I took the truck incase the neighbor's talk."

"Fine Ill drive you Truck then."

I glared and stared at him. He wasnt bugging.

"Fine but better be carful with him hes old enough to be your cars great grandfather."

Got in the truck and took some deep breaths.

"You okay?"

"Im fine. So hiking?" I looked to him.

"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry." 5 miles!? Great glade I wore the more comfortable boots but even Ill have trouble hicking that. Im in shape not that much.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just wondering where we're going,"I lied again."Also hoping its not all uphill hicking."

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice." Glancing out the window, I noticed that the thinning cloud cover was almost burned away.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

I was wondering on the rules and my family.

The Elders surprisingly have not interfered. I know Edward and I were ment to be it was obvious.

Would they let us be?

They seemed to never let us Halliwell's be truly happy. Its a rule we have all heard of the volturi years ago they new of are kind and turned lots of us and hunted us like animals. The Cleaners came in and erased it all what they knew of are kind and made it a rule to never reveal yourself to a day walking Vampire.

Would they step in if I told Edward? I couldnt keep it from him if we are destined to be together.

I was divided about his possible reactions to what I was. If he stayed, he would be in danger. And if he wanted to leave, I knew that my heart would be broken – as sappy and un-me as it sounded, it was the truth. I did love him, after all. And I didn't know if he felt the same way, at all.

Breaking me out of my musings,

the truck abruptly stopped, and I blinked upon realizing that Edward had pulled onto the shoulder and parked the car. We had arrived. He had come to open my door and I stepped out of the truck.

I could tell that it was very warm.

Pus, leaving behind my sweater

"This way," he headed to the forest and began to walk into the tall, dark trees.

"The trail?" I said.

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."

"Ok well if you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way."

The forest was really thick couldnt see anything but trees. I watched for their roots and Edward helped me over the larg fallen trees that we came across.

We talked while we journeyed on. He asked me endless questions about me my family if I had pets and so on. It was hard to answer most without lying, like the pets I said yes but said they had run away. Really I had three fish but when being attacked seemed the tank always got blown up. We did of course have a familiar but not like she really stays around much. It was nice to be distracted from the long hike though, which was a lot lengthier than I had originally assumed it would be.

The sun broke through the clouds, transforming the dense, color under the trees into a brighter shade of green.

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"Nearly, Do you see the brightness ahead?" He looked ahead of us motioning with his head.

I looked and saw nothing but trees.

Stupid vampire vision

He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes," teasing me.

"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered.

I kept looking ahead trying to see what he did. Then a did a break in the trees. I picked my pace up just a bit getting a bit a head of him.

I stepped outside into the sunny circle of light.

It was beautiful. It was a clearing,Meadow full of wild flowers and the sun was shinning so brightly the heat was wonderful. The wild flowers were of all diffrent colors and shades.

It was breath taking.

I was waiting for him to say somthing when he do I spun around. He was a few feets away in the shadows. Just out of reach of the sun.

He had worry in his eyes.

I smiled softly to him.

He was worried how I would react to seeing him in the sun. I wasnt scared I was excited and intrigued. Ive read what a day walking vampire was ment to look like in the sun but never truly scene it.

I smiled wider at the thought and trying to encourage him I stretched out my hand and took a couple of steps toward him.

He held up a hand.

I stood their and just waited for him.

Then he took a cool stepson the sun my mouth poped open it was just as I read his skin cast rays of reflecting light off into the trees.

It was just like a diamond casting light around he was Beautiful.

He soon moved to the center of the meadows and laid down all I could do was stare as he lay with his eyes closed and basking in the light.

He had started humming somthing id never heard before but sounded lovely.

It brought me back to the present and I asked him what it was he was humming.

He didnt really answer me.

I sat beside him and we stayed in relaxing silence.

All to soon the pull in me the irresistible urge to touch him won out.

I lightly touched his arm.

Running my finger tips along his arm and the back of his hand.

He was ice cold to the touch but yet touching him seemed to light my body on fire.

"I don't scare you?"

"No."

I kept drawing patterns on his arm. "Do you mind?" I asked

"No. You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed.

I wish I knew what was going through his head.

I wanted to ask so many questions tell him so many things but I new I could not.

I would lose him.

I love him.

I love Edward Cullen a vampire.

"Tell me what you're thinking." My eyes snapped to his, blinking slowly. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."

"It's a hard life."

"I was wishing I could know what you were thinking…" I paused hesitant.

"And?" He looked to me instently expectantly.

"I was wishing that I could believe that this were I could stay here with you And I was wishing I wasnt afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid."

"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about." I said.

He propped himself up to look at me he was so close.

"What are you afraid of, then?" He said his sweet breath washed over me.

I drawing in breath before I leave in. I lost control of myself.

Then he was gone. I blinked rapidly.

I had just experienced what the smell of a vampire can do completely over take you.

"I'm…sorry…Edward."

Im not strong enough. My sent must be hurt in him so much.

"Give me a moment." He called.

I looked down at my fingers that I had clasped together on my lap.

If I could just make one position.

I sighed.

"I am so very sorry." I looks up to him and smiled.

"Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

I nodded.

Then his face became blank and his eyes looks far off.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my smell As if I need any of that!"

He flashed away. He moved so fast I couldnt see him. The hair on my neck prickled. My hands twiched to use my powers.

He came to a stop under that same tree he had run to, to hide by before.

"As if you could outrun me."

Reaching out, he ripped a branch from the trunk of a nearby tossed it into another tree, it shattered, shaking the tree it hit upon contact.

Then he was in front of me again, And said, "As if you could fight me off,"

I looked to him wide eyed.

He was pushing me away. Trying to make it clear he was a danger to me. If only he knew.

If only I could tell him the truth.

"Don't be afraid," hemurmured. "I promise…I swear not to hurt you."

He looked so pained.

I wanted more then anything to comfort him in away.

"Don't be afraid."

He slowly walked toward me and sat down across from me.

"Please forgive me," he said "I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now."

He laidback again I started the patterns on his arm.

I didnt know what to say. Nothing I said would really help. Inless I could prove to him that I was safe with him. And I couldnt. Not while my family and I were in danger.

"So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?"

"I honestly can't remember," I sighed.

"I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason."

"Oh, right," I murmured. I wish he hadnt of brought it back up.

"Well?"

I didn't answer. I just continue my patterns and hoped he would let it go.

"How easily frustrated I am," he sighed.

So he will not let it slide.

"I was afraid…because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't stay with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." That was the truth fully yet not telling to much of really why.

"Yes. That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest.I should have left long ago," he sighed.

"I dont want you to do."

"Im not strong enough to go."

"Im glad."

"Don't be! It's not only your company I crave! Never forget that. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else."

"Its that bad? What...is it like?"

"How do I explain? And without frightening you again…hmmmm"

"You know how everyone enjoys different flavors? Some people love chocolate ice cream, others prefer strawberry? You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic."

"Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac – and filled the room with its warm aroma – how do you think he would fare then?" I stared at him "Maybe that's not the right comparison," he said slowly. "Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" I teased to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin."

"You are so strong to have resisted for so long to have even risked you family and yourself to save me."

"Isabella." He brushed his hand lightly over my hair so very softly like a feather touch."Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me."

He looked to his hand not me as he spoke."The thought of you, still, white, cold…to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses…it would be are the most important thing to me most important thing to me ever."

"You know how I feel." I smiled to him.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murrmered.

I wanted to roll my eyes but it was cutely romantic

"What a stupid lamb." "What a sick, masochistic lion."

We again sat in silence just me holding his hand.

The sun was slowly leaving. The clouds rolling in.

I sighed. I disnt want to leave yet.

"You have to go."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I looked to him.

"It's getting clearer."

"Can I show you something?" He asked as I stood and wiped off some dirt and grass that was stuck to me.

"Show me what?" I asked curiously.

"I'll show you how I travel in the 't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your truck much faster."

I looked to him unsure.

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back."

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack, you know." I smiled to him as I stepped closer

He snorted. "Hah!"

I wound my arms around his neck.

He bent down and lifted my legs and I hooked them around his waist.

He streaked through the thick forest like a bullet, like a ghost. The trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing by inches.

The cool forest air whipped against my face and burned my wide open eyes. I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness.

Then it was over.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited.

He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around him while my head spun uncomfortably.

"Bella?" he asked, anxious now.

"I think I need to lie down," I gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He waited for me, but I still couldn't move.

"I think I need help," I admitted.

He laughed quietly, and gently unloosened my strangle-hold on his neck. There was no resisting the iron strength of his hands. Then he pulled me around to face him, cradling me in his arms like a small child. He held me for a moment, then carefully placed me on the springy ferns.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I couldn't be sure how I felt when my head was spinning so crazily. "Dizzy, I think."

"Put your head between your knees."

I tried that, and it helped. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me. The moments passed, and eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing sound in my ears.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused.

I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting. It was deffently an experience." I giggled

"Hah! You're as white as a ghost - no, you're as white as me!"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time."

I groaned.

He laughed, his mood still radiant.

"Show-off," I muttered.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he said quietly.

And he was right there, his face so close to mine. His beauty stunned my mind - it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to.

"I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again.

I couldn't breathe.

He hesitated - not in the normal way, the human way.

Not the way a man might hesitate beefore he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be recieved. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.

Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if it was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need.

And then his cold, marble lips pressed softly against mine.

What neither of us was prepared for was my response.

Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent.

Immediately I felt him turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. His hands gently, but with irresistable force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw his guarded expression.

"Oops," I breathed.

"That's an understatement."

His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from his perfect articulation. He held my face just inches from his.

"Should I...?" I tried to disengage myself, to give him some room.

His hands refused to let me move so much as an inch.

"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." His voice was polite, controlled.

I kept my eyes on his, watched as the excitement in them faded and gentled.

Then he smiled a surprisingly implish grin.

"There," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Tolerable?" I asked.

He laughed aloud. "I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."

"I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry."

"You are only human, after all."

"Thanks so much," I said, my voice acerbic.

I sighed. If only I could tell him.

"That wasnt an insult." He looked to me with his brow creased.

"Im just a bit tired."

He was on his feet in one of his lithe, almost invisibly quick movements. He held out his hand to me, an unexpected gesture. I was so used to our standard of careful non-contact. I took his icy hand, needing the support more than I thought. My balance had not yet returned.

"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" How lighthearted, how human he seemed as he laughed now, hie seraphic face untroubled. He wsa a different Edward than the one I had known. And I felt all the more besotted by him. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from him now.

"I can't be sure, I'm still woozy," I managed to respond. "I think it's some of both, though."

"Well let me help you into the truck."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

ItsI own nothing.

I was smiling as I cooked.

Its been a wonderful two weeks Edward and I have been getting closer and have starts are own routine. Edward picks me up for school and we have lunch together everyday. We try and spend every moment together.

This was the Friday before spring break starts and Im excited to be spending it with him. Forks seemed to be growing on me.

Its all him of course but still.

Ive also gotten to know Alice and Jasper. Rosalie seems to hate me and Emmett well Edward says he doesnt have any bad will towards me he just sticking with his mate. I can get that.

Sam and I have been talking and we think that their could be a loophole in telling a day walker. We invite him and Jacobe over and kinda have him tell but not really. Billy wouldnt come we asked him over to meet Edward but Jacobe wanted to.

Now that he had become a wolf he was curious about the Cullens.

He wouldnt even know he was telling Edward what I was, Since Edward would just be reading his mind.

We would just speak to Jacobe and bring up some old times where we did magical things he would remember and think of those things and Edward would see.

I grinned it was genius.

I was so excited. We planned it for Wednesday.

Edward and his family were hunting for the weekend.

They usually took a hunting trip and left for holidays. But this time they would stay. I would also be meeting his family officially on Monday.

I was a bit nervous about meeting Esme, Edwards mother for all intensive purposes.

The timer then Dinged for the oven and startedled me and I hit the pot of noodles on the stove nokking it to the floor without thinking I put my hands up to freeze it then screamed no to my self as it froze the pott before it hit the foor.

Before I could blink blurrs of dark man appered in front of me.

"Finally, Witch." Three deomons blurred in.

No No This cant be happening.

"Hey where are the others"

Others?

"Forget them they will show up."

Okay If I use my powers others will come their sinked in on my magic.

I quickly acted I grabbed the knives that where in the holder and ducked I looked to the back door in the kitchen and ran for it heading into the woods. They were throwing energry and fire balls at me as I swerved in and out of the trees.

I came to a clearing and froze.

No more running I can do this.

I had 4 knifes I get one extra shot. I nodded and turned as they came to the clearing.

An Energy ball came close to hitting my shoulder.

"Dont hit her you idiot we are to bring her unharmed." The dark haired man hissed.

I through one knife to the blonde that was looking to the dark haired man it worked he burned up. I sighed. Yes, just normal lower levels. "You'll pay for that witch." The other blonde hissed at me.

"Get her, hit her in the arms or legs we can expain." The dark haired man hissed. Then as he through an energy ball and I dodged a burr of White came in front of me.

I froze.

Their Edward stood crouched in front of me.

"Edward." I sighed relived helooked to me worried. I saw an energy ball coming right for him I jumped in the way of it.

"Edward move." I yelled as the energy ball hit my shoulder.

"Bella!?" He looked shocked as wide then looked to the two demons and growled

"A vampire what are you paying at witch?"I turned to them and ignoring the pain in my shoulder

I through a knife to the guy that hit me while he was creating a fire ball.

the last one looked around as the rest of Edwards family came into the clearing.

"This isnt over I will get you Witch and your day walkers too." He said as he shimered away. I sighed in relieve and winced in pain at the move of my shoulder.

"Bella!?"

"Carisle!"

Dr. Cullen was in front of me then with Edward as I saw Edward holding his breath I stepped back I didnt want him in pain.

"I wont hurt you." Dr. Cullen said softly.

"I know but I dont want Edward in pain maybe do this away from him or." I looked to Edward

"You dont need to be here I know Im your singer."

He looked to me with wide eyes.

"How" He started but relized that he that made him take more of my sent in and he could taste it.

"lets get you to the house."

"I can do it." Edward looked to the doc.

He came to me and lifted me into his arms.

"Edward I dont want you to hurt." I wimpered

"Im fine. Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah as Ive said before this kinda of stuff happens to me a lot. Ive been hit with energy balls before." I sighed.

Though it did still sting.

The wind wiped around us.

I focused on the pain in my shoulder and not the blurrs of tress.

He soon stopped.

He looked down at me with a quistioning look yet a worried look at the same time if possible.

"Edward you can put me down I think I can walk." I smiled to him.

He nodded and set me down It was a huge house the walls were windos and it was just

"Beautiful" I said awed

he walked up the steps and held the door open for me when I entered I notice his famiy was already inside.

They just staired at me and Carlilse was looking to me and then to Edward.

"Well awkward." I said which got a laugh from Emmett

"Let me see your shoulder." Dr Cullen is Doctor mood again was beside me

"I thank you all for the Help really but its fine Id kinda like my dad to fix it." I said to Carisle sheepishly

"Chairlie isnt home he yet though he will be in a hour or so." Alice said

"Well yeah so since you saw all that Im guessing.I mean cant do anything really to eraser it and yeah." I talked looking up.

"What the hell are you doing? Shes crazy! what the hell was that and what were those?" Rosalie hissed.

"I dont know where to start you know how I said that the women in my family have gifts like Alice." I said.

They nodded

"Thats not the only gifts we have its just one cause well you see we are all witches." I said bluntly and then waited lookeing up at the roof but really trying to sence the Elders but nothing happned.

"Wiches dont exist." Jasper said

"The do." Carlisle said looking to me.

"What?"

"I was approached by one years ago that well she was talking about watching an innocent that was in my care. The girl was badly burned."

"Halliwell?"

I looked to Carlisle.

"Yes Penny I believe."

"My my grams you met my grams." I smiled.

"She is my mothers Grandmother."

"Why didnt you tell me?" Edward looked hurt.

"I didnt have proof. The reason I was sent to forks is because Im being hunted by those things and they track my magic if I use even an once of it like I did today then demons show up."

"But also The Elders you see I cant tell anyone what I am without a consequence."

"Demons?"

"Yes I dont have time. I cant stay here now that they have found me."

"Daddy daddy I need you!" I called out

"Do you need a phone?"

Then white lights apperad and my father stood before me.

"Angle whats wrong?"

Their were growls and gaspes my father jumped and pulled me behind him.

"Ive been found out." I said

He was getting in defense mood now I could tell I had said the wrong thing.

"No not them I used magic Im so sorry it was an accident and demons showed up but the Cullens came to save me." I said quicky

"You used Magic, Oh Bella." He looked at me sadly.

"I know Im so sorry." I said looking to him I was about to cry. "I ruined everything." I looked to the floor.

"Oh angle its okay Ive missed you and so has you mother its time you come home we can send you to Magic school with he pertections and with my your aunt and I their you shoud be safe we think maybe you coud use magic as long as your inside as well we will see."

"I aso hit by and energy ball" I showded my shoulder to him.

"Again need to practice more Bella work on doging faster."

"No she took the hit for me actually." Edward looked to my fathher ashambed

"Really? Fast thinking then." He looked to me.

"Thats my girl."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders

"Come here." He healed my shoulder

"Increadable." Dr cullen looked on in awe

"Yes he is." I said an giggled as my dad turned pink.

"He ment me healing you angle."

"I ment you though." I giggled again as he became reder

I hugged him "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you Im so glade your coming home."

I looked to Edward he looked pained.

"Your leaving and this is your father?"

"Yes to both. I moved here and pertened to me Isabella Swan so that the demons wouldnt find me now that they have Forks isnt safe anymore."

"Your a witch?"

"Yes Im sorry I didnt tell you but well I couldnt prove it didnt want you to think I was crazy."

Bella?" dad Looked to me worried.

"They know the dmons said things and also they did see demons the Elders havent come." I said

"We shouldnt push are luck though."

"They saved my life and this isnt the first time." I looked to Edward

"But you could of pertected yourself."Edward stated.

"Not without haveing demons show up and try and kill me and kill any by standers then Id also had to of left sooner. It was nice to be normal for a little whie." I shrugged

"Angle?"

"No its fine dad I got my taste of the none magic life its simple and easy yes but no fun." I smiled.

He nodded.

"Come we must go. Thank you for saveing my daughters life if their anything I coud do to repay you."

"You dont owe us anything it was are pleasure."'

"Thank you doctor Cullen." He nodded

"You where the one to get her after the accedent with Tylers van but you looked like cheife swan?"

"Magic can make you anyone you want to be." I said "Well with in reason."

"So are you do you look like that." Alice saidI laughed "Sadly yes I do I only changed my last name its Halliwell."

"Wait that means your my cousin" Alice said looking to her in awe.

"Yeah I know." I smiled.

"Bells we must go."

"Yes right."

I stepped toward my father

"Wait bella!?" I looked to Edward

"Is is their away I well how do I know you' be okay?"

I smiled

"Ill be fine Im a tough girl." I said loud enough my dad heard I stepped to Alice. And Edward.

"But here." I said my cell number to him knowing he woud remember.

"If you call to me I will hear you. I have the same gift as my father. If you need me Id fight a thousand demons to be their." I said softly to him so my father wouldnt hear.

I walked over to him.

I kissed his cheeck.

"Bella." My dad stressed.

I sighed

"Hes very protective." I blurted out.

I walked to my father.

"Bye thanks again." I said as we orbed away.

* * *

 **please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Through in some Edwards point of view might add some others maybe.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

 **E POV**

I stood their trying to wrap my head around what just happened. My chest hurt like my unbeating heart was about combust and my cold hard skin would crack open.

I was just standing their hoping the blue lights would come back and she would be here again.

Everything screamed at me to find her go to her. She needdd me she needed to be protected.

"Edward dear?" I faintly heard Esme behind me.

"Son?" Carlisle was louder and had put a hand on my shoulder.

"Shes gone." Was all I said as I took off up to my room.

I was pacing my room pulling my hair.

shes gone.

Was it to soon to call her? What was she doing? Is she okay? Did they find her? Was she hurt? Was she thinking of me? Shoud I call her? was she safe in this Magic School?

I replayed in my head again her words and actions before she was gone.

Would she answer if I called?

What did she me she would always hear me?

I had so many questions but my most asked the one that needed answering more then all is, is she safe?

I pulled my cell from my pocket I needed to know.

Alice's vision flashed in my head I froze.

Alice screamed.

"We need to Leave!" Alice screached.

I ran down the stairs.

"What is it?What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked trying to calm her.

"Those demons their are...we.. going to die... I saw us die." She looked to me her eyes wide as she replayed again the vistion of five demons with fire in their hands and lighting the house and us a flam.

"What!?" Rosalie growled but in her mind she was worried "This is that witchs fault."

I growled at her.

"We have to leave." Alice lookedd to Jasper. Carlilse ran up to his study grabing are emergency passporsts, Ids,Cards and documents.

I got my wallet my jounals,some personal things left from my parents.

We met in the iving room.

Alice was trying pack her whole closet.

Jasper was shaking his head,he only had his guitar,and some history books.

Rosalie of course her makeup bag,with shoes jewlery and clothes. Carlisle had books,and his flash drives with important ducuments, Esme just grabed photo albums and her latest work, and Emmett like Alice was Packing everythin, every game system and game he had.

Alice was coming down the stairs she had four bags.

"Jasper could you get the other three?" She smiled

"Alice no." Esme scrolled

Alice wimpered but nodded and headed down.

Jasper sighed and did take hold of some of her bags.

We were heading outside towards the cars.

Then they appeared I could hear 5 minds two behins us three in front. I crouched low and growled my brothers did the same.

One through one of the blue balls that had hit Bella in the shoulder we jumped out of the way.

It hit the large window of the house and shattered it.

We dropped are things and prarpared to fight.

My brother and father were all thinking the same. Get the girls to the cars while we fend off thes guys.

We whispered to the girls the plans they werent happy. Esme was worried as was Alice Rosalie was pissed and blaming me in her head.

The girls gathered are stuff and they sped past the demons as my brothers,Father and I growled and douged their attacks Jasper had gone to hand to hand with one and snaped his neck the man then burst into flams and was gone.

We ran to the clearing in the back yard away from the house and Groudge.

The men were all around us. We kept doging blue balls and fire.

"Bella." I wimpered She delt with these demons all the time she had to fight for her life constantly.

Jasper was using his gift he was affecting them they started to get tired or just lazy.

One had a blue ball aimed at Emmette he was busy dodging another. I jumped in front of it before it hit him.

"Bro!"

"Bella." I wispered again as the pain came. it hurt I looked to see scorch marks on my skin and a cuts I was leaking venom. I dodged another ball but not in time and hit my shoulder.

"Edward!"

"Son!"

The voices were becoming faint. I just focused on the image of Bella.

Bellas smiling and laughing at lunch,Bella and I passing notes in Biology,Bellas eyes flashing tto angry and her face setting as she told Mike to leave her alone.

My Bella sweet,smart,beautiful, strong and fierce.

I fell from the pain only thinking of Bella. I knew she wouldnt come why would she want me.

Then I saw bue lights before it went dark.

* * *

I know its short. But its getting to the end and going to try and stretch it out. Id also like to let you know that I will not post the week of Thanksgiving I will have the whole week off and be with family.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight or Charmed.

I own nothing.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

My mother and Brothers were their waiting as we orbed in.

"Bella!" She hugged me tight.

"I used my powers when I dropped a pot." I sighed.

"Your okay though?"

I gave my mom a tight smile.

Was I okay?

Physically yes I was.

But my chest. This tightening.

I hope Edward was okay.

I wish I could of staid. He must be upset with me.

I should of told him sooner I should of done something anything to of let him know.

I could of had Sam maybe thinking some things while Edward stayed in my room at night.

I should of left some of my school books out.

That would of raised questions.

All these should of's. They get me no where.

"Bella are you listening?"

I looked to my mom.

"Sorry."

She shook her head.

"Somethings bothering you." Chris stated I sighed could never hide things from him.

"Im fine." I looked back to mom.

"I have put the Crystals around the house. Your Aunt Paige with be here once she finishes some paperwork. We are sure that if you are in magic school you will be safe." My mother was looking to me and to my dad.

"Well as safe are you can be."

Wyatt laughed. "Yeah I give her 24hrs and somthing else goes wrong."

I have always had bad luck.

Aunt Paige after making up with the Leperchaun or little people once tried to get me a gold coin but it only worked for so long. They said just somthing in me that couldnt keep the luck going.

"We have all your things being packed and sent by Sam and thats it. We are so glade you will be closer we have all missed you."

"I missed you all too." I smiled.

Trying to hide how I really felt.

"Bella" a velvet vioce I knew whipered in my head.

"What?"

I looked around then I felt a stabbing in my chest.

I gasped at the sting.

I closed my eyes and focused.

"What Angle?" My dad asked.

"No no Edward." I cried.

My eyes shot open I looked to my father.

"Hes in trouble he called to me Hes hurt I can feel it."

"Whos Edward?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

My mother looked worried. "A charger? You have your first charge now Leo you tell them..."

"Hes not a charge. Bella you cant..."

"He needs me. I have to go to him. I know it." How can I explain to my faith that since Edward and I have gotten closer that I can just sense him.

"No Bella you can not use your powers its to dangerous."

"I have to save them its all my fault."

"Angel."

"He needs me I have to." I had streams of tears running down my face.

"Your brothers and I will go, you can not leave this house stay with in the cryastals Ill call to you to lift them when we are coming back." My father nodded to Chris and Wyatt as he lifted one of the Crystals and gave it to my mother they orbed out and my mom set the crystal back.

We usually use the crystals to trap demons but in this case traping the house in it keeps anyone from coming in or out and I can use my powers with in. If the demons didnt know where we leaved be easeir for me to of stayed here.

I sat their on the couch in the living room focusing on Edward sencing him. He was in pain he was in pain its all my fault.

"Bella?"

I looked to my mom.

"I love him." I said "Hes hurt. Its all my fault." I cried harder.

"Oh baby." She wraped her arms around me.

"Hello!?"

Snapped up to see Aunt Paige open a door on the stairs.

she came through fallowed by Pay, and PJ.

They saw me and froze.

"Bella whats wrong?" Paige looked to my mom.

"Hey I need the bathroom noone better be in their!" Then the front door swang open with Aunt Phoebe runnning in to the bathroom her husband Coop with the twins and Henry Jr.

"Bella?"

I finally wiped my eyes.

"Baby who is Edward?'

"Edward? whats wrong with Edward?" Pay looked to me worried.

"Demons are attacking him." I said

"No he cant...nothing can happen to him!"

"He will be fine the boys and Leo went to help him." Mom looked to her and back at me confused.

"Oh good. I was already planning their wedding with Alice."

"Alice?"

"Edwards sister she can see the future too."

"What? Another witch with premintions?"

"You meet a warlock?"

"No their Vampires." PJ crossed her arms

"Vampires!? Bella!?"

"Your in love with a Vampire?"

"Day walker Vampires." PJ added.

"A Day Walker. Bella."

"Thanks PJ." I hissed

"Shes deffenitly a Halliwell falling for what we can not have." Aunt Pheobe said as she came back into the room.

I looked to the floor.

Then I sensed him. Edward and my dad I jumped up and took away the Crystal so they could enter the house.

I handed the crystal to my mom.

Blue lights appreaed and my dad, Chris and the Cullens all but one where standing in the middle of the living room with my family staring at them.

I was about to speak when I noticed blue lights from where I was just sitting. I looked to the couch to see edward lying their and Chris knet beside him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I fell beside him Chris moved.

"What happened?" I cried

"7 demons. When we got their" Dad said.

"They just kept coming." Alice said.

She clung to Jasper.

"Lower level but they had fire power."

I looked to Edward he looked like he was sleeping,if his shirt wasnt scorched and clear liquid sweeping out of him.

"Heal him" I looked to my dad desperately.

"Bella I cant heal a Vampire its not what we do."

"He needs to feed Alice Jasper find somthing and I'll.." I cut Carlisle off

"I'll heal him."

I put my hands up and the glowed gold.

"Angel you cant heal him."

I ignored him all I knew was that the one I love is hurt and I had to heal him.

I felt like my power was pushing me back trying to make me stop but I wouldnt.

I had finished and their wasnt a screached on him I was breathing heavily.

The only evadence that he was hurt was the ruined clothes.

He slowly opened his eyes I grabbed his hand in both of mind.

"Are you okay?"

He blinked a few times.

"Im so sorry its all my fault." I cried.

"Damn right it is." Hissed Rosalie behind me.

I just staired at Edward as tears ran down my face.

"No no its not."

He slowly sat up on the couch to gently wipe the tears from my eyes.

"How did you heal him?" Chris asked.

"Its not possible hes like evil you shouldnt of been able too." P.J said

I wip my head to her and glare.

"Shut up P.J." I was ready to orb her into the volcano.

"They hunt Animles look at their eyes how disrespectfull can you be they have saved Bellas over and over again. and you will not ruin this you hear me I have scene Bella and Edward together and they are perfect." Pay lashed out at her sister.

"Look for yourself." Pay huffed.

"Bella cant end up with a Day walker you can not be seriouse?" P.J looked to me and Pay "Youve lost your marballs. The Elders will be here soon and we all will be in trouble."

"Day walkers?"

"No way like the sparkling ones?"

"Really?"

"This is so cool my cousin is mated with a Vampire." Parker squealed.

I ignored them and looked back to Edward.

"I don't know how I healed him." I lied.

"Yes you do." I looked to Jasper.

"What?"

"Jasper is an empath love."

"No way cool My mommy and I are Empaths too." Parker squealed a she looked to Jasper and she giggled

"I never met a boy Empath."

"She saying its a sissy power bro." Emmett laughed.

"Their have been boy empaths Parker." Aunt Phoebe smiled to Jasper.

"We should make the potion to help with that."

"What potion?"

"It makes it so you cant read are emotions."

"Wait so Jasper this whole time." I blushed.

He knew. He coud feel what I feel for Edward.

No No No.

I spread my shield out.

Like my brother I too had a shield but mine wasnt like his where you could we it it was mainly a mental age and stopped mental powers. His was a physical shield.

I sighed.

I looked to Edward.

"What just happened?"

"She does that." Aunt Phoebe giggled

"She uses her powers so we cant feel her." Parker huffed.

"How did you heal me?" Edward jumped in

"I love you." I said. "Power works by felling a strong emotion."

"I love you too." He looked to me.

"Okay now will someone explain to me why their are Vampirse in the house,why Bella is in love with one and why their is no more marshmellows I told you all not to eat them!" Aunt phoebe yelled. Her hormones kicking in.

"I didnt eat them." Parker yelled

"Parker Halliwell Ive told you dont eat mommy and little Penelope's food." Aunt Phoebe scrowled.

"Bella met them at Forks they eat animls and Edward is Bellas mate isnt it cute mommy. Bellas Mated she is so lucky hes good looking." Pay said sweetly.

"Mated?" Aunt Phoebe looked to me I blushed.

"Oh thats wonderful Bella." She smiled "To find your soul mate the love of your life so young." She then started crying "If I had been so lucky."

Uncle Coop went to her and kissed her head.

"I wish too love but you were worth waiting for."

Caused the wemon to awe and Aunt Phoebe to cry more.

I looked to Edward.

"They really all know about us?"

"Of course we all are witches well Uncle Henry and Henry Jr are normal." I said looking to them.

"We try to be they drive us crazy." Uncle Henry laughed.

Aunt Paige smiled and seated at him.

* * *

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for mistakes I'm having a really bad week and didn't want to double check.**

 **I own Charmed or Twilight. If I did Id so would of continued both series.**

* * *

I calmed down a bit and put my shield completely away as I looked into Edward's eyes just to make sure he was okay I was worried about what my family would think what would be done I know they will be angry at me for keeping the cullens a secret and most of all the telling them my secret that I'm a witch

"why is that bad?" Edward ask

I look to him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait I I can hear you" He explained and smiled a smile so big felt his whole face while she's beautiful when he smiles I'll have to make him do that more smile Wyatt even more if it was even possible I blinked a couple of times.

"what do you mean?"

"I can hear your thoughts." he said okay and what wait no no no I forgot his gift no no.

I blushed.

"wait did you just say you heard her thoughts and then you can read minds?" My brother Chris asked Edward.

Edward nodded.

"Excellence you just became my new favorite person." he stated and I could tell trouble was going to happen

"No Chris whatever it is no" Mom said sternly before I could speak

"but Mom"

"No." she said.

I giggled at him.

" What are you giggling at Prudence." he said annoyed did he just? he didn't .

"lamp." I called using my telekinetic orbing to throw a lamp at him he had no time to duck and it hit him Square in the head

"never call me That." I glared at him as he hit the floor

"Bella calm down he was just teasing you you need to cut this out." my mother looked to me and glared right back.

"Prudence?"

I looked Edward and deeply sighed.

"It's her name." PJ answered

"No it's not." I grumbled everyone looked to me and I huffed and crossed my arms it's "Isabella Halliwell." I stated

"Prudence Isabella Halliwell."

I turn to glare at PJ my cousin s

"Shut up its your name to at least I had a pretty middle name. PJ, I don't have the initials of a boy."

"why you little..." PJ hissed

"Bella,PJ both of you cut it out." Are moms said in illusion.

"Prudence is a pretty name." Edward said.

I looked to him.

He smiled at me.

I felt my heard jump.

I love him so much. Does he have any idea what he does to me.

"As you do to me." He whispered.

I blushed.

I looked down embarrassed that he heard my thoughts but he put his finger under my cheek so my eyes would meet his. J looked to him. He started leaning closer, I close my eyes.

"Whoa whoa hold on hands off." Chris pulled me away from Edward as Wyatt gets in front of Edward and I.

"What do you think you're doing buddy?" he asks

Then he was gone with blue lights. I look and Wyatt has a crystal in his hands.

"Edward! Wyatt bring him back!" I yelled.

"Edward!?" The cullens all looked shocked and wide eyed at where Edward once was.

"Wait what's going on Wyatt?" Dad asked

oh no please don't tell Daddy please please please

"he was just about to kiss Bella."Chris said.

No why

"Daddy they just orbed him away they can't do that he's in danger remember." I looked to my dad under my lashes and pouted my lip just a bit.

"Where is he boys?" Mom looked to my brothers stern face the mom look that made you want to spill ever thing.

They just looked away from her.

Rosalie growled.

"Bianca!" I yelled

She shimmered in.

"What's going on?" She looked around to everyone. Smiled at Chris.

"Chris and Wyatt orbed Edward somewhere and he's being targeted by demons. They won't tell us where."

"Why would you do that?" She looked to Chris.

"He tried to take advantage of Bella."

"Oh please noone could take advantage of her she can take care of herself now where is he?"

"Carlisle do somthing." I heard Rosalie hiss.

Chris looked to Wyatt he shook his head.

"Hold on Rose I'm sure Edward is fine."

"Fine not going to tell me well then I guess that next weekend is off." She said and crossed her arms.

"Babe I've had this planned for weeks I know you want to go your bluffing."

"Am I?"

"Come on babe?"

"Wyatt put him in the volcano." He blurted out.

"VOLCANO!" The cullens looked really worried now and Esme and Alice looked ready to cry. Then Alice zoned out she was looking for him.

She sighed. And smiled then little laugh and I saw her lips moving but no sound and the other Cullens relaxed and Rosalie huffed.

Emmett chuckled.

"Your so whiped." Wyatt huffed at Chris.

"Boys bring him back now!" My mother hissed she was pissed now.

"Your in troubled If I've told you ones I've told you a thousand times do not through the suites to the Volcano." As my mom ranted Edward had received appered.

"You have a lot of suites? " Edward looked to me his face blank but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No my cousins suites. "

"Well their was Josh."

"Eeww no." I cringed

"Daddy shouldn't we get going the longer we wait the worse it will be." I said trying and change the subject.

"You're right." He says "But I think we should let the vampire's stay here and you go to magic school or you stay here and they go to magic school."

What's no.

"They can't stay here it's not safe plus I should go to the school you know I need to learn all I can final exams are coming soon I need to practice I need to actually do the potions and spells." I looked to him and to mom see if she would help.

"Bells you know I'll give you retakes." Paige said

I glared at her

"but you know right she's right the school is safer and well protected I'll make sure of it." she said and you'll be there during class hours what's the worst that can happen."

"oh great now we're all doomed she just said it the one thing Halliwell should never say." Parker giggled

My father was for whispered somthing I didn't quite catch but all the Cullens look to Edward he nodded what did he say? I thought. Edward looked to me and shook his head. I put my shield up. Fine don't tell me.

He frowned.

"So tell me how you meet them?" Aunt Paige asked.

"I meet them in Forks when I was staying with Sam." I said

"Of course of course he never told us that they were living there a responsible can he be?"

"Okay page let's get off the daddy issues now please." Phoebe said and looked to me "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Was it important?" Everyone looks to me like I've lost my mind

"I could protect myself." I said

"Not without using your powers." mom stated I looked around spoted my bags on the floor moving to them I unziped my purse and and took a couple vials out and showed them.

"What's that?" Emmett asked

"A potion to kill you." Pay stated "I made it and sent them to her when I had a premonition of Edward in bio with Bella."

Edward flinched "You saw that?"

"Wait saw what and if you Kew why didn't you tell us?" dad looked to us his face full of anger and fury.

"Well I'm kind of kind of Edwards singer." I stated and look to Edward being a Charmed Ones daughter I'm pretty strong I know I could take him if he would of been able to help himself.

"singer!?" dad explain "Okay if they're staying we have to make potions."

"Already done." Pay smiled and reached into her purse pulling out a 7 vials with red staired at her."What Bella told me to make it."

They all look to me and I Shrugged.

"It's okay to drink I just had a vision everything's going to be fine."Alice said as she stepped forward

"I'm not drinking it it's not happening I have no idea what it is." stated Rosalie "They could be trying to kill us for all we know." Rosalie folded up her arms and sniffs as she turned away from all of us "I''m not staying here and we're definitely not drinking whatever that is, Carlisle?"

Then she looked to Dr. Cullen with pleading eyes he wasn't looking to her though but he was to focused on the liquid that my cousin was holding curious one thing I know.. Carlisle Cullen was extremely curious the fact that there are witches and demons and all these fascinating things and a potion

this potion will help your thirst it will completely diminish it so that you won't want to kill me or the students

Is it really possible to completely eliminate the burn

yes I said looking to Carlisle

Alice Giggles it's going to work I know it well here I'll do it first I've already seen Alice vial Jasper took it from her and drink it first I was tough.

I would have been fine Alice stated

Jasper took a Gulp and look to Alice then finally took a deep breath and his eyes widen nothing it's really gone the burn in my throat I don't feel it his hand shot to his throat he was to Alice then to Carlisle. He step forward Esme fallowed and Emmett took the potion Rosalie still glaring.

"This is amazing how is it tastes just like Grizzly."

Alice laughed. everyone said it taste like their favorite animal.

" I Put a Spell on it so it would taste good to you guys she said Rosalie finally and took a sip of it too she wasn't exactly happy but I don't think anyone was truly happy in this situation.

So what are we going to do now? PJ

"well I think you should come with me to Magic School I was picking up my bags no Bealls we got it." Wyatt said as he hit Chris on the arm and they both took my bags

I smile to them thanks guys."

"Honey really you could stay here my mother said

you know I would if I could mom I hugged her tight I love you

"I love you too have fun at school be carful and study hard."

"I will promise." giving her one last squeeze I let go she had tears in her eyes and I know I did too I hate this I wish I could just stay home I looked at Aunt Paige.

"Okay lets go so I can fill out paperwork and this will get the elders really riled up. So the are more than welcome to come with us."

"Thanks Aunt Paige." I smiled.

* * *

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont own Charmed or Twilight. If I did Id so would of continued both series.**

* * *

I looked to Edward "How do you feel?"

"You still smell good but I dont want to eat you its just like smelling wonderful steak its good but doesnt cause me to hungrier for it."

I smiled.

"That should last for a couple weeks we will have more made. Come to any of us if you notice it wereing off." Page said

"What is it made of?" Carlisle looked very intrested.

"When we get to magic school Ill show you the book." I said.

"It can answer all your questions Im sure." Pay giggled.

"Okay lets go." I walked over to my bags.

"Bells we got them." Both Chris and Wyatt said and grabbed my bags I smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"You could stay and..."

"Ill be fine mom, The Elders and Aunt Paige are sure I can use my powers their. Ill be safer if I can protect myself."

I hugged her.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too sweetie help your Aunt in the day care they had four new additions their a bit of a handful."

"I will." I giving her one last squeeze and stepping back from her I looked to the Cullens then too Aunt Paige.

"Let's remake the door and go" I smiled

"Ill do it." Pay hopped over to the stairs and called the door to take us to magic school.

 _When you find your path is blocked,_ _All you have to do is knock._

Pay knocked on the wall.

The door appared.

Pay opened it and looked to us.

"Come on."she giggled

She walked through and Aunt Paige followed her. I looked to Edward that had gotten up his shirt was still torn and had scorch marks.

"Aunt Pheobe could you maybe." I said pointing to Edwards shirt.

"Oh yes" she faced away from him and said the spell.

 _Let the object of objection become but a dream,_

 _as I cause the seen to be unseen._

Edwards shirt was as good as new.

I smiled as he looked at it in shock.

"We ruin clothes all the time." I said "we need to know that spell we all have it memorized."

He smiled.

I took his hand.

"Come on" I said "itll be fine."

I took us through the door and he intertwined are fingers.

His family came through as well Pay and Page where in the hallway waiting.

"We will head for the library will be empty on a weekend. We will then see what wing of the school is free."

Page turned and started heading for the Library we followed suit.

We walked in silence.

Edward still held my hand I looked to him.

When we arrived at the library Carlisle was staring in awe.

"This is your school library?"

I smiled knowingly

"Yes filled with human,witch,whitelighter,demon,Angel,etc and even books on vampire just about every thing you need to know to protect yourself and know whats out their." Aunt Page explained

"Everything." He looked around.

Edward chuckled

Then Aunt Paige and Carlisle got into a conversation about what the books held.

"Well uh...you know we introduced are self and I didnt catch your names" Aunt Paige laughed

"Oh terribly sorry yes I am Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme our children Rosalie,Emmett,Alice,Jasper and Edward."

"CULLEN." Page looked to him wide eyed and I giggled.

She looked to me.

I nodded

"Theirs books on us?" Edward looked to Paige confused.

"What?"

"Aunt Paige Edward can read minds. Rember." I said.

"Wait so you were in Forks with the Dr Carlisle Cullen Vampire Doctor and you didnt tell me really." Aunt Paige looked to me.

"Im sorry Im confused?" Esme asked looking to us.

"Their are books on your family well Dr Carlisle Cullen I mean he has never hunted humans,fought against his very nature to help people by becoming a doctor and has gotten a family not coven as states in the book to also take to the animal diet."

"Theirs really a book on me?"

"Of course your life is interesting and very inspiring." Pay nodded to him smiling.

Carlisle looked kinda bashful bet if he was human he would be blushing. Esme smiled hugely at him with such pride in her eyes.

"Paige Paige thank goodness I found you." A women ran up huffing and out of breath as she stopped and put her hand over her heart and took deep breaths.

"Ms. Huntington what is the matter?"

"They have chicken pox." She chicken out.

"What?"

"The twins they have gotten the chick pox and my three assistant havnt had it before one has already contracted it and sadly it seems some other children have gotten it too."

"Great." Paige "we were low staffed as it was." She sided

"I could take a look." Carlisle said

"Oh" Ms Hollinger gasped

"Oh yes Ms hillingto meet Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"The Dr Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Sir its a pleasure to me you."

"You as well Ms Hillington."

"Ive had chicken pox already Ill come help too." I said.

"Babys not really my thing but I'll stay with the older kids that are potty trained." Pay said.

"Thanks." Paige said.

"We will all go." Alice smiled.

Paige looked to everyone and nodded.

"Alright." Page motioned for Ms. Hillington to lead the way.

We followed her to the nursery. Ones in side could hear crying their were 10 baby cots but only two held babys. They were crying and as got closer could see their scrunched up red faces they had red spots and red rashes on them their hands were covered with mittens and they had calominlotion on them.

"Oh Aunt Paige when did they arrive and how old are they?" I said awed.

"About 4 months. Couple of the older students were tracking a demon that was hunting down a witch that had the power to control the elements. They found him to late these little guys parents couldnt hold them off." Page looked to the twins sadly.

I looked to them sadly.

"We have searched but they dont have any othe famity."

I nodded.

I went over too them.

"What do you do with them send them to orphanages?" Rosalie asked.

"No. They have powers they couldnt be taken caer of by others that cant protect them. They too have powers that effect the elements its a very wanted power they would be in danger. This school houses those that have noone or no where to go." Paihe said looking to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked to the twins with sad eyes.

"Ms Hillington Im taking all the children with chicken pox to room 21B." A student I knew said as she opened the door.

"Misty." I smiled

"Bella your back." She smiled then looked around.

"Oh head mistress your back as well. I'm sorry about the out break I didnt know that it was contagious I've never heard of chicken pox before."

"Its alright Miss Pelinser."

"Headmistress?" Edward looked to me.

"Oh yeah my Aunt Page runs this school."

* * *

Please review and kick a reminder next week I will mot be possible I have family comingbin for the holidays and Im looking forward to just having a fun week with them.


	17. Chapter 17

**I dont own Charmed or Twilight. If I did Id so would of continued both series.**

* * *

I yawned.

"It's time we showed everyone their rooms and Bella get some much needed rest." Aunt Paige suggested.

"Yes. Good idea. We have all week to show them around." Pay grinned.

"Come on we have the whole east wing corridor empty." Aunt Paige said as she headed out.

"A whole wing empty?"

"A student light his room in fire and before could control it the whole wing was destroyed disnt have time tk fix it right away so just moved everyone and when it was all fixed the students were fine where they were why move them again." Paige shrugged.

"Let's have Alice do some magic." Pay squealed.

"You have the power of seer. We are betting you were a witch in you human life that stuff passes over into you vampire life as well."

"It will explain why you have no memory."

Alice looked to us with a bit of hurt and uncertainty.

"The Elders do not let day walking vampire's know of us. If you were a witch and turned they would of wiped your memory so you wouldn't expose us." Paige said.

"They have done it before. You see years ago when the world was simpler and of course the witch hunts were going on. Vampires and witches and all the creatures use to help one another." Pay added.

"Until the Voltaire leaner ed that if you changed a Witch that they had more power then any Vampire and witch on their own." I put in.

"The Elders had to stop them. They were changing innocent witches and killing family's. After the twins that was the last straw." Pay huffed.

"The Twins? You mean Alec and Jane." Jasper looked wide eyed.

"Yes they were ment for such great things their powers the opposites of eachother the power..." I sighed.

"They were ment to bring are world great peace when their time came when they became of age."

"And in stead Aro has them terrizing people killing and turned them power hungry." I huffed with my arms folded in front of me.

"The Elders then wiped the minds of all Vampires,humans,demons, witches ect. Of all are kinds and only let us lean what needed to be learned. Made us all start over." Pay continued the story.

"And you know this how?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Its in the books of the library. Those books are written as time passes and always show up in the Library like magic and can not be taken away or destroyed." I said

"We have lots of time to look through the books."

"So Alice all you have to do is say 'when you find your path is blocked,All you have to do is knock.' and knock three times on the wall"

Alice took a deep breath and did as Pay said.

As she knocked a door appeared.

Alice squealed very loudly.

"I did it I did it!"

"Knew she was a witch." Pay lend into my ear.

"You cheat you saw."

"Still a vampire witch at magic school. The Elders will flip but we can prove that just because they have been turned doesn't mean they are not still true witches."

"You not using Alice as a campaign Pay." I sighed.

"Alice will agree and she has every right to know her birth right to know who she is and what she can do. Just as other witches and worlock should know. Vampire or not they should know where they come from."

I giggled. "I see you will win this."

"Now when did you become psychic?"

"Dont need to be never bet against Alice."

I looked to Alice as she giggled and freely and very easily made doors for her family.

"Okay now for the other Magic or Magic school pick your rooms and with your mates both take hold of your door handle. "

I looked to Edward as he grabed his door and looked to me.

"Yes Edward you and Bella are mates but the shool reconciles only fully mated or married couples. Unless their somthing your not tell me cousin." Pay looked to me innocently.

"Shut up." I looked as my whole face heated up.

Emmett booming laugh echoed in the hall.

"Eddy to much of a prude."

"Okay now open the door." Pay said.

Their were gasps and squeals.

Emmett and Alice were the squealers.

"How is this possible?" Jasper said as he came out of the room and looked to us holding a guitar.

"This is mine."

I giggled

"Magic." Pay and I stated together.

"It gives you all you want and will need in your rooms with in reason of course."

Once the Cullens were all set and Alice went to let Esme and Carlisle know how to work their door so when they needed alone time and just a place to relax they would get what they wanted.

I conure my door and decided to have my room next to Edwards and surprisingly for Edward and I. their was a book shelf on the wall tk Edwards room as well as kne on his side of the room their was a book titled Edward on my shelf and one titled Bella on his. When you pulled the book out the shelf moved and opened a door to each others rooms.

This made being at Magic school amazing I was worried I wouldn't get much sleep. I had gotten sk use tk sleeping with him beside me that I couldn't even imagine going this whole time here without being in his arms.

Its great that Magic School knew we needed this.

* * *

Please review. I know very short hate me. I'm hopping to do a long one for Thursday.


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own Charmed or Twilight. If I did Id so would of continued both series.**

* * *

I spent the week with the Cullens showing them around Magic school showing off my powers,showing my cousins powers off and simply answering questions while we all helped with the kids in the day care.

Dr Cullen was extremely embarrassed about having a book on himself.

His wife Esme and his children just felt pride.

Dr. Cullen spent as much time as he could in the Library and with the healing staff we had.

Edward said he was thrilled to learn all he could about magic.

It seemed all the Cullens were having a good time.

Alice read up on being a seer and their history plus the magic they can do.

Jasper was into all the wars. He was shocked to see that alot of the human wars started because of are kind or other creatures.

Rosalie was very happy taking care of the twins. I got to see a very soft side to her but also sad.

Rosalie and I had talked she doesn't hate me but doesnt particularly like me.

She really had a hard life one would say.

Rosalie Hale Cullen isn't the put together strong women everyone thinks. She has a lot of skeletons in her closet. (Not going to tell story if you don't know it's in Eclipse)

One thing is Rosalie always wanted to be a mom to have children of her own. To be human again she would give anything.

This gave me an Idea that my cousins and I will have to look into.

Emmett loved to play with the toddlers.

He played tag,catch, he loved it. The kids loved him. Climbing on his back letting him run around. And they also played with him using their powers to orb him across the room or through things at him and just funny pranks.

Esme also was helping with the children. She really enjoyed it and Paige had done the paperwork to hire her on as a teacher. She was perfect their powers didn't work much on her,she can round them up easily with her speed and never getting tired helps greatly.

Edward and I spent are week talking about are selves. Showing Edward the real me or the other side of me really as he helped me with my homework and catching up on school work.

He liked when I used my powers well more when I put my shield down so he could see into my mind. It came in handy at night when I was ready for him to come through the secret passage into my room.

He spent some time in the Library and with Carlisle as well. Turns out Edward had gone to med school many times and was helpful when Carlisle was busy.

The school had two Doctors on staff and that knew magic and non magic healing methods. Then had 2 to 3 nurses.

With the chicken pox we were down both doctors and a nurse.

The Elders had let Aunt Paige know that having the Day Walkers here was unacceptable and us telling them who we are blah blah blah.

My Mom and Aunts got into them and soon my Father stepped in and explained how they saved my life and we're now being hunted also the fact they are animal hunters and 'The Cullens' helped a lot too.

The Elders weren't really happy but they knew they had lost. They couldn't just through them out they would be killed.

Soon spring break would be over and magic school would start back up.

I was excited to be back but also saddened that I wouldn't be Edward.

Yet was very happy that it seemed all the Cullens were enjoying being here.

I was happy that I didn't seem to have completly ruined their lives.

* * *

It was the first day back to school.

I woke to Edward humming my lullaby.

I smiled.

"Morning love."

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Well thanks." I rolled out of bed and sighed.

I headed for my closet.

"Somthing wrong?"

"Just first day back to school is all."

"Yes. I was thinking of that."

"Me too. I'm really going to miss you today." I looked to him.

"Well why miss me? Can I not just attend school with you?"

I froze and tilted my head to the side.

Then I grinned and squealed.

"Yes yes I didn't think of that of course." I giggled.

I rushed into my closet and closed the door getting tresses quickly and undoing the braid in my hair Alice had done after my shower last night so I could look great for today.

I opened the door ran into the bathroom. Did my business and brushed my teeth.

"Okay lets fine my Aunt Paige." I said as I got out of the bathroom.

Edward stood in the middle of the room he was dressed in dark jeans and a crisp light blue dress shirt.

I smiled.

I was in dark skinny jeans and a little bit darker light blue blouse.

"Alice." We said together.

"Yes" Came a unneeded reply from outside my front door.

Edward and I looked then burst out laughing.

We headed for the door.

Alice,Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie stood waiting.

"We are coming with you." Alice said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled.

It took longer then it should of to find Aunt Paige she looked well awful she had bags under her eyes and her hair was limp and she looked extremely wore out.

"Aunt Paige." I looked to her worried.

She looked to me gave a soft smile.

"Im fine don't. " she held up her hand.

"The twins are finally over the chicken pox but the out break is still here."

"I'm sorry auntie."

"Their somthing you needed?"

"Well I was thinking that the Cullens really don't have much to do while I'm in Classes and with all the students be here and no about it wouldn't be fair to just have them stay jn their rooms you know. Couldn't the attend classes like students here?" I looked to her pleadingly.

Just then Edwards head snapped to a door that appeared and soon others appeared as well and Students started coming out and walking into the double doors that said Cafe elegantly engraved on top of the Doors.

"Yes Classes will be starting soon. So for today you all are welcome to follow Bella and attend her classes. I will just let ALL the Teachers on Campus know that we have guest that are alowed to sit in on classes and if possible can participate yes?"

"Thank you Au- Headmistress" I smiled

She nodded.

"I'd actually like to keep helping in the daycare." Rosalie spoke up.

"Yes of course. That's wonderful I'd be greatful for the help." Paige nodded and sighed.

I stated with a giggle "You were worried."

"I'm losing lots of staff and help to this miner little thing, it's just Chicken Pox honestly but the teachers and that have never heard or had non magic sicknesses." She shook her head and sighed. "Sadly it doesn't agree with them Mr. Oriely was infected."

"What? A Leperchaun caught the chicken pox?"

"Oh yes and it's not normal he's all swollen up and he turned green with blue spots. I had Dr Cullen look at him he's running some blood tests."

"Leperchaun?" Emmett looked excited.

"You Emmett Cullen are not to try and catch or even touch one. They are proud people little people as they like to be called and if you upset one, no when you upset one they have power you can not imagine and you will be sorry." I wagged my finger at him.

"Why would..." Emmett was caught off by all his siblings.

"Dont even." Jasper sighed.

"Ive scene your future and you will be sorry."

Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Emmett only you would try and upset a creature you don't know and could possible harm you." Edward shook his head.

Rosalie looked to her husband.

"If you cause anything else to come after us you are in big trouble."

Emmett looked defeated.

"Fine."

"Okay well I'm hungry." I said.

I started heading for the Cafe.

I went through the double doors the Cullens Alice,Jasper,Emmett and Edward right behind me.

The Cafeteria was a large room filled with round tables their was chatting and kids practicing magic. Somone was levitating and looked to be trying just to relax.

Another student was using his orbing power to take people's food.

Just all around magic was present.

"Bella!"

"Oh no." I sighed.

"Your back I've missed you." He rushed to hug me.

I froze.

"Josh what have I said about touching me." I hissed.

He let go fast.

"Yes yes no touching. For now." He winked.

"Never." I glared.

Edward was beside me then had his hand around my waist.

I smiled.

Josh looked tk the hand narrowed his eyes and looked up and his face changed from angry to scared.

I giggled as he jumped back.

"Josh I'd like you to Meet my friends Alice Jasper and Emmett." I pointed to each one.

"Then this is Edward my mate."

"Thats no." He shook his head

"They can't be here the Elders would never and and your mine you are to marry me no nit this blood suckered. We are made for eachother. Hes cold and and dead Bellas!"

Just then Josh was thrown into a wall.

I looked to see Pay, Lizzy, Adryanna,Zack and Nick.

"I heard we had new students." Lizzy smiled brightly.

"I heard Someone not being very welcoming." Adry glared to Josh.

Zack smiled "Hi I'm Zachary Taylor. You can just call me Zack tho."

"I'm Nick Sims"

"You know I'm Pay this is Elizabeth she goes by Lizzy and Adryanna and we call her Adry."

The girls nodded.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Jasper,Emmett and Edward."

"Hello Alice I love your Outfit" lizzy gushed.

"Love your shoes." Adry said.

Alice lite up. She started going on about what she was wearing and they talked about going shopping soon.

"Bella already got you your breakfast." Pay smiled as she skied over to me with a tray.

"Thanks Pay." I smiled.

Alice asked about Josh and my cousin started out by telling her first that whitlighter/witches weren't really ment to exsist then going in to the story with Paige and how the half whitlighter stick together and are in like a cult where they only marry with in and blah blah. Just like Aunt Paige I will not be marring a half whitlighter or joining them.

I just began eating and focused on Edwards arm still wraped around my waist as I sat the table.

"Bella I hope you don't mind but after your first class I'll be taking Jasper and Alice." Pay said.

"They don't belong to me Pay and You have to ask them." I stated.

"We would love too." Alice giggled.

"I knew they would say yes." Pay smiled and went back to talking clothes with the Girls.

Edward chuckled.

I looked to him.

"Never thought Their could be more Alice's in the world. Though she is still crazier those other girls are next in line." I smiled.

Yes Lizzy and Adry were also Seers. True seers though evil. Well as my Aunt pheobe had said their was a seer that wasn't like the last she hungers to be free and just live like everyone else she saw love and freedom but never knew it. Seers are not evil they have a gift that evil likes to exploit and as long as they learn right from wrong they can make their own choses. Lizzy and Adry are twins. And they are both Seers can see what they want and can see like Alice. Lizzy has red hair down to the middle of her back she was petite and 5'4 with pail skin, freckles and green eyes. Adry had Blonde hair down the middle of her back she too was petite and 5'4, she was pail only at winter time she tried keep up with tanning, she had bright green eyes. They were alike yet diffrent. Lizzy was most deffenitly more violent and had a streak in her she constantly got in trouble.

She was a strong witch and very independent she liked to party and try new things.

Adry was kinder but she did have a mean side like her throwing Josh. She doesn't like Bullies she was kind care free a bit flighty and unpredictable but I'd always want her jn my corner she would defend herself and others till the end. She was strong and powerful witch.

Zack was one of my bestfriends next to Lexi.

He is 6'4 with dirty blond hair looks more light brown in anything but sun light. He has light brown eyes he was tan and had a very Sarcastic nature that was amazing. He can always make me laugh or smile when I'm upset. He had the normal witch/worlock powers and his was telekinetic.

Nick was Lizzy Boyfriend he gave off a very bad boy was 6'1 pail with black hair cropped hair that he styles sticking up. He has deep blue eyes and when he smiles it seems his eyes light up. He also had the normal powers his gift though was fire. He was a fire starter. He constantly over used it and had a morbid personality. We all grow up together and we're close Nick has changed over the years since his parents were killed. I knew he was good he just acted out cause he didn't know how else to act or cope with their lose.

I eat and watched as the boys talked to Emmett and Jasper about their powers and we're showing off.

The girls still chatting away.

I looked to Edward and he was just watching me.

"Yes."I said

"Nothing." He said.

"It's so bizarre they know and though some are a bit afraid and a bit upset others are very well they don't care or are very course and hoping will be in Classes with us so they can get up the courage to talk to us or just touch us see if we are as cold as they read."

Edward laughed.

"They better not. Your all guests in this school and people just like them. Touching you like like your some animals they have never scene I'll hex them into next week." I looked around and glared at anyone looking this way.

"Love it's alright. They are simply couirise."

I looked to Edward and sighed.

"It's my fault your all here I won't have anyone treat you all with anything other then respect."

"We can keep people in line Bella noone will start anything." Adry said.

"Yeah we got this." Zack and Nick smiled.

The Bell rang then.

I smiled.

Edward had already taken my tray before I had even stand all the way up.

Some people gasped.

You could hear the Whispers start.

"Did you see that?"

"Wow."

"Didn't even see him."

"Thats so cool."

"How fast do you think he is?"

Edward just grinned.

"You just did that to show off." Emmett mocked.

"Well everyone else is using powers. Did I do somthing wrong?" Edward challenged.

"No as long as you don't use them to harm somone it's okay to use your powers in magic school. " Pay giggled.

The warning bell soon rang as we were walking out of the Cafe.

"We need to hurry." I said "my first class is on the other side of school.

We're going to be late this is great and it's with my dad's Class too.

he's going to be mad we hurried down the hall they followed behindwe got to the door I stepped inside

The Cullens and I hurried.

"It's that room." I pointed.

We just walked through the doors when the final bell rang.

"Well I see you made it to Class."

"Sorry eat late." I ducted my head not meeting his eyes.

"Take your seats. class these are the Cullens. They will be with us for awhile treat them you as you would any new students." he said as we entered.

"As in Carlisle Cullen?" Whispers all over the room started one student, Amy she's what you would call a bookworm and I knew she's read the stories.

I smiled at her and mouthed Yes.

she looked to the Cullens wide eyed.

The other students as well had their eyes set on the Cullens.

" Is the doctor here too I would just love to meet him?"

All the students started whispering everybody was staring you could hear amazement in their voices they weren't exactly being quiet.

"their eyes are so cool"

"I wonder if their skins is cold as they say"

"They run incredibly fast heard what happened the cafateria?"

"The bronze hair guy was like the Flash."

"Can't belive I missed it."

"I bet the big one could lift a huge house with a thousand people in it"

Emmett loved that and smiled flexing his muscles.

"Wow they are so beautiful."

"Wow."

My Dad decided to not even bother teaching.

It wasn't going to work. They were all to focused on the Vampire's.

"Their hearing is incredible I hear."

"So can they hear us?"

At that everybody went completely silent and just stared. The Cullens laughed.

"So is it true?" One asked.

"You guys come on their people to." I huffed

"Sorry we don't mean to be rude."

"Were sorry."

"We've never met a day walker"

"We have only read and studied on them as you."

"We are only couirise."

"So is it true?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Edward smiled to her.

"What?"

"That Carlisle Cullen has never killed and truly drank blood of a human." Amy said.

"Wow never."

That got everyone star struck as they looked to the Cullens.

"Okay so are you really really cold as they say?" One guy thing Jeremy asked.

The Cullens laughed.

"To you yes." Jasper said.

"Um well could I I mean..." he studded as he looked to Jasper hand.

Jasper smirked and held his hand out to him like he was going to shake hands.

The boy slowly reached out and took his hand then jumped back.

"Wow that was SOOO cold." Jeremy looked to his hand and back tk Jasper in awe.

Then others started to get up to try and touch him and them.

"HEY GUYS CAUGHT IT OUT THEY ARE PEOPLE TOO NOT SOME ANIMALS AT A PETTING ZOO!" I growled out.

The retreated and looked bashful and ashamed.

"Sorry."

"Didn't mean and harm."

"No disrespect."

I sighed. This was going to be a long annoying day.

"So what classes are you taking?"

Everyone was intrested in that.

"Well we are fallow in Bella and Pay today."Alice said.

"Sweet. I so call the big guy on my team for battle class." Levi grinned and hi fived Leon.

"Battle class?" Emmett grinned.

"It's like PE. But we learn hand to hand combat. We play games like capture the flag and football all that stuff. Its exercise and helps those that don't have active powers." I said.

"What are you playing today?" Emmett asked.

"Capture the flag. I'm one team captain and Amy is the other captian. Be awesome for you to be on are team noone could get by you and who would want to try." Levi smiled.

"Thats not fair." Amy said.

"Ill be kn you team Amy I'm not scared of Emmett I could take him." I grinned.

Class ended after that and As we walked out every one said goodbye and hoped to see you in Classes and at lunch.

The Cullens grinned.

I looked to Edward.

"It's just so good to actually be around people and not feel hunger and they know of us their not afraid and we can really just let loose make friends."

I smiled.

"Im happy for that." I said.

"Us too." Alice said.

"Well better head for class." I said

"Alice Jasper this way!" I looked to see Pay Adry and Lizzy waving them over.

"Have fun." I said

"We will."

The day just started and all the Classes were like the first the teachers tried to start class well some others also had questions and just listened.

Today was just going to be so long.

I couldn't wait till it was over.

* * *

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything but the O/C.**

* * *

When lunch time finally arrived I was a bit annoyed okay very annoyed.

Edward had his arm around me and was rubing my arm and shoulder in a soothing way.

"I can't believe that everyone did that." I sighed. "Im really sorry you guys."

"Bella it's fine." Edward grinned.

"This is a nice change." Jasper said.

"It is every where we go we have to hide and most shrink away from us. Yes the looks and questions and constant trying to touch us is a bit unsettling but we don't have the burn in are throats we aren't being run off with pitchforks. This is nice and we can be are selves run around school use are powers just be normal us." Edward grinned wider.

"The History teacher asked about what wars we lived through and I could tell my side of what I knew and about the Vampire war. The class loved it." Jasper said.

"It was great and Pay took us to her psych class and stuff to help me use the full extant of my powers it was like I was really in one of my visions like I could touch things and look around." Alice's smiled lite up her whole face.

"I think it's great I mean come on they all know I'm awesome and I can't wait till battle stratagem class. When is that again?" Emmett was looking around as he spoke smiling to everyone and flexing his muscles.

"Right after lunch. Pay and the guys all have that class with us it'll be fun."

"We can use are powers right?" Edward asked.

"We can go over the rules once I've grabed my tray and sat down."

Headed for the line and they followed.

"You know since everyone knows what you are you don't need the human props anymore." I looked to them and smiled.

They grinned then.

"Sit with Pay." I looked to Alice.

She nodded and Emmett Jasper and Alice headed to the back where Pay and everyone was sitting.

I looked to Edward.

"Over break I saved this smoking hot chick her name was Lrya. Blonde hair legs went on for miles. Oh I have a picture." The guy in front of said as he took out his phone to show his buddy.

"Damn I never see Innocents that hot."

"Yeah I'm meet up with her this weekend. She thinks the magic stuffs wicked cool and thinks I'm the greatest." He said proudly.

I listened to him then get in to explain about his week protecting her and getting to know her as the line moved.

I rolled my eyes.

Boys all the same. Even my brothers at some point had saved a good looking girl and just been overly macho.

Wanting to play hero to the damsel in distress.

I grabed a tray. No matter if Magic School or normal school food is always the same.

Got cheese sticks and sauce. I took and apple and a soda.

Paid for my food and headed for our table.

Edward hadn't spoken a word till we sat down.

"I thought with your rules you couldn't tell somone what you were?"

The other Cullens looked to him and I.

"We can tell any human we trust as long as we are sure they will keep are secret in the case of that boy and the innocent..."

"Innocent?"

"Innocents what we call those that we save from demons." Pay said.

"Like if we were walking down the street and saw a demon in an ally about to hurt somone we would save them and obviously in saving them we use are powers in front of is okay we have charges as well as innocents."

"Charges?"

"Yes it's mainly for whitlighters or halfs like Bella. They get charges these charges can be witches or whitlighters to be. Now most don't tell their charges that they are whitlighters like my dad when he met my mom he said he was a handy man but really he was their whitlighter he was their to look after them. Whitlighters only review themselves when they are found out or when their charge is in trouble."

"Do you have charges?" Edward asked.

"No she's not ready just yet. Good thind to its actually hard and difficult she'll have voices in her head and a horrible ringing sound."

"You'll heat voices Bella. Like Eddy boy." Emmett laughed.

"Whitlighters can hear and feel or sence the charges no matter the distance or where they are. Whitlighters just know they can always hear them."

I looked to my plate as Pay finished.

"Like you heard me?" Edward asked.

I looked to him slowly.

"Heard him?" Adry asked.

"Edward called out Bellas name when we were being attacked and she heard him."

"What!?" Zack looked to me.

"You got your first charge?" Nick asked.

"No it's not like that. Its just I mean. I don't know okay I just since I met him I can just sence him okay."

Pay giggled and Lizzy did to.

"Thats love." They said together.

"I think it's more to do with soul mates them anything." Pay said.

"Yeah so can we let this go." I said.

"Embarrassed Bells." Zack teased and tossed my hair.

"So you can tell people as long as they will keep your secret." Jasper said.

"Yes like Lexi for example." Nick said smiling.

"Lexi?" Emmett asked

"Bellas friend?" Edward asked.

"Maybe not I completly for got. She is going to kill me I havnt messaged her all week or even called her when I got home."

"Dont worry Bellas I've been keeping her up to date and stops by the house like everyday." Pay smiled "she misses you maybe we can visit her after school or this weekend."

I nodded.

"So she's human."

"Yes. "

"So you just told her and she was cool with it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I mean I havnt heard this story either. How did you tell her?" Zack asked.

" Well I should start from the beginning I've known Lexie since we were little we went to daycare together when we were little and demons used to break into my house I would get scared I orbed to her house once right into her room. She was playing with her makeup set. She was surprised to see me but she didn't see how I got their. Once she saw I was scared and crying though she jumped up to hug me. We played for a bit and she cheered me up. I was their for 2hrs.

It was getting dark and her mom walked in. Shocked as ever to see me she called my parents and the rest is history from that day on Lexi and I were inseparable. I orbed to her house when scared and my dad would come get me when the fight was over. I stopped doing that when we were 10 she was become more observant. How Lexi learned what I was. I was 15 and we were walking home from school. A demon showed up and attacked I fought him. I was so sure she was going tk run away that I just lost my best friend. I mean she just watched me stab a guy and he burst into she just got mad going on and on about how I couldn't of told her before we were bestfriends and when she learned about orbing she was even more made that we always walked places or had to wait for ride when I can just appear their." I giggled.

"Lexi is stranger she loves the idea magic is real and she's glade that theirs people out their that are really hero's keeping us safe as she says. But she is a bit jealous." I said then lowly for only vampire's to hear. "I have been sneaking her potions books and showed her the shop to buy them. Dont need to be a witch to do potions just have to be carful."

"I'd like to meet her." Edward said.

"She'd love to meet you. She things the supernatural and all that is aesome she'd freak out to meet a vampire I'd make her day." Pay giggled.

9kg

"Sure Bella I know she misses you."

"I miss her too." I sighed.

"Hey Bella hey Vamps you all up for next class?" Levi said as he walked up to us.

"Hell yes." Emmett grinned.

"Good I'm up for a good game."

"That you will loose." I said.

" not this time Bella." He said as he walked off.

"Dont worry we get them every time who cars if he picks some of you to play against us." Lizzy said.

"How do you play?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes we need to explain rules." I said.

"Their are nk rules as long as you don't get caught." Nick grinned.

"Funny no." Adry said.

"You can use your powers just as long as you don't use them to find the flag or take it like Bella can orb she can orb to her flag and around the area but not to their flag or to get the flag by telekinetic orbing." Zack said.

"Everyone wears ribbon belts and you have three ribbons on it. Now the other team attacks you if they take all your ribbons your out or dead. You do hand to hand combat you can use your powers but it's all non leathel it's play. Its a strategy game so the captain tells you where you fist start and what your jobs are. You could be set hiding jn a tree bushes you get it but main goal is to take out the other team and find and retrieve their flag." Nick added.

"Wait so it's held outside?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. The Teacher is a whitlighter and some of the students are as well and halfs so we orb to a secluded area surrounded by Forrest and protected magic so strong that noone other then the ones that created it could take down or enter. Its like a barrier." Lizzy said.

"This sounds awesome can't wait." Emmett grinned rubbing his hands together.

I smiled. " I do like Capture the flag."

"Bellas good at it she's quite good hand to hand." Adry smiled.

I fished eating I stood to empty my tray and again before I could Edward had already deposed of it.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome love."

* * *

 **Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey happy holidays! I know its been a long time my phone was stolen on the 7th of December and it had all my writing on it I got a new phone last week and I thought I posted This chapter but I guess I didn't sorry. As I thought, I got a Computers for Christmas so I will be writing more will fix my other stories and this with spell check till I get Microsoft office don't expect much for the fixing of grammar.**

 **Well here is your new chapter.**

 **Starting next month will only be posting once a week for all stories as I will have a new job and it's more hours. If I can't post more I will.**

* * *

We headed to the gym.

"Emmett?" We froze.

We all turned to see Rosalie walking down the hall.

Other students froze and watched as she walked toward us.

"Wow shes gorgeous."

"Damn shes hot."

"Never scene a women so beautiful."

"Wow."

Every was whispering and gasping as she walked by.

She just held her head up high smiled and walked with purpose.

I giggled.

"Babe." Emmett said as she stood in front of him and he kissed her for all to see.

"Well should of figured some on that beautiful wouldn't be single."

A guy said as he turned and headed for his class others started leaving as well.

"I get a break and thought Id see what you were up to."

"We are going to well Gym." Pay said.

"Yes come on baby its a class where we can use are vampire strength and speed and play games." Emmett said. "I'm going to crush these witches."

"You think so?" Pay and I said together.

We started walking again and Rosalie was asking everyone that had done and she talked about the kids.

Once we entered everyone started to get excited.

The Professor sighed and shook his head.

The final bell rang and he called the class to order.

"Now we will be going to a remote location in Africa today it will be hot and more open then the rain forest was.

I expect you all to strategize by first examining with what you have to work with and your team.

Remember no matter male female big or small its in the gift they hold and the mind with in them that counts outside appearances can be deceiving."

He said as he scanned over everyone and as he said it he was really looking at the Cullen's.

"Yeah they really shouldn't overlook Alice." Adry said.

"Be a shame." Lizzy nodded.

"Good for us if she's on are team though." Zack said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Okay now let's all get to where we need to first and I'll pick captains." The Professor said.

"Bella you can take Edward,Adry,Nick and Zack." Pay said "I'll take Alice,Jasper,Lizzy, Rosalie and Emmett."

"All right." I nodded.

"Okay now you all have to hold on to me or Bella in some way like hand in mine, or on shoulder or yes Edward around the waist works."

I blushed.

"Okay, everyone got it?" Pay looked around.

"So wait you can orb too?" Jasper asked.

"No I do something cooler. Its called beaming its like fading... here I'll demonstrate first."

Then Pay faded off in red glow and her heart glowed and she was gone and she reappeared the same way.

"That was sooo pretty." Alice giggled.

" That was sissy like." Emmett said.

"I got the power from my dad he's a cupid. usually cupids need a ring but some like my dad had been a cupid so long the ring bonded with him and he can use his powers without it. Most cupids are men you know Emmett." Pay said matter of factly.

I smiled.

"Come on lets go." I noticed others orbing and shimmering out.

Edward had his arm around my waist Nick grabbed my left hand Zack my right and Adry took hold of both Zack and Nicks hands.

I orbed us to the location.

"Wow that was..." I heard Emmett say.

"What are we doing here?" Rosalie huffed

I looked over to Pay and the guys.

"That was different from orbing."

"Yes Orbing and Beaming and even shimmering all feel different too." Sennara said as she walked over.

I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sennara."

"Hi Bella. I well was wondering if you all had a special powers if I could know. Please." Sennara said as she looked to the Cullens.

I smiled.

"We will tell if we are on the same team." I said.

She frowned disappointed.

"Fine."

"So well as Bella said I'm Sennara and Im part demon."

"Demon? I thought demons were not allowed at The school their Evil."

Sennara flinched.

Alice whacked Emmett on the side of the head.

Rosalie glared at the girl.

"We aren't allowed their either. Please forgive my idiot brother." Alice said.

"Im Alice Cullen this is my mate Jasper Hale my brother Edward, my sister Rosalie and the idiot is Emmett."

"Hi. Well my mom was a demon and my dad is human." Sennara said she got a sad look to Her face then.

I know Sennara story its like most halfs the demon parent wanted offspring so they find a willing human or even witch/Warnock and mate. Then it varies if the demon was female they took off and raised the child or they had the child and made the other parent raise them till they come of age or into their powers. Same for if demon was male they waited till baby born and take them or wait till they come of age.

Sennara was the case where her mother was going to take her and run off but her human father wanted to be their he wanted to be a parent when he leaned what Sennara's mother was he fought for his daughter. He ended up being attacked and saved by witches. He got them to help him get his daughter. They never found her mother or killed her

Sennara's mother her had come for her when she was 15. Her mother wanted her to kill and become a good demon like her.

Sennara couldn't kill she just didn't have it in her. Caused her mother to be very angry and try and kill her and her father. To save her fathers life Sennara had to kill her own mother.

"Oh Im sorry." Edward said. As he looked to Sennara.

"Well cats out. Edward can read minds Sennara." I said

"Oh wow umm, No it s fine my mom was one of those demons that tricked humans so they can reproduce." Sennara shrugged.

"So mind reader." She grinned "well then I hope to be working with you if not ill be careful."

Making like it was no big deal.

"Sennara and like other halfs aren't full demon. Though even full demons,and like your kind have a choose. Everyone has a choose. Its the path you choose that makes you,and you and weather you become a demon that lives in the underworld and follows their own kind or the source or just learn to control their powers and use them for good." I said some other halfs were looking to their feet or hands some smeared at me and some smiled.

"So what powers do you have?" Alice asked changing the serious conversation.

Sennara told her and some others came up asking about powers Alice did tell them hers and Jasper only said he was an empath but never elaborated.

Rosalie was getting chatted up about how beautiful she was and asked where she was before then everyone got into the whole beautiful and kind. Praising her. she seemed to love the attention.

"So they teach them to use their powers and they could turn around and kill you?" Edward looked about his brow flared.

"Yes but we hope that most will choose a different path. Its also still a cycle Edward there is no good without evil or any of the other shades of gray. No one is completely good after all." I said.

"Alright is everyone here?" The Professor asked as he looked around.

His eyes scanned everyone and he stopped.

"Where is Katie Geraldo?"

"She wore the wrong shoes today and can not participate." Lissa

Said looking to her feet nerves.

The Professor waved his hand and Katie Geraldo stood in front of him her phone in her hands.

She gasped and looked around then her eyes landed on the Professor.

"Was their an emergency that you have to have your phone on you during my class? Why were you not here Miss Geraldo."

"Its my brother hes hes sick and well I went home during lunch to check on him, also I didn't know today was captured the flag and I wore the wrong shoes." Katie Said as she looked to her high heeled pumps.

Rosalie huffed and looked at her heels.

"Oh sorry to hear about you brother Miss. He was well enough for you to leave him yes. Also of you had gone home you should of changed your shoes. Miss Geraldo I clearly remember telling the whole class what today would be before the break if your mind was not here at the time then I know everyone has been talking about it all day as they always do and if you had gone home at lunch as you claim you should of changed your shoes. Yes Miss Geraldo but you did not go home and now you will be participating in class in heels."

"But I could get hurt." She explained.

"If you were out dressed as you were and you spotted a demon hurting an innocent what would you do? Shrugged and say get the another one cause Im wearing the wrong shoes? Does that innocent looser their life because you decided to dress this way today?"

"So selfish." Students started whispering.

She looked to the ground.

"No sir"

"No what Miss Geraldo?

"No I wouldn't just let an innocent die I would try."

"Yes so today you will try." He finished and dismiss her.

"Now you all are to show up prepared but its true you will not always be warned that an attack will happen. I'm not saying that you should only ever wear clothes that are easy to fight in all the time. I'm saying that you should just be prepared to have to fight in all your clothing chooses."

"Now yes yes I see we have guests with us today so I will explain what we will be doing her today. We are playing Capture the flag. I will pick captains and they will pick their teams.

You will get these belts." He pointed to the bags that appeared a red and blue one."each belt has three ribbons on them in your teams color. Your Captain will have a strategy in place on how to protect your flags and players. Your objective is to get the other teams flag along the way you are to take ribbons off the opposing teams belts you can use all means in doing so. Your powers can be used you are not to injure your opponent just get his ribbons once all ribbons from your belt have been taken you are out dead if you will. You can not use powers to get to the flag like orbing fading shimmering also can not use these gifts to call someone's ribbons or belt. You are to fight your way to victory."

The teacher looked around and looked to a few students that had before hurt others to emphasize that they are to get ribbons not really try and kill.

"Any questions?" He asked he looked to the Cullen's.

They seemed to off understood.

"Good now Captains are Levi Bentley and Amy Pentium."

I smiled.

Edward looked to me. "Didn't they already know they would be picked? The teacher didn't know who he would pick though he just decided by looking around."

"Remember that we have them." I pointed to Pay,Lizzy and Adry.

"They can see they saw every out come but the most common was Levi and Amy and they have only ever once been wrong."

"The Professor is pretty set in his way one boy one girl and always he makes sure everyone is captain at least once they haven't been picked this year and he always does it with last names in the Alphabet if he chooses and A he will pick someone that is close to the end of the Alphabet." Lizzy shrugged.

The Cullen's nodded.

"I cant see who will win! Or who will pick us!" Alice looked around looking very upset.

"Well their are lots of variables. With them all wanting to pick you all, but not sure what you got and can do, also they need to pick others thinking on all the gifts everyone has. then their is no saying if they will use their gifts or just fight hand to hand." Adry said.

"Yeah even I haven't decided if Ill fight hand to hand or just use my gift." I said.

"Alright Amy is Blue and Levi is red. Levi you can pick first person as Amy picked color."

Levi grinned he looked around his best friend Leon was grinning and about to walk up but Levi shook his head.

"Big guy Emmett right?" Levi said pointing to Emmett.

"Yeah!" Emmett said as he ran to Elvis side.

"Wow." Everyone looked to the Cullen's in awe.

"Sweet." Levis said as he handed Emmett a belt.

Amy looked nervous she was shy and loved her books she didn't really talk much. I've had projects with her and sat with her in the library shes easy to work with very focused and nice.

"Bella." She said pointing to me I smiled and walked to her.

"Thanks Amy." I said. As I took a blue belt from her.

"Well strategy right? You know the Cullen's so maybe help me." She said hopeful.

"Of course." I said and whispered I. Her ear "you want all of them yes but as we both know Levi will only pick the males so call the girls Alice and Rosalie can fight if you can get Edward or Jasper we got this. Then of course need Adry lizzy pay Zack nick Sennara and her group."

Levi went next and Leon and his group glared so he chose Leon.

"So Jasper was in the wars yes?" I nodded.

"Jasper." She pointed.

"Strategy is everything." She grinned.

She handed Jasper his belt.

"umm reddish hair guy." Levi pointed to Edward I frowned disappointing.

He to looked up set but walked to Levi Emmett grinned and patted his brother on the back.

"Alice." Amy said next.

This went on and finally the last person was called.

Levi was as always upset when he had to take girls on his team and ended up with Katie and her friends.

Amy had Jasper,Alice,Rosalie,Lizzy,Adry,Zack,Sennara,and I on her team it was 21 on each team it was good Rosalie came with us or it would of been uneven.

Nick was on Levis team with Edward Emmett and Josh.

I new that mostly Levi had picked demons and highlighter they had power but Amy chose the ones with strategy and better hand to hand combat.

"Okay so I chose you cause you are to have better hand to hand combat skills and strategy tactics. Levis team focuses manly in the powers and strength so us it against them. Force hand to hand be stealthy they like the obvious approve they barge right into it so be sneaking and surprises them.

Now I'm going to have Jasper and Bella's guard the Flag.

"I'm sure you could guard it on your own Jasper but in case ones with certain powers come Bella will be able to help you."

"Now I want those that are good fighters to the front. Levi always uses his best at the front line and weaker to the end. So we will use the best up front to take them out and the others will be easy."

"We got this secret weapon." I winked at Jasper.

"Amy looked to ."

"Jasper here, yes is a great fighters but he has a gift he can project his feels he could make everyone not want to fight."

"Omg that's incredible. How far can you reach?" Amy asked.

"Pretty far from here to little passed those trees."Jasper said as he hooded to the tree line about 40ft away.

"Perfect I changed mind your speed will work you can work the flag and help the front liners once the more experienced fighters are dont you can help Bella."

"Okay. Pretty much take out Edward and Emmett and come help me the others can take them" I grinned at Jasper he smiled and nodded.

"Alright I hope you all have your strategy worked out now go hide your flags and I will blow this whistle after that you can begin."

We ran out to the left as the other team went right.

We all set up the flag by a mountain of sand Jasper and Alice dug since their was really nowhere to hide it. their were a couple tress but that would of been obvious and Jaspers idea had marret make it easy to find with the hill of sand they will have to climb it to get to the flag. It would give us time to fight them off.

A whistle echoed.

we had some of are fighters that was better at hand to hand at the front line, the ones that relied more on the powers behind them and in the few trees their were held a fighter or two.

As we all thought Levi had the ones that relied on their powers up front and they came and attacked first.

Jasper,Alice, and Rosalie heard them first warning us.

they crouched low and I saw Jasper seem to relax and as the enemy came into view they charged but some seem to flutter when they saw the vampires up front and a couple halted.

Jasper smirked.

A roar sounded and a flash of white knocked into Jasper.

I gasped.

Emmett had attacked Alice and Rosalie made quick of the ones Jasper had affected with his power they were to scared to even atempt to fight back.

others came and some of are group fought them off and headed toward where they must of had their flag.

I saw that their was more red left then blue. I frowned I got down from the hill and headed for some a red.

I fought hand to hand I got his ribbons off easy.

The next used his gift he was telekinetic and was throwing rocks and anything she saw at me I dodged but was cut with a few rocks through at me.

I took a deep breath and ran at her sliding on the sand and knocked her over hurried for her ribbons as she was getting up.

I spit the sand that had gotten in my mouth. I tried to wipe off what was on me but knew it was pointless.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice looked to me worried.

"Yeah I got this find that flag Alice. Jasper and I can handle them." I pointed to the 7 reds Jasper was getting some to be hesitant to fight.

Emmett was with Roslie both of them both had their ribbons ripped off. Emmett was whining and pouting and Rosalie was comforting him.

I headed over to help Jasper.

It was a bit difficult Jasper seemed to be having a good time he was smiling and laughing when somone actually got close to his ribbons.

I laughed.

I had one ribbon ripped of so I was on guard. I started using orbing telekinetic power to through things at the enemy.

"You good?" Jasper asked as I ripped another ribbon from the girl I was fighting.

"Yeah a bit tired. You?"

"This is great its been a while since I had a good fight and they are pretty good even if I could use my full strength still might take time to take some of them." he smiled.

I smiled.

"You need to watch out for Edward though I smell him hes close." Jasper said.

I looked around then Edward.

I could feel eyes on me then Their was a tree a couple feet away.

I could feel it he was their.

I headed for the tree I had to see him.

"Bella remember hes the enemy." Alice pouted as she headed for Ady and Pay who were out.

"He took you out Alice?" I frowned.

"Yeah almost had their flag, its over their by the two trees." I looked to where she pointed I couldn't see it must be far. I looked to Jasper he nodded to me.

with most the team out they would need help getting the flag and Jasper can protect our flag.

I headed for their flag in a sprinted.

I could feel the eyes on me still and I knew he was following me.

I giggled.

I started to think.

I wonder if my powers would work on him.

I stopped and faced him

He grinned

"Hello love."

I smiled

"Its a game." I said

"Yes just a game. No hard feelings after." He looked into my eyes as he stepped closer.

"I hope not." I said.

Then raised my hand and he froze.

"What you do?" Emmett said

Alice Laughed.

Pay explained my power as I pulled Edward ribbons off and took off for the red flag.

"Sorry love." I said as I unfroze him.

"What happened?" I heard his confused voice.

I giggled.

Levi and Leon were at the flag I see my team only 2 left and fighting off 3 of the blue team I sighed.

I got ready to fight.

Levi rushed at me as leon used Aerokinesis to cause sand to fly everywhere like a sand storm. It made it hard to see Levi coming at me.

I throw up my shield.

Leon could control Wind.

Levi was justs a warlock.

he had the common powers he also can control lightning and levitate.

He can't use lightning.

I can take him at hand to hand I just need to see him.

I took a deep breath then let the shield down I clothes my eyes and tried to sense where he was. It seemed like I couldn't get a read then I smiled and grabbed Levi's hand as it tried to grab one of my ribbons I flipped him on his back and tried for one f his ribbons but he rolled away it continued like this for some time till Leon must of got tired the sand storm stopped and leon was gone I found Levi he was wiping the sand off him I see he had on goggles. I glared so that's how he did it.

He looked around then to me.

"Leon!" He yelled.

I smirked as I headed for him.

I got his ribbons off easy as he was tired and I used my shield to keep him from getting any hits at me.

He was down and I looked to the red flag.

I looked around no leon.

I narrowed my eyes.

Where was he and where was everyone.

I was alone.

I headed for the flag slowly and as I was going to grab it Leon appeared.

I stopped and through up my hands to freeze him.

He came at me.

It wasn't working my power.

I tried again. Then tried to orb.

"Damn it Leon you can't use illusion." I hissed

"Yes I can it's fair game." He smirked

I growled.

I went at him we fought.

I knew he wasn't real it was just a copy a trick of the mind that he made up.

I punched him hard in the face.

Nothing as I though this wasn't real. Okay to get out of an Illusion theirs always a key something that can trigger it.

I started picking up rocks and grabbing at trees when. Avoiding Leon.

Then it clicked IT obvious. It's the Flag.

I started for it but the colne wouldn't let me.

"You need to play fair." He said

I looked to him and saw he did have his ribbons on.

I nodded okay so I need to get them.

We circled each other. He ruched at me I flipped him over my back and grabbed a ribbon.

I sighed in relief when it was easily removed.

Then it was gone everything and I was standing in front of the flag again Levi huffing off to the side and Leon On the ground ribbons gone I looked to the flag and Smiled.

The Professor blew his Whistle.

"Blue teams won." He yelled out

Amy had the flag.

"You did it!" I squealed

The other team members cheered.

Amy and I hugged I looked over to Alice and Jasper Glaoting to Edward and Emmett.

I giggled.

Edward looked to me and I smiled.

"No hard feelings." I said

he was by my side in a flash.

"Of course not love. I didn't know you could do that." He looked to me a bit upset.

"More fun to let you find out then tell you." I giggled

Alice laughed as did Jasper.

"I can go over my powers later for you." Letting Edward of easy.

Like me he didn't like to be left in the dark and it was better that he knew.

"Ill explain my families as well." I said.

"This was great are we playing the same thing tomorrow?" Jasper asked

"We will rise again and defeat you." Emmett said.

"We sadly wont play this till Friday but theirs other games."

"Come on its time to go we all still have one more class to go till schools over." Adry said

"Yes." I said

we all got in the same groups again and I orbed us back to the gym and Pay beamed the others.

* * *

 **ey going to try and retype and write everything I wrote so you all will have something next week.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bet your all mad at me.**

 **heres what I have sorry.**

 **I own nothing if I did would had money.**

* * *

"So you said we had potions next right?" Alice asked

"Yes." I looked to everyone.

"But umm we cant go like this or We will be kicked out."

I looked to the professor he was cleaning off other students.

"Come on." I said nodding my head to the teacher.

The guys were covered in sand and dirt the girls though well Rosalie looked perfect as always and Alice was as neat and clean as before.

I was covered in sand I know my hair must look a sight from the wind and sand.

I shook my head and sand fell to the floor.

When we got to the coach he smiled.

"Well you all sure made it fun, I was quite impressed and proud of my students that remembered their you all ever wanted to come to any other classes Id like to see how some of my other classes would do up against you."

"I might take you up on that." Jasper smirked.

The professor waved his hand and we were all cleaned up.

"We need to go Professor or we will be late to Positions." I said

"Oh yes hurry you know how Professor Ursula is." He said waving us off hurried.

"Rosalie ?" I asked as exited the Gym "You coming with us?"

"Yes I think I will " She nodded and Emmett grinned

"Alright lets go."

"I think we are making an explosive today or a stunning potion not sure but either way follow directions carefully."

Alice giggled.

Once we entered Class again everyone that was their froze and stared I headed to my desk and the cullens found empty desks.  
Edward sat with me. Alice with Jasper EMmett with Rosalie Zack and Nick were in class as well and they sat together in front of Emmett and rosalie

"Hey guys." They said

"You excited to make some explosives today?" Zack grinned

The teacher walked in then.

she looked around with a stern face her dark hair was pulled straight back in a tight bun her dark eyes had some scars on her face and some along her hands and arms.

"I see we have new students,well stand tell everyone your names."

I sighed she loved to try and humiliate people.

"Hi Im Alice Cullen this is Jasper Hale." Alice said and she and Jasper stood.

"Oh his your partner mute."

"she likes to make people scared of her don't try anything." I whispered

"No sorry mama just force of habit." Jasper nodded

She huffed looked to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Im Rosalie Hale."

"Im Emmett Cullen."

she looked to Edward and he stood her eyes raked over him I glared "Im Edward Masen." He said I looked to him

"Yes well at least two of you speaks the truth and what I asked."

"Of course she would want you human names." I rolled my eyes.

"She suck an." I mumbled

"Iss Halliwell do you have something to say?" She glared at me as she snapped

"No mama."

"Alright then." "We will get started class i know Vampires in the class how distracting and just unethical but you will focus on your potions."

the Professor put on the board step by step how to make the posion.

Zack Rosalie Alice and I got up to get a cauldron and ingredients for our potions.

"Shes not all so bad. she teaches a dangerous subject and one wrong move can blow yourself up. you see her scares those are from her youth and students that made mistakes."

I collected what we needed and headed for are desk. I set the cauldron on the burner.

Edward went to add in ingredients I stopped him

"Just like chemistry everything that you mix together has a reaction you need to fallow the steps exactly and you must stand back in adding things or like step 6 says this ingredient must be put in while stirring." I said

"Okay so watch me and be very careful."

I started to add things in carefully purple smoke came out of the cauldron I sighed

"Was that bad?"

"No its meant to happen if it was any other color though." I shook my head.

I looked up to the others Alice and Jasper were getting some help from the group in front of them I smiled.

'BANG'

I looked over to the explosion and Emmett is smiling and Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked mad.

"Idiot"

"What happened?" The professor rushed over glaring at Emmett

"He messaged wrong." Rosalie said

The teacher looked to Emmett with actually surprised looking at the potion then to him.

"Go get cleaned up." She turned back and headed for her desk.

"Umm okay?" Emmett looked around

"Emmett leave here turn left go passed 4 doors and to the right is a men's bathroom and shower." I said so only the vampires in the room could hear.

He nodded and left.

'Well everyone else done?" she asked everyone shook their heads no

Then back to work

Rosalie went to Alice and Jaspers desk and watched them.

I finished the position as others did to the class was coming to an end.

"Alright bottle and label your potions and bring them up here." The professor nodded to the test tube rack."You have homework a 2 page essay on the importance of following the directions and measurements carefully."

The class groaned.

"Make that 3 pages get out." She hissed.

* * *

 **review Im sure you all knew how I got my professor from though she could never compare to the original.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing if I did would had money to live.**

* * *

 **-HELP NEEDED-**

 **Its getting closer to the end. I do need a bit of help as most of you that read my books know I'm horrible at really discribing things and scenery if anyone if good at this Id like to get a beta. I also like one to help with some of my other stories as I have started to write with nothing else to do.**

 **It will be Twilight stories and I have a few so anyone interested Id give you my summaries and you can pick ones you'd like to help on I wouldn't mind having more then one beta to talk Ideas with and through ideas back and forth.**

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

"I'll be in the Library." Carlisle said looking to Esme.

"I'm going to the Day Care." She smiled

"Me too." Rosalie left with Esme.

Emmett looked to Jasper.

"Some of the guys wanted to try fighting off a Vampire so i'll be in the Gym." Jasper said

"Sweet Im up for that." Emmett grinned and started flexing his muscles.

"I wanted to try meditation and work on really centering my self and my gift." Alice waved good bye and with that It was just Edward and I

"Then their were 2." I smiled to him.

"Well do you have anything to do today?"

"No." He said

"Anything in mind?"

"I believe I promised to play for you."

"Yes,yes you did."

"Shall we?" Edward stood and held out his hand.

I took his hand and we walked off to his room.

I opened my mind to him as we walked along.

'how and you and your family faring here?'

He smiled he liked when I let him in my mind.

"They are content as am I we can be are selves here."

I nodded of course not like anyone would care about Vampires running around super speed when we can orb and shimmer to us its pretty normal, at first a bit different but everyone learned quick that they were just like us.

They were just as anyone else just with different gifts.

"Yes its quite freeing and Emmett seems to enjoy his new friends."

I grinned at Edward "Good I'm glade I really didn't want to mess up your lives Im really sorry happy that you all aren't completely miserable."

"Bella." He stopped I put my shield back up and I looked to my feet. He took his hand and gently lifted my face to look at him with his cool fingers under my chin.

You didn't mess anything I..." He looked to me with an emotion in his eyes I could place.

"Bella I love you."

I looked at him shocked He couldn't possible love me. Hes a vampire I'm a witch. He couldn't no I've been fighting my feelings for months now he couldn't say this its not fair. I know we had said it to each other before but we haven't really brought it back up or done anything about it.

I figured he'd said it cause Id healed him and Id said it to him.

I mean I now That we have been close we hold hands we spend every night together but I mean we sleep and talk just talk. I we csan't

I love him I looked away from him. We had reached his door.

The Elders would never allow this.

My family Has done so much to get the Elders to hate us this will be one more thing its like the Halliwell curse to love what you cannot.

forbidden love is are forte.

a witch and whitelighter, A witch and demon,A witch and Cupid and now a witch and a Vampire.

The Elders have in their own way allowed my family to have their happy endings eventually after so much heartache will they let me have mine.

Or would I loose everything. Would I risk what I have always wanted just to have Edward.

Yes It wasn't a question was it. I loved him he what I want I know we are mated Not that we ever truly said anything really or mentioned it much.

But Id give up on being a whitelighter to be with him, Id give up being a witch to be with him.

"Bella?" Edward had forced my face to look at him again he looked so worried.

"I love you too." I didn't realize till his thumbs rubbed my cheeks that I was crying.

"Bella?" He looked unsure and afraid.

"I love you Edward. I have from the moment we met Im fine I just I was pushing these feelings away thinking it couldn't be and now I feel it all for force."

"I love you Bella Always."

I smiled.

"Id fight for us."

"Fight for us?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"The Elders would never allow us to be together Edward." I shook my head. "Unless I give up my powers and became well normal."

"Bella I I couldn't ask you to do that I mean..."

I opened my mind to him again so he would see that I meant it

"I would. My family wouldn't love me anyless. You mean more to me then my magic Edward."

He looked into my eyes and smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"You promised to play for me." I reminded him.

He smiled to me and opened his door motioning me to come in.

I walked into his room and looked over to the baby grand piano.

He was sitting at it in a flash.

"This is Esme's Favorite." He started to play a peaceful melody.

I I walked over and sat beside him as he played it was so soft and lovely.

It came to end to soon.

"This one you inspired." He said and started to play the most Beautiful melody I've ever heard.

I was in awe as he played I inspired this? he wrote this?

"Bella's lullaby."

"Oh Edward." I said looking to him

He played a couple more songs and we moved to his music collection. I couldn't believe how many cd's he had.

He put on a Cd I smiled as Debussy floated in the air.

He took my hand and we danced.

"I love you." I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

He looked to me and I saw his eyes darken and then his cold lips were apon mine. it felt so good my whole body felt on fire.

My eyes closed I put my hand in his hair pulling him closer I always wanted to touch his hair. Are lips moved in a rhythm all their own. It was driving me crazy and his hands were around me hugging me closer. Before I knew what I was doing I had a leg up around his hip and soon he was helping the other leg up on the other side. His hands on my bottom I moaned he froze then.

"Bella" He pulled away I was breathing hard and he was as well.

I slowly opened my eyes and blushed realizing what we were doing.

I moved my legs and slowly slid down him. I looked to the floor as I blushed harder.

"Don't be embarrassed I got carried away as well." He said

"Yeah." I giggled

I wanted so badly to... kissing him was... it was like magic.

"Bella." I looked up at Edward his eyes dark again.

I was confused then remembered that I had not closed my mind to him.

Before I could think I was laid down on his bed and his lips were on mine again.

My hands in his hair again his on my waist.

I loved him.

I wanted him.

"Bella." Edward growled as his left left mine to kiss me on the corner of my mouth and down to my neck.

"I love you Bella." He breathed into my ear.

"Edward." I breathed.

I didn't want this to end I wanted to be closer.

My body was on fire and without realizing it I had my legs wrapped around him again was pulling him as close as I could.

Edward looked into my eyes and I saw it.

His eyes had love need and longing in them.

I know mine showed the same.

"I never want to let go." I said.

"I will not complain." He kissed me gently.

I didn't want to stop

"I don't either." He whispered.

I Leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck as I played with his hair.

He started to purr.

I looked into his eyes in shock the grinned.

We spent I don't know how long in his bed.

we both wanted more but knew we were not just ready. We kissed and cuddled.

I wanted to stay in this moment forever "As do I." Edward said

But we both knew it was getting late.

As if on cue a knock on the door broke are perfect moment.

Edward sighed.

He got up headed to the door and I sat up on the bed moving to the edge.

"What Alice." Edward damned.

"Bella's Dads coming in 2 minutes and he wouldn't be happy if she was in here."

"My dad oh no.

I shot up and went to the door.

"What for?"

"I cant see." She said upset.

"Great." I grumbled.

I walked out the door.

Its not fair.

"I know." he agreed as he walked out with me.

My father rounded the corner when Edward closed his door.

"Bella."  
"Daddy." I smiled to him. I tried not to let it show I was upset to see him.

I hugged him.

I let go and really looked at his face it was sulum and his eyes sad.

"What is it?"

"Its Chris." He said.

"No." I stood back shaking my head. "What happened?"

"He went to the Underworld and they jumped him."

"Why would he go their!?"

"He was ment to be looking for a charge."

"He wants me Ill go I'll trade."

"No!" Dad and Edward all said at once

"but"

"You will stay here. I mean it." Dad looked to Edward and he nodded to my father I glared.

"But Chris.."  
"Is a big boy and can take care of himself."

"I can take care of myself as well Im not a little girl anymore either dad you need to see that I can fight my own babttles and this one is mine."

"I said No!"

"your mother aunts and I will handle this."

My father kissed my forehead and orbed away.

I turned swiftly and started in the oppositet direction passing the cullens that had all seemed to have assembled.

"Your very determinded." Jasper stated

"Bella where are you going? I cant see you."  
"To the libary" I said

"Thats not all." Jasper said

"Bella." I put my shield up as I looked to Edward.

"Shes using her shield." Jasper called me out.

"Bella your parents and aunts can handle this." Edward said as he walked toward me.

"What? I know that." I said trying to play it off.

If he wanted me then... This was my fight he took my brother I won't let him get away with it.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I have a test to study for. Are you coming?"

I asked knowing it would sound let suspishis if I invited him

"Yes" He said slowly I knew hed come.

We walked away from the others.

It wouldnt be hard to get passed Edward.

Their werent many in the libary just a few it is usually slow on a weekend only a couple Whitelighter/witch's.

They do seem to always be here working harder then other as they all had same goals to prove them selves and to become whitelighters with their own charges i use to be one of them.

I was looking for certain book. Id of orbed it to me but then Edward would hear the title.

I soon found what I was looking for **مواقف الموت** It means Positions of doom.

I know that one of these would be the only thing that could stop him nothing else has worked.

I grabbed some other books. I grabbed a book on the magic of weddings demon and witch a like.

I looked at the title looked to Edward and smiled.

He looked at the title and smiled.

I took a could more that as not to tip him off.

"So whats the test on that you will need that one." He gestured to the wedding book.

I shrugged "The title just jumped at me."

He nodded.

I sad down and opened that book first seeming to read it yet skimming it for what I was looking for. Edward was wraped up in the History of Vampires I had pulled for him.

"I can't believe this is all on Vampires." He mumbled as he started reading.

I smiled.

I soon found a very interesting part in the wedding ceremony for demons.

I needed to go home as well i needed a spell from the book of shadows.

I moved on to the positions book.

I found one that just had to work. I smiled.

I could get the ingredients from home as well.

Now to get passed Edward and the Cullens.

* * *

 **review.**

 **Searching for Beta!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing. I wish.**

* * *

 **-HELP NEEDED-**

 **Its getting closer to the end. I do need a bit of help as most of you that read my books know I'm horrible at really discribing things and scenery if anyone if good at this Id like to get a beta. I also like one to help with some of my other stories as I have started to write with nothing else to do.**

 **It will be Twilight stories and I have a few so anyone interested Id give you my summaries and you can pick ones you'd like to help on I wouldn't mind having more then one beta to talk Ideas with and through ideas back and forth.**

* * *

Its been 2 days and nothing they couldn't find Chris.

I knew they wouldn't he wanted me and I was the only on he would show himself to.

I had been making a powder Edward thought it was for Positions class. The teacher did ask us to make a position from are books by next class test how well we listen and can manage without her help. Helps that she assigned this and that in the book was a position that can be made into a powder and sprinkled over or at someone caused them to fall asleep for and hour. I knew that this would work on Vampires but not as strong as on none Vampires. but if added more poppies and moon stone it would strengthen it and do no harm to them. I just needed them out for an hour that's more then enough time for me to have a head start.

I had it all planed out now just needed to get them all in one place.

Edward and I walked back to are corridor the powder in a bag in my hand.

"Where is everyone today?"I asked

"They were going to all have lunch together its been a bit since we hunted and your aunt said she had a solution she let Carlisle tested it and they got some animal blood for us."

"That's great."

"You haven't had lunch either Carlisle said with the position that while drinking the blood they have well its like normally drinking things and we could eat together."

"Id love to." I smiled.

We headed for the Cafeteria.

We entered and The cullen teens were all sitting down talking.

"Hello Bella,Edward" Alice smiled.

I smiled and waved as I headed for the food bar.

I got pizza and corn.

Edward paid for it.

I huffed.

"Edward."

"Yes love." He smiled dazzling me.

I shook my head.

I ignored him and headed for the lunch table.

"All here." Carlisle and Esme popped up once I sat down.

Esme was holding a a grocery bag.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Mom do know we cant eat human food right?" Emmett smiled

"Yes Emmett." Esme hushed him

She reached into the bags and took out what looked like coke cans. I took a bit of my pizza.

"Just try one.

"Carlisle said."

"Of course stuck in the place and now we cant even leave to go hunting what is it another position right?" Rosalie sneered

I frowned.

Though Rosalie and I have had a talk seems as if didnt change too much.

Rosalie still didn't like me to much I ruined her life I interfered with her world Edward said they didn't mind that was all of them but Rosalie.

She always had a comment.

well she will be happy when I'm gone. she can get her life back.

"Rosalie, they were kind to keep us safe here and take us in also help feed us as well they don't have to do any of these things." Carlisle said to her.

"We can take care of are selves."

"Edward almost died." Alice hissed.

I flinched at the memery edward put a hand on my thigh and squeezed it.

"He wasn't paying attention." Rosalie rolled her eyes

Everyone ignored her Alice took a can and popped it.

she took a sip. and her eyes rolled back and she hummed.

Its like warm fresh blood.

Jasper,Edward took one and Emmett they too popped theirs and had a sip.

They as well mad sounds a grunt and humm.

I giggled

"Its like Lion."

"Mines Bear."

"So good."

"right it does have some magic to keep it warm and make it taste like are favorite really its just Deer blood thats all they could get a hold of I told them it was fine but Paige said that we should enjoy it its no trouble to make it taste good." Carlisle grinned as he took one.

their was enough for them all to have three each.

"They will serve it at lunch so whenever you need one just ask the lunch lady she will have them." Esme.

I smiled.

Emmett looked to Rosalie.

He grabbed a can and opened it for her.

"Come on babe its good."

She huffed but took it.

I eat my lunch and just listened to Carlisle go on about what he learned on leprechauns today.

Finally lunch ened.

Edward emptied my tray.

"Well should get back to the hospital wing."

"Off to the day care."

I froze looking around. no not here.

"Wait!" I said maybe to loudly

"Bella?"

"Well I have something I wanted to give you all and show you." I said to fast. For all of you really."

I said

"What is it?" Alice looked excited

"Its a surprise."

"Bella?"

"Remember that letter?" I looked to Edward

Lexi had sent a letter I wouldn't let him read cause it was privet we were talking about him.

I smiled it would work well.

"It was letting me know that pay would put my gift to you all in my room."

"Oh lets go I what to see I cant see come one." Alice was practically vibrating.

I smiled

I looked to the others they seemed to accept it all but rosalie she huffed and roller her eyes.

"Ill be fast." I said

I started heading to my room they were all following be hind.

I made sure my shield was up and tight didn't need Jasper to feel how nerves and guilty I felt.

I took a deep breath as I opened my door.

I turned to them.

"Be real quick." I Closed the door behind me I grabbed my powder. I opened the bag took a hand full and took a deep breath.

I opened my door and blow as hard as I could into my hand causing the powder to blow out and into the faces of the cullens

"What the hell?"Rosalie hissed

"What."

"Bella." Edward looked to me shocked and soon the faces of shock and anger turned to droopy and they all fell to the floor.

I looked to Edwards form.

I kneeled down kissed his lips one last time.

"I'm sorry I love you Always."

I orbed home.

I grabbed the ingredients I needed and the page from the book of shadows and made a door to Lexi she will have a cauldron and I can say my goodbyes.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **NEED BETA**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own Nothing.**

* * *

 **PJ pov**

"That Bitch where is she?" The mean Blond hissed

"What happened?" the shrimp looked around

"Wheres Bella?" Copper head jumped off the ground.

"I wanted to ask you all that." Pay said looking at at the Vampires as the stated to wake.

"I had the weirdest dream." the big muscles said

I glared at him

"Where is Bella?" She said

Chris was captured they are supposed to be watching Bella and they were sleeping.

"Shes gone." copper head looked worried

The vampires all stood up.

"She lured us here and she blow stuff in a face that knocked us out." blondie hissed "That bitch when I get her."

Copper head hissed at her.

I glared

"You all got stopped by my little cousin. you telling me she out smarted not one but 7 vampires"" I rolled my eyes "You're useless."

"LEO!" I yelled

uncle Leo orbed in.

"What is it."

"These idiots let Bella get away." I said

"Its not their fault." Pay stood up for them. "Bella used sleeping powder and knocked them out."

"What?"He looked to the Vampires in question.

"She said she was making it for class." copper head said

Uncle Leo shook his head

"I should of warned you how Bella can be." He said

"She sneaky." I said "Never turn your back on her."

"Shes not that bad shes only this way when someone she loves is in trouble or you really piss her off."

"We will help you get her back." copper head said

"Yes we will." Doc said

"What!?" The blonde screeched.

"Youve helped enough." I glared He looked take back

"We all know about you and Bella. You have the whole family being watched now we let Vampires in the school we let you take are cousin as a mate youve ruined are reputation and damned my cousin she will never be a whitelighter like she always wanted because of you."

"Prudence!" Wyatt and Pay yelled at me

"I just said what we all know is true."

"Bella loves him." Pay said "They are mated." Her face lite up.

"Your mated. you can find Bella!" Pay looked to Uncle Leo

"We have to get your aunts and mother first. call everyone and meet at the manor in 5."

with that he orbed out.

"I dont understand?" big guy said.

"You will come with us." Wyatt said and we headed to the libary to the door.

I huffed stupid Vampires.

At least we could use them their powers will come in handy.

"Whats going on?"

We entered through the door as Aunt Paige had orbed in with the twins and henry.

"Everyone here I know its bad timing but..."

"My parents arnt here yet." I said

"Your mom went in labor Girls."

"What?"

"Omg is everything okay" Pay said

"Yes shes not completely dilated actually." Aunt Pipper looked to the Doc

"You ever deliver a baby?"

"Yes." He nodded

"Think maybe you could help then, magic kinda happens when a baby witch/warlock is born."

"Of course."

"Everyone we have another emergency! your forgetting Bella!"

"Bella?"

"Yes shes gone."

"No what happened she was at magic school."

"She knocked the vampire out and took off."

"She went to get Christ herself."

"No."

"If we dont hurry my sister will marry that monster."

"Marry!?" Copper head looked completely shocked and angry

"Yes the demon wants her as his wife so he can become the source of all evil to marry her will give him great power."

He started growling "That will not happen."

"Then we need to hurry.

"Ill take Dr Cullen to Phoebe." Aunt Paige took his hand.

"I'll go with you." the mother said.

"Okay be right back."

She orbed them out.

I huffed

"Alright we need to get a strategy.

The vampires need to be in different clothes we will dress them and us as demons and use them to enter this wedding will be huge he would want everyone to see. so we can use that act like guests." Pay abbaled

Aunt paige orbed back.

"She okay?" aunt Piper asked

"Shes fine shes only 3 centimeters dilated nothing yet."

"Okay now we will have Paige,Piper,Wyatt,Th Cullens and I got to the underworld."

"Hey what about me." Pay said

"And me" I huffed

"And us?"the twins said together

"No your not trained enough just yet." Aunt Paige said

"And these Vamps are?" I glared.

"They have more defense then us." Aunt Piper said looking to me to scold me. I looked away.

"We Pay, the twins,Wyatt,the vamps and I are going." I said

"No PJ"

their was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Aunt Piper went to answer the door.

"Oh Lexi its not a good time."

"Bella came to my house she made a position and then said goodbye to me and took off."

"What come in here."

Lexi walked in she looked around her eyes landed on the copper head.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"She told me to say shes sorry and she loves you."

Copper head looked pained.

"We were just about to change into demon wear and go get her." I said

"Bella's doing this for Chris she doesn't want you to go help." Lexi said

"Well that's to damn bad." Wyatt said.

"We have a plan."Uncle leo said.

"Edward is her mate so if he is taken to the underworld he could finder all he has to do is feel for the all will go" Pay said

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop Bella needs us just let them come." Wyatt said I nodded.

"Fine we need to hurry lets change."

"Wait Im going too."

"Lexi you cant do anything."

"She will come." The copper head said

Lexi smiled

"WHAT!?" we all said

* * *

 **BELLA pov**

"Well Isabella so nice of you to make it to your own Wedding." Jakobie(Jake-O-B) said.

I gagged inwardly.

I still felt weak from mine and lexi's work but I stood strong in front of him.

He stood in the opened with only two guards behind him. he was dressed in a black dress shirt,leather pants with a black trench coat.

Don't these demons were anything besides Black. like navy maybe?

"Let my brother go and I'm all yours." I said slowly

"Wouldn't you want your brother at your side?"

"No. Let him go or no deal."

"Alright Bring the boy."

The two men by him shimmered away. When they came back they each had hold of Chris's arms he was covered in dirt his looked sickly and tired.

"Chris!" I ran to him.

"B Bella no rrrun." He breathed and coughed

"No Im here to save you."

"No" He said weekly

"Okay I've given your brother now its your turn to keep your end of the deal."

I looked to Jakobie he held a black box and he lifted the lid it held a deep ruby red gold ring.

"Pruedence Isabella Halliwell you will rule by me as my Queen. Yes?" I glared how askes like that?

I calmed my anger and nodded slowly.

He came to me pulled my hand hard and placed the ring on my finger it was a bit small and he pushed it on it was big and looked and felt wrong on my finger.

"No" Chris tried to move the two demons still had hold of him.

Jakobie started at me. "Prepare for the binding". Like he was searching for something in my eyes. It was scaring me and soon he stopped "

"Let my brother go." I said

"After the ceremony."

"No now."

"I don't trust you."

"We cant have will try and stop us."

"No he wont."

"Oh really."

"I want." I gulped "Merry you he wont stop it."

"Good"

"He leaned in and kissed me hungrily I felt so sick I felt guilty like I was cheating on Edward. I wish I was kissing him and sighed happily about kissing him and kissed me harder and growled obviously thinking the sigh was for him.

"I knew you loved me. We will combined are powers and together we will be unstoppable.'."

He said happily.

"Of course."

I smiled

"dump him on the surface." Jakeobie

* * *

 **Review**

 **I want to thank everyone that has made it this far. I will be ending this and answering questions in my ending I also have been working on a Sequel but as I want to focus on my unfinished stories since I get more reviews on them This will be on hold for a bit.**

 **The more reviews the faster I work.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing if I did would had money to live. Here is the last Chapter.**

* * *

We all got to the Underworld all in black leather and the men all shirtless it was well weird and uncomfortable.

Emmett was flexing and loving the fake tattoos I pulled my leather jacket more closed.

I really didn't like this.

It was dark and it looked like a cave.

"Someones coming I hissed.

I heard a mind. Male and was thinking on some humans to have fun with tonight.

I hissed at his thoughts

"Edward."

"Hes vile." I growled

"Hes thinking on the girls he could get his hands on tonight and others hes attacked."

Rosalie growled

"Demon where hes mine." Prue jumped up vile in hand.

"Well well what we have here?" The vile monster rounded the courner

I glared at him.

"Heading to the grand chamber are we?"

I read his mind he was ditching. I read as he talked with a women about a ceremony and all demons and creatures are to be present.

""Yes for the Binding." I growled out. "Aren't you?"

"I'm not interested to watch one of are own disgrace are kind by binding with a filthy witch."

Alice and I growled.

"Oh your all for this union are you? It will end in two ways either he will turn good or he will die. Shes a charmed ones spone their is no way for it to end well."

I smirked.

Then nodded to PJ

"You got that right demon us charmed ones children are very powerful." She stated then through the vile the demon screamed and caught on fire tuning to ash.

"Its this way. They have invited all demons and creatures it will be a big event."

I looked to everyone.

Bella's Father looked worried as did her mother.

Everyone was all thinking on the same lines if they brought enough positions and up to fight a big group.

"Most are cowards and will take off when they see us." Alice said

We decided to split up we would go in small groups.

P.J,Rosalie,Emmett and Alice would go first.

They would find a spot where we could stand that saw every exit and person.

Using My gift I will let everyone else know the lay out of the place and We will make a plan.

I drew the lay out in the sand for everyone to see.

Jasper and Leo got to work on what the strategy should be.

They worked it out really+ quick and Alice using her gift to see are idea told her team.

Pay,Leo,Wyatt,and Piper were together

Jasper,Lexi,The twins and I were together.

We all made are way into position.

The crowd of demons.

My family and I had to keep are faces blank their were demons the ones from legends they had horns and green,red,black,and white skin. Whiter then our skin.

They were all gathered around a table that has blood,skulls, nifes, black and red candles and black flowers arranged on it.

"What is that for?" I whispered to the twins.

Lexi was the one to answer to the twins surprise.

"This is a demon binding ceremony. its performed to make your powers one and create a strong uniun its not realy like a wedding though its medieval the women gives her self completely to the man but the man doesn't have to give anything in return."

I glared at the table.

Be over my dead body Bella marries this guy.

It should be me.

Just then a man burst into the room fallowed by 4 others. everyone around bowed.

This must be Jakobie. We all bowed as well to not look suspicious.

He didn't look like much I was expecting something different like some of the big green or other colored monsters around us.

"I welcome you all to my binding, I and my Queen to be Isabella Halliwell!"

some demons gasped and their were wispers I see not everyone knew who the bride was.

"Yes you heard right. I will have a Charmed one's hire by my side and power. The daughter of Piper and Leo the whitelighter."

I growled lowly how dare her he stand their speaking about Bella like some object he can use for powers and his mind was discustinly filled with thoughts of him and her in compermizing positions.

I felt a hand on my arm.

I looked to Lexi.

"She loves you and its you she wants. Remember this is her way to save her brother she doesn't want to be here."

I nodded and took a deep breath to calm myself.

Then It started The demon Jakobie stood in front of the table looking to the opening he had come from their was now black rose petals leading from the opening to the table.

I watched as two women walk out and part as a breath taking site appears.

Bella was dressed in a victorian red dress with a long train and black lace the dress was a bit dark for her but she was still the most beautiful sight ever.

 _'All mine and the dress will look better in pieces on the ground.'_

I growled again as The thoughts of Jakobie filled my head.

"Remember Edward." Lexi reminded me.

Jokobie took her hand and they walked around the table as a man said things in a language I didn't understand.

 _'We should do this now like hell letting my little girl marry him.'_ Leo was seething as he watched.

We had to all wait on Alice's signal she was currently thinking about translating a paper to Latin to block me.

I looked back to the fake binding.

"Repeat after me." The man That must be in this case the Vow Master.

"I vow to trust your opinions, and stand by your actions.

"I pledge to always treat you as an equal." He said

Bella took a deep breath and repeated after him. her voice was solemn and shaky.

"I will offer help to you always."

"I vow to be loyal to you and Obey."

Bella had unhashed tears in her eyes by the end.

 _'Who still says Obye in their vows'_ Rosalie was discussed as was most the women here.

The Vow Master turned to Jokobie

"Rep-"

Jakobie raised his hand to the man

"I vow to keep you by side,

to remind you of your duties,

to keep you under my protection."

I was going to go an kill him Bella pledged her life and he made a mockery of it.

Lexi placed her hand on me again.

The Vow Master took a knife from the table and a golden chalice.

Lexi's hand tightened on me.

As the Man proceed to have Bella say more vows

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.

I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One.

I give ye my Spirit, 'til my Life shall be Done.

I give you that which is mine to give

You can command me, for I am yours to posses

and I shall serve you in those ways you require"

At this Bella Cut her own hand and dripped her blood in to the chalice.

Then Jakobie spoke

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.

I take ye Body, that we Two might be One.

I take ye Spirit, 'til your Life shall be Done.

You cannot command me, for I am my own

and you shall serve me in ways I require."

I growled loudly now as he Cut his hand and his blood ran in to the chalice as well.

Most turned to me.

"Stupid Vampire if you couldn't stand the blood you shouldn't of come."

"Disgusting."

Jakobie Ignored all and took a drink of the chalice.

He started to glow a deep red and Bella smirked.

I looked to her confused.

Alice gave the signal and we all took positions.

"Step away from my daughter." Leo ran up.

"HAHA You are to late." He smirked

He raised his hand forming a fire ball.

He through it Leo dodged it.

Most of the demons did take off as Alice had said.

The potions my family and I had we started to through at the Demons left behind.

Lexi was fighting some too she froze a couple of them to make it easier on us all.

Lexi was was also orbing the fire and energy balls back at the demons that through them.

Soon it was just Jakobie three of his men,Bella and Us left.

"Your out numbered." Wyatt said

"But not out power. I know hold the power Of a charmed ones off spring I can take you." He grinned

"What are you talking about?"

"The binding was just like a power exchange onse she binded with me all the powers she held became mine.'

"Oh dear." Bella gasped

"HAHA Worried now."

"Yes very I didn't know that was what you wanted." She was saying in such a sweet way. I smirked

"I would of told you that wasn't possible."

"What do you mean." Jakobie hissed

"Well I fell in love you see with a vampire and as its against the rules for witches and Vampirse to be I gave up y powers and birth right to be with him."

"What!?"

"Yes I gave all my powers up." Bella shrugged

"You wouldn't"

"I would do anything to be with him." Bella said "And I did."

The Vow Master took the chalice that was on the table and stuck his finger into the blood sniffing it then tasting he looked to Jakobie frighhtened

"She speaks truth it was normal human blood not an ounce of magic in it."

"You bitch." Jakobie headed for Bella I ran at him throwing him against a wall my hand around his neck.

I growled

He was struggling to breath gasping for breath and kicking out his feet while trying to get a grip on my hands to prim them off his throat.

"Edward let go we got this." Pay said calmly.

I didn't want to I wanted him to suffer I wanted to see the light leave his eyes.

"Edward." That voice I know that voice.

"Bella." I said.

"He is not worth it." She said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed and slowly let him go.

He fell to the floor hands going to his neck trying to relive the pain and taking deep gasps of air.

I looked to Bella she smiled to me.

I smiled back.

"You will never harm my daughter or my family again." Piper ground out through her teeth as she through the vial at Jakobie it set him on fire and he turned to ash in front of us.

"Now will you please tell me why you thought this was a good idea!? It wasn't your in so much trouble! You gave your Powers to Lexi how could you risk her life like that?" Leo was scolding Bella but it wasn't working she was smiling at him and when he was done she through her arms around him.

"I'm so happy you saved me daddy."

With that Leo wasn't mad anymore all was forgiven and forgotten.

* * *

 **This is THE END.**

 **I want to thank you all for reading.**

 **I'm thinking on a squeal or an** **epilogue.**

 **Please read my other stories and I will be starting a new one real soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own Nothing.**

 **I enjoy Friday the 13th so for that reason and I have been working on these I will post them for you today.**

* * *

Us Halliwell/Mathew Children were in Magic School Libary.

"They will love this."

"Its just the thing."

"Perfect." Pay squealed.

I smiled as I looked at the book in my hand.

We checked it out and headed to Lexis she would just love to help making these positions and writing the Spells down to keep.

* * *

3 months later

The whole family was Gathering at the Manor for Christmas.

The Cullen's of course had been invited and Sam.

I looked around the room the living room was decorated all up and the real pine tree looked kind of lopsided.

Edward was by my side.

I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.

My mother was in the kitchen with Bianca and Esme cooking away.

Sam,Emmett,Rosalie standing behind him,Jasper,Henry,and Henry JR were watching a game on the couches.

Alice,Pay,the twins were talking about shopping.

Grandpa Vicktor,Carlisle,Wyatt,and Chris were all talking to Grandpa on what he had missed this year as he was off with a girlfriend over seas.

Carlisle was telling him when the boys made a bigger deal out of something that wasn't so bad.

I shook my head.

PJ, my Dad,Aunts, and Uncle Coop were all talking and cooing over little Patty.

"Okay now we can get started." I snapped my head over to the stair well as my Grams grandma Patty and Aunt Prue came down.

"Come on this is a holliday." Grandma Patty smiled.

"Grams!"

"Prue!"

"Grandma Patty!"

We rushed over to greet them hugging Edward followed me unsure.

"Patty."

I hugged Grams.

"Oh dear look at you your glowing." She said as she looked at me and smiled to Edward.

"Your the reason for the Glow." Grams held her hand out.

"Edward shook her end.

"Edward Cullen Mama."

"None of that Mama stuff I am Grams."

"And Im Patty her daughter and Bella's Grandmother." Grandma Patty took his hand once Grams let go and smiled to him looking him over.

"Very handsome dear." I blushed

"Still a vampire though. Its in us Halliwells never find love easy." Aunt Prue said. coming up next.

"Im Bella's Aunt Prue."

"Edward just nodded a bit stunned.

"Wait as in the Aunt Prue that died?" Emmett said.

I giggled

"Yes."

"Yes being Dead has like your selves cost me so much color hasn't it." Grams said as she looked at her hands and smiled over to Emmetts shocked face.

"We are witches remember Emmett magic." Pay giggled. "Of course we can call the dead to come and party."

"Really?"

"Of course. Grams comes a lot when we need guidance and of course on holidays we see if they can come celebrate with us."

"Of course and they let us all come today as we have a lot of new family to welcome dont we." Grams smiled at the Cullens then looked to Little Patty.

"Lets see my great granddaughter." All of us girls looked to her gran laughed "The littles one."

Aunt Phoebe handed Patty over.

"Oh aren't you precious so much like your name sake oh Patty she does look as you did."

Grandma Patty looked over Grams shoulder "Oh shes so Beautiful."

"Well that's Three sister and you've done well will their still be more?" Aunt Prue looked to Aunt Phoebe teasingly

"Oh no I'm done thanks. We have three perfect daughters."Aunt Phoebe said

"Yes they are all we need, Hopefully one will give me a grandson."Uncle Coop said putting his arms around Phoebe.

We all laughed at that.

"I'm sure I will daddy." Pay said looking to him from under her eye lashes.

"No time soon." He looked to her worried and sternly

We all laughed again.

"Lets open presents!" Pay squealed

"Yes that's an excellent idea is everyone here?"

Grams looked around

My mother,Bianca and Esme had come from the kitchen to great them so yes everyone was here.

"Yes lets go to the tree then It is Chris's turn to give out gifts."

"As tradition youngest gets a gift first and this will be from Your mother,Prue and I." Grams said

Then the three women lifted their hands did some movements spoke in latin I believe and a silver rattle floated down to Little Patty.

She grasped it.

"This is like a receiver it will help her channel powers."

"Its more of an anchor so she doesn't destroy everything just what she points that at a bit easier to manage."

"Thank you." Pheoby smiled

Little Patty shook her rattle and chimed.

Chris started handing out presents.

"Oh this is to mom from dad Is this okay to open with children here?"

"This is to Sam from Page oh okay everyone step away from Sam it might blow up when he opens it."

This went on till Grams scolded him.

Us girls all got new clothes,shoes,perfume.

I got books, and a new Cell phone.

Those with husbands got Jewelry.

Mom and Dad got tickets to go on a cruise and mom got a new knife set for work.

"Okay we saved the best for last."

"Yes." Pay squealed

"From all of us second generation to the Cullens."

"To thank you."

"For keeping Bella safe."

"For being a lot of help to us."

"To let you know we welcome you."

"Okay."

Chris handed each cullen a wrapped box.

They each unwrapped and it was a velvet case they opened the top.

"Thanks." Emmett looked at it confused.

Pay giggled

"They are labeled.'

'They are potions for Vampires."

"To help you out let you live a little."

"Bella thought of it and we all worked on it Lexi too."

"you each have 4 vials of white liquid that say sunscreen. To this and it will stop you from say flashing in the sun for 4 hours."

"So we are going to the beach." Pay said to Alice.

"The bottle labeled growth holds a lotion if your rub it on your face or into your hair it will help the hair their goes a long way."

"I can have more hair to play with." Alice squealed

"Im growing a beard."Emmett grinned

"you have 7 vials of a purple liquid labeled age. Drink one vile will age you 5 years lasts six months."

"Of course we have the potion to help you with your thirst as well."

"The books hold how to make the positions and some spells you can do as well."

"Like spells to change hair and eye color and change your height."

"Finally the pink vile its only in the womens boxes." Pay said slowly

"Its a fertility position." Their were gasps around the room

"Vampire fertility position they take 2 months to make and the ingredients are hard to come bye how did you all?"My dad looked to us.

"We planed this months ago yeah and it wasnt to hard we had help."

"We hope that this will help you stay in a place longer. where ever you decide to go."

Esme was dry sobbing on Carlisle.

Jasper and Alice were in Awe.

Emmett was looking to Rosalie.

She was holding the Fertility position just staring at it.

I looked to Edward.

He was smiling ear to ear

"You don't know what this means to us Bella Everyone thank you."

"Yes yes Thank you." Carlisle said Esme was nodded as she tried to calm the happiness

"We just wanted to show you all what you mean to us."

"Yeah your family now."

"Yup stuck with us cause we'd find you if you tried to leave." P.J smirked jokenly. It was nice to see she was warming up to the Cullens.

"Well Babe I guess I wont be calling just you baby anymore so you want do this thing now?" I looked to Emmett and Rosalie she smiled widly and put the vile back in the Case.

"What and miss Christmas with the Family no way." She said as she looked to everyone

This was the best Christmas ever.


	27. Chapter 27

**I own Nothing.**

 **I enjoy Friday the 13th so for that reason and I have been working on these I will post them for you today.**

 **I'm** **still thinking if I will do a full** **sequel** **or leave it here.**

* * *

Well we were in more battles as always but we won and saved a lot of innocents.

I got my first charge this year. as Pay and Alice led the way in the campaign to let Vampire/witches know who they are.

They won that but just the vampire/witches. it was better then nothing we are still to keep quite as not let the volturi know we exist and they excepted that Edward and I were mates.

This really made me happy.

My first charge was a shocker. It was Lexi.

She is a whitelighter to be. She very excited and I'm a bit sad.

I know that she deserves this but I'll miss my best friend as she will be busy with charges and training when she becomes a whitelighter.

shes been spending time with her family more as a goodbye as we are not really sure when she will be called.

Pay and Alice say the future keeps changing.

Edward and Alice were allowed to finish magic school with me.

Jasper was asked to work along with the history professor and is thinking of staying on.

Rosalie and Esme are still in the day care they just love it.

Carlisle works in the Hospital in san francisco and on his days off or when called he is now the resident doctor for Magic school and magical creaters.

Paton has found her Mr. Right at last. His name Is Kyle and hes normal she met him while out shopping with Alice and Pay was upset as Alice saw it coming first.

So Pay has left Magic school to go to public school with are cousins Henry Jr,the twins and her sister P.J.

Kyle still doesn't know what we are just yet but Edward tells me he is suspicious and Alice says it will be fine.

P.J being her has got a Boyfriend as well Jimmy and a demon to bot. He claims to love her and Jasper and Edward agree. Though my family is hesatiant I think they work together

Chris and Beaonca got Married in February the wedding was small and went off without a hitch.

They just informed us they will be having a little one in June.

Speaking about Babies.

Rosalie and Emmett did try their position out after Christmas celebration but sadly it didn't seem to take. After a month of them trying we chucked it as we had some how made the position wrong it was really upsetting then we were happy at the end of march as Rosalie seemed to have symptoms of being pregnant turns out doing more research it takes the position a month or so to work it works on the ovaries and cervix an that to prepare it for change to get it in working order once completed they are fertile and ready to go for two months once impregnated it holds for 10 months in not impregnated with in the 2 months of fertility it is flushed out of the system.

This was great news and even better news as she learned she was having twin boys.

The pregnancy when normally but ones the boys were born they started to show sings of wanting blood and even showing magic to are surprise.

The boys Emmett Carlisle Cullen JR and Carson Leumi Cullen seemed to have the power to move things with their minds Emmett loves it and Rosalie has her hands full.

Carlisle and Esme are over the moon to be grandparents and those boys will be so spoiled.

Emmett grow his beard and has started working with Henry he likes being a cop.

Alice and Jasper Have decided to hold off on having children for now. Alice wants to open her own store and make her own designs with the spells and positions she can be in the public eye and really live her dream.

Carlisle and Esme are enjoying being grandparents. Edward says they realize that everyone would be having their own families and living their own lives with family getting bigger it would be harder to live all together.

This saddened me I didn't want them to feel as if Id taken their kids away.

Edward reminded me that all parents had to let go eventaly this was normal.

The fertility potion as long as never opened never expired and Carlisle and Esme both did want to have a child but when all their other children were setaled and comfortable and when They both could stay home and not miss a moment of the child growing up.

Edward and I were very happy and Engaged. Edward had asked me On my 18th Birthday party I was sure my Father and brothers would loose it but turns of Edward had gone to each one of them to ask for my hand they all had given their blessing.

I was thrilled and we were planning it out for May.

All in All we were all happy and Had a great year.

"Bella!" Pay yelled as I walked down the stairs of the manor. I looked over to late as a demon through an energy ball at me and hit my shoulder.

"Ow." I hissed.

I looked up as the demon yelled. He was burning in flames and edward was glaring at him

"Nice through Edward,Glade that position worked." Pay said

Edward was then at my side

"Oh love." He said

"Wyatt!" Pay yelled.

My brother orbed in.

"Again Bells."

I pouted as they laughed

 **THE END**


End file.
